


Skyrim: The World of Legends

by EagleEarth



Series: World Of Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Modern Character in Skyrim, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Modern Girl in Tamriel, Nirn, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Part 1, Rating May Change, Realm Hopping, Self-Insert, Series, Side Quests, Skyrim Main Quest, Slow Burn, Tamriel, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleEarth/pseuds/EagleEarth
Summary: Bria Fowler is a ordinary young woman living in a suburb of Chicago and secretly wishing for even one major change to occur in her life. No one ever told this game addict to watch what you're wishing for and so in one particular night she finds a gateway to a land that is almost too familiar.~ Official new cover visible in chapter 1 ~
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: World Of Skyrim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741801
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. Mistake Or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my fic! This one has been brought from fanfiction archive to AO3, so I'll have some chapters ready for going.  
> If it's something you are interested in, my tumbrl for collecting inspiration pictures, covers and mainly writing progression info can be found under the name eagleearthwriter. ^^ Even though the first chapter is always a bit clumsy, I hope you'll like this one. ~

Pitch-black night wrapped the world in its calm embrace when I pushed the door shut behind me, holding a rope leash. With all the city lights around my eyes got used to the dim environment and a slight chill crept up under my jacket. Cool, fresh air blew across the quiet yards as I shook away the shivers.  
Somewhere far away car motors rumbled, while bold as ever German shepherd Buddy left my side with a trot. A big yawn escaped me and I rubbed my tired eyes while feeling a bit of a sting. All that tends to happen when you're playing video games around the clock, It was a weekend after all. Yay freedom, and the reason for the ordinary two AM exit was simple - all respectable dogs gotta pee sometimes.

When you're drowning yourself inside the screen fighting dragons and fulfilling prophecies, some might forget regular life duties, those which you fit inside your real way of living. In this case Skyrim was my way of living, I mean damn can't a girl have at least one healthy relationship? There are worse things to be obsessed with than a piece of entertainment, I'll tell you that one.  
I wore my usual half-sleeved flannel and leggings for the lousy day behind me.  
I'd have liked to turn around a corner and slip back to bed, simple plan even if I say so myself. Somehow though, the constant waiting for my dog to take a piss stretched way too long as Buddy focused on sniffing the ground more than anything and I let frustrated sigh take over.

"Come on Bud. Pee already! we haven't got all night." Murmuring, I gave him some more room to wander but in the middle of impatient circle walking something changed.

The dog froze with perked ears. Buddy stopped to stare at the nearest neighborhood where lights flickered, his whole body tense and eyes fixed. As he licked his nose, the nervous demeanor got my attention. It was going on longer than usual, yet even with squinted eyes I saw nothing. Nothing worth watching for besides thick blanket of clouds sliding away from the moon, looming over the horizon. Nothing out the ordinary, not even single walker.  
  
Finally, when I was about to lose my wits and drag him back with an angry complaint, Buddy held back and huffed once. Before I knew, the painful shoulder preceded the slipped leash running away from me straight across the car way. Mouth gaping open, my stunned brains watched the dog growl and bark like a maniac. His yowls echoed, bounced from the buildings and fast as lightning he bolted without shame into other people's gardens, yipping and yapping away. Completely mental.

What on earth was going on?!  
With very inappropriate thoughts, I began the desperate chase along the pavement to get my pet back.  
"Buddy! Buddy come back! - God dammit, what's wrong with that dog? Buddyyyy!" Great. The old lady in my neighborhood just loves loud run-away dogs in the middle of the night. The warning note next to my door last year could tell you that.  
I tried to sprint as fast as I could, but somehow the dog kept going and going and going. Internal scream told to not lose sight of him, although I couldn't help asking: the heck was he chasing anyway? The last thing I wanted to do right now was jumping over flower benches and Cheryls garden gnomes. Still, I continued calling him out, so much without any success since he didn't listen. At all.

So we ran to the right.

We ran to the left.

We ran in circles.

Minutes passed. Soon my muscles were killing me, my lungs popped and heart made its way up to my coarse throat, dry and sore. The stupid mutt only barked, not giving me a break at all.  
"Uugh, why are you like that now? Buddy you're crazy!" I yelled and wondered why there wasn't anyone outside yet. In order to catch my breath I gave up for a moment, completely swearing his weird shenanigans. At this rate I'd get an asthma. Or an heart attack.  
  
He had never run away from me like this, but my eye managed to catch how Buddys fluffy tail finally turned between a couple of wooden houses. My person jogged after him, fearing he'd go on the road again and with all the hassle going, it took me a while to see the unusual there. I glimpsed a faint gleam between the dark silhouettes and thought this could be my doom. Someone must have come checking what was going on and then I'd get thousands of thread letters for letting a pet rampage in such a manner.

Wait? Didn't Buddy run towards this guy?  
"Catch the dog please, catch him!" I screamed for whoever there could be with a flashlight, still following the growls and grunts. Now to think of it, someone really had a massive flashlight. So bright and big when approached, could there be some kind of construction site or something? But then I didn't hear any vehicles. Better to find out and when I turned around the corner I decided…

…that the strangest moment of my entire life happened.

Arriving prepared to ask if someone caught Buddy, I almost said my thanks only to see there was no construction site. There were no people either, no cars and definitely not flashlights of any kind. In the middle of my vision stood huge white swirling thing, levitating above the ground. A pool of water made out of light if that made any sense. It emitted a strong shimmer and spectrum of colors, beautiful but hypnotizing. Buddy on the other hand remained right next to it, agitated. Creeping up slow, I reached his collar with stiff fingers but my gaze and thoughts were in the appearance in front of me.

" _What the_..."  
I stared at it. I stared at it without blinking, as my life depended on it. The shine hurt my eyes. Trying to find any logical explanation led only to nothing, there weren't any. Throwing the explanations to trash, I took a new approach with a deep breath. Examining all the swirling inner colors brought to my mind only a portal, a wormhole, only...white. If anyone has been watching enough movies, it's me and I knew this must be something big.  
"Stay." I commanded the dog who was afraid of approaching the shimmery thing any further.

My stomach threw itself upside down, if I touched it, what would happen? Could I do it? Girl, you have to try but It could be dangerous- no, what if it goes away and you'll never get to know then.  
I took a couple of dragging steps closer and checked over the shoulder if there were anyone else in sight. Nothing.  
I brought myself even closer until the white mist filled my vision and I tried to get my feelings together. The swirl tore into my head, sizzled inside me with an unheard voice, like a gentle whisper so weak, it might've not existed at all besides my own imagination. This whole thing could be my imagination and the longer I looked at the thing, the more the pulsating light burned into the back of my eye. My head throbbed.

Who wouldn't investigate, why not? There was no passing this.

One last pep talk crossed my mind as I slammed a sweating hand to the surface, enchanted but shaking and experienced something I hadn't expected - a strong pull kicked me off my feet.  
  
The transition had been instant, there wasn't any time for further thoughts or rationalizations for that matter. I screamed like a tortured cat, eyes closed, hands swinging around. Free falling into nothing got me for seconds, longest terrifying seconds of my life. Falling. Screaming. Falling until the falling ended.  
A sudden crash landing with a tumble got me, the star-filled vision in my head went around and I saw nothing.

Pain struck as a hard slam when the air left my lungs. I couldn't grasp what had happened, my eyes were blinded and my brains filled with a void, struggling to form anything at all. With an distorted sense of time, whenever I started to recover with a massive groan, the ringing in my ears turned down and I began to feel things, real things. Opening my faltering eyelids, the first thing I found were collections of dirt and grass under my now aching arse. Leaves were all over my hair.

Turning to take a look right laying there on my back, the houses were nowhere to be found. Night had turned to day and instead of a blinding light, a sun covered the sky. Actually, the city was nowhere to be found, no Buddy, no levitating thingies – only me and the green deep, deep forest even if it were the most beautiful forest I had ever seen. My thoughts freaked out anyway. What happened, where am I! Did I seriously do this?!

A couple of minutes I sat confused on the ground. While taking in the nature, I stood up baffled and eventually decided to investigate surrounding areas. At least my legs didn't seem to retain injuries minus few scratches. Sun shone right through the leaves of tall oak trees and the birds flew around in the sky visible at some parts. I made out the smell of fresh soil, mushrooms, and plants so strong it became almost overwhelming. Like nature itself would be pure nature, no dirty litter lying around. Life surrounded me.   
  
I couldn't make out many creatures but regardless had a feeling of being watched. Dried leaves crushed under my sneakers as I took a couple of steps forward, only to figure out if I could see something revealing.

Wow, it actually looked like many countries I know but yet not familiar, whilst at the same time I had a strange feeling this wasn't an ordinary place at all.  
"Buddy?" I spoke and spun around to make sure but got no response. Confirmed I was in fact alone. Alone in the middle of the wilderness but then for real, the thing was a portal to somewhere! Holy frickin' lord. Something bubbly brewed around my insides and a corner of my mouth smiled. Woah.

"No distress in here yet. Let's find out first where we are," I whispered to myself and stumbled forward, crossing the trees and mustering up excitement on my way. Here we go, right? _Right?_ No question and since I was completely out of directions, I decided to travel straight in the hopes of getting somewhere - Straight being the direction I landed face towards. It felt like a good thing to do and although there lingered many unanswered questions, I could spare time for them later. One remark, a different time-zone perhaps? Regardless of the sunshine, it wasn't too hot - a decent freshness radiated all over and while speaking about the air, I felt it lighter to breathe. Funny, could my location be somewhere high? (you know what I mean.)  
  
All the while traveling I got sidetracked by little things like odd looking plants and noticed how I came towards an opening, a gap where the trees changed to thin birches and few spruces showed themselves between.  
The terrain became hard and rocky to walk so I needed my balancing skills more than I'd have liked to, dodging and climbing small bumps, roots, and rocks. Everything seemed calm for some time, ethereal even but it didn't last after I jumped sideways, startled by a fox running past me.  
Such was the speed that it made me think he didn't want to end up eaten by something. Myself only gawked after it with tremendous interest since I'd never seen a fox so close up.

As I was about to continue with less excitement than earlier, the safe environment turned into something else. Long, blood-freezing roar sliced the air. The voice trembled my eardrums and the roar in question was something I couldn't recognize - it scared the living shit out of me. My heart started racing. My muscles froze and the blood in my body escaped away from my hands and feet, while I spun around vigorously trying to find the source.  
Wailing carried far into the forest, followed by another lower one and it was close, coming my way.  
  
The catch was, this couldn't be an ordinary animal. The voice had been a huge, thundering roar of anger and I became terrified for my life, not able to move. I listened hard, releasing short, shaky breaths. A bear? Why are there bears?!  
A sudden realization came over me that the lack of other creatures nearby became self-explanatory. No birds chirped and that particular detail signaled a mark of danger.

I admit I could have run. I could have run somewhere else but I wasn't sure why I didn't. The fear paralyzed me and I jumped again for another loud growl even closer, no don't close your eyes. I've read about bear encounters, am I supposed to play dead? Heck no! - no it wasn't. Why, why did the sound feel like I'd heard it before? Brains gave me no answer.  
But the answer came soon enough when I almost peed my pants: the plants cracked in the distance and something gray approached among the trees. Something gray and humongous with three soulless black eyes and horrible teeth.  
  
I smelled it. I smelled the rotten flesh from its breath and it sniffed the air with two large breaths and kept grunting. It shuffled closer and I was almost hyperventilating with my eyes wide. The thing, the predator in front of me was a troll. Not a bear, a real troll! I backed few steps and cracked a branch which made tears climb to my eye corners, as its full attention darted on me. The thing was way taller, sharp claws coming out of its paws and fangs made for ripping flesh from bones.

Panic built up to my guts. I thought intestines being ripped off by the monster and backed up even more. Slow. Slower. Trolls always scared me in the game but like this, this was unbearable. I was going to die. It took only one savage hunting roar and the creature spread his hairy limbs, I knew to do the wisest thing I could manage – I screamed. Screamed so high my own ears couldn't take it and then I was on my way. Which way then? The opposite way.  
I didn't even think I could ever run that much fast when I did back then. Even the hardness of the terrain didn't matter, I jumped and jumped some more, ran and jumped and dodged. The fear of death banged my chest so hard that all I could do was to go forward, not even seeing where. I wouldn't look behind me, not once.

Was he still there? Who knew, but the only thing I heard was the beat of shoes and wind in my ears as I kept running. Sudden downhill surprised me but I regained balance after stumbling.  
Sweeping myself blind through some foliage I intended to keep going but found out that not being an option. Without any warning out of nowhere, the impact force hit my front as I crashed into something, and crashed hard.

The sand under my shoes slipped and I fell back on the ground with a squeal, mixed in mild woah. It took me a couple of breaths to realize that the something I'd collided with moved. For now, I focused rolling on the ground while rubbing body parts that actually hurt. Oh, that'll leave some good bruises at least!  
"Uuuh, why's there a brick wall in the forest?"  
I groaned and when I finally opened my eyes, a shadow remained in front of me. A shadow. Of a person.

Jumping my confused eyes up, I figured there stood a man wearing what definitely was a studded armor and the horned iron helmet. I cannot go wrong on this, I recognized it immediately. Large fur belt which was part of the whole thing held various weapons and separate pouches. He stared straight at me with annoyed or rather surprised expression – couldn't tell for sure since his features were covered.

I laid on the ground with dusty clothes, judging the armor combination like a true nerd. So much I figured out of his appearance that he might have been as well one big muscle. His arms looked carved out of stone, dark brown hair being medium length by judging how I saw the tips under the helmet plus a short beard rounded his chin. Wow wait, I know this look. I wasn't even thinking correct anymore after being almost chased down to death, this was all nuts.  
Wait..

There remained an awkward silence when we both stared at each other. The man leaned back and kept his hand readied on a sword without drawing, my own face now changing between all the emotions I went through. They are challenging to describe when I realized many things at once. The person wore armor from Skyrim, I perceived the humongous snowy mountains far away as now open road led my eyes to them.  
Trees hummed in a gentle breeze, dropping yellow leaves on the bumpy way and me, I gasped for air. Sweat drops glued my hair on my forehead. The one big thought here. I happened to meet a troll, so I am in Skyrim? Tamriel? Nírn? There was no other choice. The second big thought: the troll was still out there but I didn't get far on the line before something finally happened.

"This must be one of the strangest moments in my entire damn life!", I heard the man complain with a quite deep, raspy voice. My first reaction to this was the same stupid stare as before, of course until I got the reality together. Barely. Oh, by the way, thanks for helping me up and stuff.  
"You just said it..." I puffed still in surprise, starting to climb up on my feet while gathering strange looks about my outfit I assumed. The situation escalated when this guy stepped further and caught my attention by turning me to face him. I felt threatened which made me take a few steps back.

"And exactly what makes you run into me in the middle of forest, huh?" He made it sound like it would have been my fault and it kind of was, but then again why is he sounding not-friendly? I meant in the way I'd think I could be ending up as a corpse if I ain't explaining why such an insult occurred to the mister brick wall here. Of course on a purpose. After which I remembered once more I was being chased or did he give up?  
What if the creature still wandered around? And do trolls have a good sense of smell? Now you can panic again. I glanced back to the woods feeling really uncomfortable and pointed that way.

"There.." Deep breaths. "There was a troll! And I mean it, it chased me and I actually thought I'm going to die- but there was _a troll_ and if I'm not wrong it's coming this way. Are you even listening?!" Still somewhat panting I found myself rambling on, all the while my legs started to feel powerless and squishy from the escape. Adrenaline rush might have settled down.

"A troll you say? Sure there was." the man chuckled and turned away waving the topic in the air. Wait, was he leaving? I stunned myself again, but this time it was his attitude. Outrageous.

"What? What do you think you're doing, you can't do that, excuse me come on, I know what I saw! You think I'm running like hell for fun?" storming in front of him, I blocked his way and crossed my arms, turning the action into a yelp when something pushed itself out of bushes. Once again I did the cleverest thing and ended up hiding behind his back just in case.  
"Oh my god, it's coming do something, why are you standing there!?"  
More shrubbery moved and he watched in light amusement, either at me or the forest. "You are one stupid id- Are you deaf? IT'S A.." The thing popped finally up and I had this terrified expression on me. It changed into a shock.

"It's a goat," My shock changed into a realization as I was actually hanging from his arm and I had to let go rather fast while staring at the fluffy animal with white fur and horns. "It's a goat!" I repeated in disbelief and started to look like a fish on dry land when I pointed first the animal. He was grinning for his life and looked like he'd like to burst out laughing.

"I, but I swear there was a troll. What the...? There was a troll!"  
"You have some trolls there woman"  
"I'm _not crazy_!" I managed wild gestures with my hands, raising an eyebrow.

I didn't like where this was going so I gave a few eyeballs at the goat.  
"What is this sorcery? Wait, I know!" I wondered for a moment. "It's a magic goat!" I tried to walk to the animal but as normal it fled when I got too close and the moment of silence fell again. I coughed into my fist. Did I ruin it already?

"Yeah…" I muttered and bit my lip. "Well, that was random." I heard how he hummed, seeing how the man started walking, not saying a word until he passed. So what's his deal, package much?  
"You know, I don't believe there are any trolls around here, so good luck with that."

"Wait, where are you going? You can't just leave, besides exactly who are you anyway, I might have seen you before." this was an unwise thing to say to a stranger, but I was done with his ignorance. I caught up with the fellow but instead, our thing turned another way around. I started to piss him off when he spun and in the blink of an eye pinched my arm into his grab.

The man came closer and looked at me straight into me so intense manner that it knocked the speech out of mine.  
"Look. We haven't met, I never forget a face and especially a person when they are wearing something that strange. I don't know who you are and why are you stupid enough to be here without any weapons, but that isn't my problem. Unless you want to make it one?"

We locked ourselves in that position, with the difference being this time I paid attention to his eyes. The sight fluttered everything there is in me, they were blue. So deep blue. I swore I could have said something but I didn't. A strike of feeling ripped me off my defenses, while my hands turned cold and sweaty for a moment without any particular reason.  
  
Lowering my head in defeat I stayed at it because I didn't want to give him the joy of turning me down as intimidating this happened to be. Besides I couldn't have removed my eyes from the man. He knew the question I'd asked from myself and he knew I knew the answer. This guys identity came through. At the moment my brains still worked and I was sure I heard the voices chanting in my head, what a wonder.

"Oh my god. You- you are…"  
I didn't mean to stammer but it was too much. "I know who you are! You are Jesus Christ- I MEAN NO, no, no you're not Jesus I meant-" He exhaled slow and deep.

"The Dragonborn, that's correct."

I ripped myself apart from his grip and tried to concentrate. Was that hint of a smile that flashed on him? No, it was more of a twitch in the corner of his mouth but it didn't hold any emotion. I guessed my reaction seemed to be familiar and it wasn't hard to believe either.  
Also, you aren't telling me that first I am pulled into a portal that leads me to Skyrim and if that's not enough I happen to literally crash on the hero of my life. The One true one, he wasn't even real and now well, he is real. Right then and there. If my head could create a shining white light coming from heaven on him, this would be happening right now.

I turned my back on the man, I had to take a moment for myself. Breathe. Tell me this is a dream okay? Okay, breathe what if I fell asleep on my laptop again? Yes that would be logical, pinch me. But no I'm awake and he's the Dragonborn!  
I spun back to him and tried to collect myself. Took some will not to squeal, I meant to be an adult but the fangirl inside me didn't give up and I nearly burst into happy tears.

Holding those back as best as I could, I let a wide smile make its way to my face. It was the kind of Now I Can Die Happy- smile that reached every corner of me. The situation lasted a while before realizing how out of place I was, I swiped a tuck of hair away. I couldn't start being dumb, it was all real. Even then after a moment, the man only glanced at me and if he doubted my sanity, he didn't show it.  
"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"  
"I have seen worse." Note sure if that's a compliment.

"I just - umm - this is messed up. let's take this again." I blew out the steam and let my gaze drift elsewhere. "Name's Bria. If I may ask yours?"  
"Gair." I nodded as an answer.  
"Where are you going right now?"  
"I don't know."

Right, I had to expect that. It would make sense kind of if he didn't always have a plan where to go (I'd imagine) or then he straight up lied, which seemed a highly compatible option. I could tell he didn't trust me, but who would? I am actually no one here, a random human. To me, this situation started to light over, not in a good way. I was stuck in Skyrim's wilderness with nothing, I wouldn't make a night out here and the thought of that wasn't pleasant. I didn't even know where in the map I'm exactly in and Gair turned to be a problem.

"Take me with you.", I snapped and the man shifted from his place with a grim face. Smooth start, great!  
"No"

It was like a slap on my face.  
"No?! Wait, you can't just..-" I wondered how many times I've already said that. Lucky he decided to elaborate.

"Oh, I can and I will."  
Now I felt like slapping my own face and for the third time ran him out and tried for my best to come over. I wouldn't get anywhere by screaming at him, he'd keep going to be a stubborn cow.  
"Please, wait- " He shoved me to the side and kept going.

"No. You are absolutely no use to me. I can see you can't even fight, and would only slow me down. I don't want a liability to drag behind, is that clear?" You mean what exactly? I didn't know him sure, but are you positive that this guy was the Dragonborn? Really, because the only thing I saw right now was a man that didn't care about anything.  
What is wrong with him? What is wrong with everything? I closed my fists and bit my teeth together, I am so not ready to give in. I would follow him even if it meant he'd ignore me, I had no choice.

"Get back here! I know I suck, but would you listen to me?" I screamed after him and took again a sprint forward. I noticed how my voice grew more and more tender, I couldn't help it but tried to calm myself.

"Just- just listen, please! I'm far away from home, I have never been in..." I took a breath. "...around here which might be obvious. I also have no clue how I even got here, I'm lost. Seriously I.." I swallowed. He did make me feel like a guilty here and all I wanted was to get somewhere.  
"..Can't fix the fact that I'm completely useless as you'd put it but I also don't wish to die here and I'm asking you to help me. Please?" Whatever happened to the hero.

Certain desperation attached within my voice when I thought this out. We had moved quite the distance now and stood face to face where I managed to stop him once more. Gairs eyes flashed strange for a moment but after the depressing silence filled with only wind, he muttered some curses under his breath. It seemed like he'd be making the hardest decision of a century.  
"..Fine then. Whatever. But I have conditions."

"First, you will be on your way in the first city we come across. Second, you'll have to keep up or otherwise, you are dropping off where ever you might end up dead. And third, you will do everything exactly as I say – no wandering around! And If I see you doing anything suspicious enough, that's going to end there." The man's speech was harsh, as annoyed as before even cold.  
Nothing good could come from this, but there was no chance to get a better deal. The last words made me think that they might have meant something far worse than just dropping me off.  
"Understood." I said.

"It better be." he muttered and started moving again so I took that as a confirmation, going along. This would be the most exhausting day of my life. It was yet a day here, I had stayed up all night and why I thought we wouldn't stop walking soon enough? I made a promise, I won't ever again to those videos on YouTube, joking with the followers of Dovahkiin.  
Did I mention I hate walking long distances? Well, I intended to keep myself in this now. Relax Bria, It's going to be fine.  
  
Maybe, how the hell I'm going to even get back home? Do I want to get back? Is there actually anything left of me to go back?

I guess that didn't matter now. Not yet.


	2. Braindead Mudcrab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hello readers who've made it into a second chapter! I'm glad you're still here.  
> 

Three days.

Three days I have been doing nothing but walk, walk and walk if we don't count all the times I ran from a casual wild animal. All those times Gair would kill them without putting on any real effort and we started to have a pattern in our rugged traveling formation. He walked ahead, I walked back. He sighed in annoyance and I took way too long to climb over a fallen tree or cross a path.

Regardless of the minor inconveniences, I wanted to watch over my clothes or at least what was left of them. Trying to keep up with him wasn't easy - not when you looked like a wreck with torn pants, muddy shoes and dirty hair. My body took on bruises and before white, now tainted jacket didn't keep the cold out. It wasn't designed to.

Sleeping turned impossible, uncomfortable and horrible, in all the ways you'd imagine. Tiredness, paranoia from the last nights bandit collide and severe aching of my limbs wasn't helping at all. Still the best part, crowning all of this? Gods know, it had to be Gair!  
He is the biggest son of a bastard that I've ever met. Like always, he rarely spoke but when he did, it was either an order or something insulting. No matter the situation and no means of asking any nicer.

I hadn't checked in a while the blisters forming all over my feet, though lucky me I didn't have to. Those were the reason I had an unwanted limp and a few of them even broke yesterday, Oh, the pain. This is what happens when you have to exercise who knows how many miles without being used to - as you may know the terrain wasn't exactly the straightest. My thighs loved it.

The biggest mistake in the whole ordeal was, I never bothered to talk him back. If I did, I could be straight out crying for all the negative feelings and that wasn't something I'd do in front of him. I'd rather keep hold of the anger caused by the setting I was forced to be around.   
The ordeal was exhausting in both physical and mental ways up to a point I had nothing going on in my head. During most hours I bit my cheek and pushed through, even when the frustration overwhelmed me. I started to miss my home on regular basis. Home and Buddy and his smooth nose sniffing around.

If I wouldn't have touched the portal I'd be sleeping in my lovely, comfy bed without a worry in the world. The thought sent shivers down my spine but it was all for nothing, the case was closed. There was no turning back.  
Now, thinking about it, wasn't this what I would've wanted days ago? Yes, a definite dream of mine. Now when I actually got the whole Skyrim under my feet, this situation turned a lot less dreamy than I thought. I wasn't so sure if I liked to be here. The actual traveling had to be so hard, that enjoying nice things like views - which were breathtaking - became meaningless. The only thing concerning me here right now, was survival.

I had no clue where I went wrong.  
I knew him to be the Dragonborn although I never saw any solid proof, but why would he hate me so much? Was he a big brat always or am I somehow an exception? No other word for it. I had kept silent in the hopes he would later show himself otherwise but no, the show got worse. My nerves were stretched to hell and back and our path had not changed for a while now. The day became an evening and I knew he'd be searching for a place to camp down soon, if not already. The area around us gradually changed to rockier, far closer to the mountains - one was on our left.

Forest spread everywhere like always, only less thick, making me wonder our location. surroundings seemed familiar to me more or less, but I bet they all would. After all, I couldn't specify much with the lack of bigger landmarks. I proceeded after the man, uphill trying to find right footage among the stones on the narrow path. We had left the road while ago. He stopped for a moment and turned to look at me.

"Watch where you step. That fall will break more than a few of your bones depending on how you land." he stated and continued as I glared at him, eyes shooting daggers. I tried to be patient. At least I wanted to try but as time passed, I couldn't help but feel bitter towards this guy. I expected something different and the pressing feeling of disappointment shone through my attitude.

Normally the height of this small cliff would have been too much but I was way over to care anymore. After the first day I quit squealing for the climbing and went for it - Gair found something in front and waited for me to come around until I laid eyes on it as well.  
A moderate stone platform in the side of the cliff. Would be quite a good cover from the winds too, a hollow, empty space with little mess. My mind screamed straight hallelujah to the heavens when I understood we would be staying here for the night. I wonder how he could've spotted it from back there.

"You still have the wood?" He grunted with his back turned to me and I recalled that I was carrying some branches around. How could I forget, geez. As an appropriate answer, I threw them to the middle, dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground and leaned on the hard stone. The hardness didn't matter though, just getting my ass down somewhere was glorious.  
"You're welcome." I hissed and closed my eyes.

"Where are we anyway? You still haven't told me. I find it rather disturbing if you don't know like you have a habit of doing. Besides we've been walking like five hours straight now, are we close to anything yet?" I sensed the atmosphere tighten a little and heard him move some judging by the steps.

"You haven't asked. We are in Falkreath, and it seems you have a habit of complaining about everything, is it? You ever going to cut it off?"

I flashed my eyes open and swore I saw red dots hovering around. How dare he? After the silence I have kept out of respect he doesn't deserve, he decides to blame me for complaining? All the while he's going at it full ahead? Not today brother, not today. My fists clenched when the rage started to build up. I've been scratched, mocked, ordered around, ripped and treated like a piece of horker waste without any reason and I was getting enough of it.

Who does he think he is? Does he care about anything other than himself? I don't understand what the big problem here is and my bad vibes with the days built up got the better of my emotions. That is my problem, I needed to apparently check out all the high expectations. This time I would do something about it, forget all the exhaustion and soreness. The game is on if that's how you play.

Gair, now without his helmet - guess he took it off when I wasn't looking - turned without motion to watch me peel myself up. I stormed to him.  
"You," I pointed him with my finger, this time speaking with far more force than expected.  
"I don't know what the fuck is going on in your head, but it's going to stop now. I am sick of you treating me like some piece of damned trash. You are a disaster - a freaking son of a bitch and I will say I'm ending it right here. Do you even know how frustrating that is, like all the things wouldn't be hard enough, you have to make it two point hell! Where did you come out from? Oblivion?!"

He snarled. "You agreed to -"

"No, that is not an excuse, don't give me that one. You're not interrupting me. I don't give a crap if you are the Dragonborn, to be honest, I did expect a little bit more but no, you're acting as clever as a braindead mudcrab!"

Served. I had no idea what I was saying right now. All the things just popped up to my mind and I blew everything out on an instant, whatever I had figured out. The lines on Gairs face darkened when his obvious annoyance kicked in. Too bad I forgot to call him a milk-drinker, which would've been appropriate. He would've opened his mouth but I got to it first.  
"You know what? I'm done. You are an empty-headed bra, a queen of brats! I'm not playing your game anymore, I have gotten my fair share of your bloody stupid attitude!"

Now I stood in front of his face and for the first time checked our height difference, when I directed my eyes up an inch to take a stare. My throat got tingly from all that screaming and if my eyes could shoot fire he'd be burning. Breathing became was fast and heavy inside my lungs.  
I didn't even wince when the man took hold of my wrist and squeezed it. I could tell I was getting to him for good. Gair observed my face up and down like he'd be deciding was it worth to Shout me out of the realm.

"Shut your damn mouth or I will shut it for you." I heard him snarl behind his teeth and that phrase by chance pushed straight to my feelings. In the moment of blind hate I did the most unbelievable thing I could ever think of, the very last one. I surprised myself as good as I did the man - I shoved my arm free and slapped him.  
I heard my palm hit his cheek with a force and his head jerked a bit to the direction I'd done it, otherwise, it did nothing. Yet.

Oh my Nine, I bitch-slapped The Dovahkiin. Right there I realized I had gone further than I should have. Too bad I was way too furious to think about it.  
Afterward there was this strange frozen moment, me being sure we both thought about the same question. His blue eyes turned on me painfully slow, this being the first time I saw some kind feeling in them. If I could read right, something near of a slight shock, assuming you can say that about him. I for sure had this wide-eyed expression going on as well but it didn't change the fact I was trembling mad.

Deciding I wouldn't stay to find out how thrilled he was for this escalation to happen, I stormed out with exaggerated hand waving. I needed some air and time away from him right now. Angry mumbling.  
Making my way to the ground level with casual slips, I did bring myself to stay somewhere in the near range knowing well all the things lurking around the forests of Skyrim.

After I got enough plant smashing and stomping with a deep breath I stopped on top of a small hill and laid down, sitting there next to a lonely tree. The hillside fell steep on the other side where I finally saw the whole view reveal in front of me as far as eyes could reach. I couldn't believe his guts! No one's telling me to shut up when I have something to say. Asshole.

I slumped down my back against the grass where a couple of Zen minutes turned most of my anger down. Soon enough I was able to focus on the orange sunset painting the nature with all shades of yellow, red and gold. I started to feel the tip of relaxation I so desperately needed. All the mountains shone with the rays but a detail out there made me feel like it wasn't as pure for sunset as it should've been. Small amount of mist formed somewhere closer to the open ground. Touch of gloominess, perhaps.

Recalling Gair stating us being currently in Falkreath, this strange feeling disturbing me explained itself. Falkreath, the city associated with Arkay, was it? Always darkish in there. I mean here. While pondering the fact that clouds weren't covering the sun, I found myself thinking about the Divines. Did I believe in them? I located in Nírn after all and well the answer wasn't that hard: I did.

Daedra are out there as well, so why wouldn't others, all part of the past. Martin, Oblivion crisis, Red Mountain and all that, you know the list. It was pretty clear and a sliver of awe crept upon me. Though Divines were in Skyrim mostly a matter of belief I rather knew them to be there. This fact packed a bunch of new questions related to me. What was the portal? Who opened it or did it open by itself? Why it opened right there, in that time? Was it coincidence? Or not a coincidence?

A knot formed into my stomach, these thoughts were growing too big for me so I dropped them.

I had no answers.

I only realized, what kind of advantage I could have here? Thinking for the first time about the fact I knew what would happen, at least for many parts. Where in the story he was going right now? Or was there story at all, are things even going like in the game or is it different? Can it be different? Why couldn't it be this wasn't a game, this was life and everyone can make anything out of their decisions. Sadly there was only one way to find out, to somehow stay in here or I mean to stay in touch with Gair. He was a total dimwit to be around, but how on earth it could be all of him. Although my feelings towards him were spiky I couldn't help but think the whole legend of the Dragonborn, the predicted hero who would save the universe and the souls from being eaten by the…the World-Eater.

My heart skipped a beat. Alduin is somewhere out there. Alduin and the dragons. A small spark of curiosity trapped in me, I wanted to know what the dragons looked like. I wanted to see with my own eyes, what a wonder but at the same time, a dark voice in me told that you shouldn't want to. Not unless there was no choice. Dragons were a matter of life and death: to wish to encounter them was an unwise thing to do. They were dangerous beasts that crushed whole villages if they wanted to and well you can't spawn back if you die.

Somehow the thought of the First-Born of Akatosh was much scarier than it was before and to say scary was to put it mild. A black ancient red-eyed dragon, bigger from the others with a power that outmatches anything and an ability to summon rocks down the sky. I shivered from the thought of seeing him and told myself to stop before I'd freak out. The adventurous or stupid part of me fangirled even him right now, but I got to stop. Alduin isn't going to give you an autograph and a fan picture with a hug.

I sighed and smiled a little at the same time. You know, think if I could take a selfie and hashtag it Alduin: Best Friends Forever.

Golden hour shone in the sky and for moments I let my thoughts flow. Some birds left their nests and lonely deer jumped somewhere among the trees down the hill. Inhaling calm and quiet was relaxing. Mountains threw darkening shadows around the plains. I turned my eyes to watch the stone tower which peak could be seen somewhere far and wondered what's in there. Mages? Bandits? Or nothing, only ruins. I almost felt the urge to investigate but I wasn't qualified to do that. Kind of sad.

I'd like to know how to fight and start collecting stuff from robbers and bad guys - perhaps little less bad guys as well. Who knows there could be something rare.

In the evening the wind turned colder. It blew from the mountains and there on the darker side of the horizon, flickered already a few stars. I had no idea how long I'd been sitting here but I felt the tiredness pressing my eyelids down. In this haze I mentally startled myself when I heard the man speak behind me. Somehow he'd gotten to me without noticing or keeping a sound, sneak skill much? Or then I dozed off.

"That was quite a hit you did back there." his soothing voice stated before arriving closer to me as I jumped up to sit I got a hold of my offense, without being able to recognize the changed delivery. I huffed saying nothing and he moved beside me only to lean on the tree trunk mentioned before, I felt his eyes on my back.  
"…And I think, perhaps I might have deserved it." he kept going on, making me raise an eyebrow. Still, I didn't let my surprise to show to him and fixed my sight somewhere else.

"Yeah, you did".

Gair didn't give a notice to my bluntness and instead he went silent.  
"And I am." he paused. "...pretty sure I have been a little too nasty for you."

"That's putting it easy. You were a massive..-" He interrupted. "I admit that one. You are nothing but right Bria. It wasn't fair."

I raised my gaze at him and we examined each other for a brief time. I tried to read the situation and for my amazement, I remarked on the mans face something else than strict coldness. He looked relaxed but his eyes were somehow deep, even a little disturbed. The remarkable point here was that I heard my name said out loud. He had never done it before.  
Whatever else was on Gairs mind, it came out with a certain difficulty. Uncomfortable wording and such and in my whole life I couldn't have imagined him talking like that. It becane clear for once he didn't know what to say or if he knew he was hesitant or unwilling.

I stood up from my place and faced the guy. Knowing I couldn't keep on hating while seeing him genuinely struggle, I thought we'd gotten a fair share of bad blood. Strange but I might have regretted the slap after all. Realization stabbed my brains.  
"Are you trying to apologize?" I approached the sentence through a thin ice. I could swear I saw the relief going through the mans body and now the real hint of a smile came across his lips.

"I could be."

I released a small chuckle. It was unnecessary but I couldn't help since he was the one looking so out of his comfort zone, though handling it well. Finally I understood what kind of a man he was. He was the man type. Gair frowned at me.  
"Now I know what's the problem here. You know I should put you through this, you would deserve it after what you did." I rubbed my forehead. "…But fortunately I am not a cruel person. And I did slap you so, I'm sorry for that." I paused.

"Still serious though, stop being a jerk."

He cleared his throat.  
"I do hope, at least the problem isn't a magic goat. Scary beast that one."

As his phrase faded, I couldn't believe he said that. I stared at Gair for a moment watching how the Nord dared to smirk at me, eyes shining in mischief. We ended up having a little fun before he eventually dropped the subject. I dusted my hands after climbing onto my feet and sighed, side eyeing the direction of our camp.

"We aren't even yet of course. I'll forgive you if you can be whatever else than a massive idiot, is that cool or what?" Gair turned to observe me before answering and grimaced.  
"So, a massive idiot it is then." I threw the guy with a stick and finally agreed to return to the camp.

* * *

When the sun later on fell behind the horizon, swift darkness covered the area, leaving us to sit around our campfire. Embers cracked occasionally but otherwise, none of us hadn't spoken a word much after our quarrel earlier. I sat more or less comfortably on the edge of the cliff watching the clear night sky, drowning in thoughts until they were interfered. Gair pushed in front me a piece of bread with a slice of rabbit meat on top.

To be honest it was the best thing I've ever seen. Without opposing this offer, I took it and started to munch in deep silence but unfortunately it didn't take me long to eat. I practically inhaled the food, I was so hungry that if I'd have waited a couple hours more I could've fainted. You remember those times when some of your respective households were mad at you and they'd start to pull out the cards like: you've never been really hungry!

Well, I guess there was a first time for everything. I wasn't hungry, I was starving. Rationed meals are all about getting used to it and I never got to that point. What would your body tell you when you stop eating like a horse? Instead of every half an hour going to the fridge, you're eating twice a day tops with a massively increased energy consumption. Does in fact, beat the hell out of you and I wasn't feeling any better than during the past two days.

The possibility of an physical over exhaustion concerned me some which would be completely absurd concept to the guy sitting a few feet away. No other choice in here but to keep moving so nagging about it wouldn't make a difference. I understood.

Our eyes met when I spotted him glancing at me. I had well time to take a proper look on his facial features, now that he was without his helmet for a longer time. Funny that. I immediately judged Gair would have looked pretty good, perhaps even handsome if it wasn't for his long-time-traveling- appearance. It ruffened up anyone - the first of my thoughts.  
He had a strong, not so wide jawline and the unshaven beard did fit him in a way which really enchanced all his brooding, but once again my wondering went towards his eyes. They were pretty, even mysterious and looked like his real eye color should be something else under all that blue. It stood out.

I suspected in a way the eyes must have been connected to him being the Dragonborn and I wanted to solve this Sherlock Holmes case of the strange eyes. I'd bet that the guy wouldn't know the answer himself either, plus it would be unusual if I'd start asking questions about eyes. I don't practice to be a creeper.  
"I like the double moons." I said quietly and glanced upwards. "They are nice. We don't have moons like that." Cool opening line.

Gair did the same glancing but returned his frowning look upon me.  
"And you mean exactly what by that phrase? How do you don't have two moons?"  
"Never mind, shouldn't have said that."

"Are you a nord by any chance?" I changed the subject and nodded towards the man hoping he would ignore my light tongue. Damn, I didn't even think about what I was saying, I just said what I thought. He seemed to recall my protectiveness but didn't push me any further.  
"Yes, I am"

I smiled at this answer.  
"Hah, knew it! I always knew the Dragonborn would be a nord and now it's confirmed. Actually, that may have been a stupid question. You can't be mistaken to anything else, you're too...nordy." This sudden burst of talking seemed to make him listen to me at least for a while, which was new. "…So umm. Any special abilities? I mean sure, besides the shouts for you, anything specific?" I had the flow on. The man crossed his arms before complying.

"I've heard about one. Some people say they've conjured it up, some are lying." His answer made me pull up an imaginary question mark and I continued in interest.  
"What do you mean you have only heard about it?" Gair shifted his weight from one side to another and gave me a significant look.

"By this specific thing, I'd think you're referring to a supposed release of power that frightens your enemies as a real warrior would? Haven't heard from anyone who'd done it out of their will. May or may not happen." I silently hummed and judged this new piece of information.  
"It has a name." I said. "It's called the battle cry." The man snorted.

"No, it's not."  
"Yeah, it is."

"No. It is not."  
"Yes, it is!"

"It's not, that's ridiculous-"  
"You're ridiculous. It's called that now, deal with it!"

The debate ended with a with a frustrated groan on Gairs part and snap on mine. By reading the tightened atmosphere, I reconned he had heard enough questions so I quit expressing my interest on racial abilities. We went a while without speaking while the man adjusted his weapon.  
"So, what about you?" He continued. "You told me, you're not from around here. Yet you are asking me things which are pointing you know more than most individuals."

Should have known he would return the favor but I really couldn't say against it, since I was the one who started. We both tried to avoid the conversation about ourselves but still engaged to ask stuff, me mostly and I admit I would like to know him some more.  
"Well let's say.." a thought passed my head. "I read a lot. It's complicated so the whole thing is more understandable that way. I have quite a few books, telling stories about places and I've read nearly everything. Several times." His frown deepened.

"Stories," he grimaced. "are overestimated. They don't tell the real truths nearly often enough."

This sentence rang in my mind for a while as it matched to some of my questions. He could be right and I had to stop relying on the things I thought were true, but it didn't feel quite right. I was positive there were some things to achieve with my knowledge of the future. At least an alternative one but for now this should wait for another time to come out. I didn't want him to think me as a complete nutcase just yet. I cleared my throat.  
"Well, where are we- I mean, you going besides Falkreath? I know you have a destination."

He threw a new piece of wood into the flames and switched his position on the rock he was currently sitting. At the same time, I dragged myself into the range of the warm fire.  
"If you must know I am heading to a mountain. The Throat of The World."

My head snapped when I heard this. High Hrothgar, of course, Arngeir and the Greybeards. But what for? Intuition told me this would't be his first journey up there. Has he already tried to find the horn or was this something else? The point being, what if the monks could help me? I knew if anyone had a clue about the mystic forces of the universe, it'd be them. The plan in question felt almost perfect but how on earth am I going to get myself with him?

For now, even thinking such plotting made me sloppy, so all I did was a big dive under the wool blanket which we kind of shared, not at the same time.  
This was because I knew he would take the first watch so I had time to close my eyes. Somehow the flames fuming in the fire created an atmosphere and I sighed. A feeling of safety came around whilst knowing the man was awake and I thought sleeping wouldn't be as hard now than before.

The lack of wind here helped my dreams to catch on and it took me a minute or two to fall into a deep slumber.


	3. Outlander

Grey, miserable clouds rolled onto the sky above, when nature around us covered in morning dew. Damp air filled with invisible water drops hung about, low and heavy. Bitter chill brought by the endless winds bit through my clothes, but I didn't care anymore, it was the least of my worries. When I had last woken up, it had rained for a while, until we finally got ourselves ahead of the mountain range.

The constant dripping of water faded away soon, as the line of clouds stuck to the peaks. Regardless of it, I was able to feel the heavy moisture in my lungs with every breath I took in. The most tragic side of this story, would have been my shoes, wet all the way to my feet. I started to notice basic sneakers weren't made for hiking in the terrain of wild nature. The fabric started to rip and tear from the sides, resulting in every little stick and stone going in. Plus on notice, let's not even talk about the condition of the rubber bottoms.

Who in the world would have guessed you could kill a new pair of shoes in five days when it normally takes a year to get even a proper worn out. It doesn't even mean they'd be broken, this is insane!  
The second bad was, well the smell. Have you ever been without a shower a week after rummaging through forests? Me neither, except now and I was embarrassed to even take a look at myself. I mean seriously trash the other sensations, I can feel the layer of dirt, dust, mud and sweat on me. Disgusting.

For now the sudden weather change made me think we'd be close to the town already - this kind of pleasant condition could be nothing else. Try and tell me otherwise. My imagination painted pictures of lingering eyes behind the treeline. Lingering, creepy eyes, the ones that follow you as you go along your journey. Now what came to roads I did dislike wandering around in the middle of uncharted shrubbery. The opposite of what Gair wanted us to do during the last two hours.

Guess I had to only hope we weren't coming across any angry Spriggans, which wasn't likely unless he gets the idea to leave the path. I don't understand at all, why it is so hard to walk in straight lines? Wouldn't that be simple and safer? Could be so, but when I asked about this the only thing I got was a small sentence about shortcuts.

A mental sigh filled my brains. Yeah, when did you run around Skyrim using only the main roads? The answer is not ever but trusting shortcuts? Shortcuts are always bad and end up using more time than intended. Up to this point though, nothing proved to happen. No major disaster yet. Overall my body got sore and my mind tired of being on my toes all the time.

While the menial task of walking had become numbing long ago, I had time to ramble around thoughts. One particular thought in fact. The fact consuming my head was a piece of information, one I'd gained last night. Deciding from now on, that would be the target of my focus, I realized having no idea what to do with it. The only certain thing I knew. Something had to be done before we'd reach Falkreath. Maybe I could…-

"Stop!" I snapped out of it hearing Gair part whisper, part speak to me. He had picked up sudden tension into his moves, which made me instantly nervous. I saw him twitch a little.  
"What? What is…-"

"Shush! Not a word, listen."

I frowned but did what he said. When we both stood there completely unmoving, I started making out weird noises from the forest side. Mumbling at first, slow and steady. Then there was a loud laugh, confirming a definite presence of people. I glanced at him.

"Bandits?" I lowered my voice with a questioning look but when he answered the man didn't return the eyes and instead kept them on the tree line.  
"Might be. Or might be something else. Come on."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"I said, _come on._ "

After he finished his last line, I already saw him stride towards the location. I cursed with myself, as he gave me no other choice but to follow after. Reminding, the last thing I wanted now was to investigate mysterious people behind the bush! Like we didn't have problems already.  
Why, why and why he had to be so damn stone-head about everything? Usually, I was specifically the one trying to stick my nose in everyone's business but not this time – this time I thought his idea was stupid. Idiocy. I didn't sign up for a suicide squad. But of course, nothing happened, because we have to disagree about everything.

I was starting to think it was some kind of law of the natur-...fine I really need to get going now.

Tiptoeing in his trail, I rushed close behind and steeled my ears for further talking. The closer we came, the louder they got. My lack of information about his proper intentions made me unsure of my steps, adding the fear of snapping branches. Still, even if Gair's attention remained on the scene in front, he guided my movements by showing where to step. The much-needed help on avoiding type of spots got a feeling out of me. A positive one, this little tiny awesome sense of caring?

Too abstract for me to understand and when he finally stopped we bent ourselves behind a bunch of high plants, which you may also call trees if you like. Nothing too big hadn't even happened yet, but a certain rush of energy shot through me. It caused my muscles ready themselves for anything sudden, or so it felt like. The warming tension hit the pressure spots by the hiding. I forced myself to keep still and take a peek at the men ahead.

"…Do you have it Lygmir?"

"Have what?"

"The key! We gave it to you don't ya remember?"

"Oh _that_ key, I'm sure I had it somewhere."

Basically what we saw were a couple of – as I had predicted – bandits sitting around a put up camp. with nothing more than few rolled bedrolls on the grass but something different caught my eye. The only time I had seen one of these guys was two days ago, only being a poor single person trying to rob Gair's money. He might've thought that I wouldn't be any threat at that.

Those two again arguing themselves about some key were better armored, the one called Lygmir wore a sturdy iron armor with, a what? A leather helmet? Oh no no, this is so wrong. More voices reached our ears but this time a major change of tone turned up and I assumed Gair wanted to see what was happening here.

"…Son of a-?! How could you dim-wit lose it again? Fuck, you better find the key before Mynard comes back."

I peeked at Gair and saw him smirking by himself before I touched his arm to get his attention. When he turned his head I formed the words _what now_ with my lips, as an barely audible whisper.  
He nodded towards the opposite way, telling me to wait and soon I learned a reason when the third man appeared. Once again leaving me to wonder how on earth he saw such things before hearing them. Is there an X-ray vision included with the Dragonborn powers? Because this is supernatural.

The scene continued with the two guys jumping up to greet the arriving person, who looked more important man in their ranks. He had full steel armor on him and a battle axe but no helmet whatsoever.  
"Ease mates. Have you seen Tolfring around?" Someone coughed.

"No, 'e left somewhere, babbling some nonsense about investigating a flashing light or somethin'. If I knew otherwise I'd say he'd finally lost it."

"So did you happen to see this, what a light you say?"

"I saw nothin'. Probably stared at the sun too long." they laughed a little again and the next sentences were too quiet to be heard. I raised my brows to their talking about a light, whatever that meant? Too bad I couldn't know when this happened.  
Would it be possible that their missing friend had been the one we encountered before?

"Wait here." I heard another whisper coming from my side and glanced at the man to see Gair searching for a way forward. I shifted towards him.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Watch and find out. But don't you dare to move, not an inch," he said and with that disappeared to the other side. I figured he wanted to circle the camp but otherwise I looked like a big question mark. Somehow I suspected those bandits wouldn't even know what hit them.

Now, the one I thought would be Mynard fiddled something with the chest laid next to the others, perhaps tried to get it open. The bandit muttered something under his breath.  
"Where's that key Lygmir?" A few curses came from the background and the nameless one made an angry face towards the others. I had covered view, but managed to make out enough, even if a couple of them were out of line.

"Lygmir?" The leader asked, now a bit more impatiently but he didn't get an answer - _holy crap_ \- because well, Lygmir couldn't answer to anyone anything with a dagger sticking out of his neck. I saw it when the man fell to the ground with a moan.  
Thinking of it, I should have turned away from the event but alas that wasn't an option anymore. This could be a chance to actually see him being challenged. To know how good Gair was with his weapons, this was my plan at first.

"Morning to you friends! How's business today?" the man yelled, stepping out into sight behind the dead body and the two left drew their weapons on hand.  
"What the? You! You're goin' to pay for that you milk-drinker!"

I almost expected a _you picked a bad time to get lost friend_ \- line to come up but I guess milk-drinker is fine too. We should count though, that I can't link the word to be an insult. Gets me laughing every time but In this moment the thought translated for a brief smile only.  
Gair drew his steel sword but took a rather amused approach with their taunting. Mark the rule number one: never let your feelings get over in a fight. He was cool as ever. Still no Thu'um huh?

"You really should reconsider that one." Gair pointed the armored bandit with his weapon.

Processing the event occurring afterwards didn't prove to be a challenge. First, my attention flew to the way Gair moved with them even if I didn't see everything. His speed surprised me for an unknown reason. The two bandits attacked quite at the same time. The first one prepared his strike and got a kick in the gut. Gair blocked the axe. He turned around. The man with the armor regained balance. He charged forward but his trip ended. The Dragonborn dodged and sliced first his arm. The bandit screamed. Then the head.

Details disappeared from me when the wounded person fell his back towards my position. The finish came soon enough and the gurgling scream filled the air before it vanished with his throat sliced open. I jumped back. My lips parted to release the squeal which never came out.  
I was still close enough to see another open gash under his hair but a wave of nausea swept over me with a sudden flash.

It hit me straight to the face. I had never seen a dead body once in my life. Sure, you think wasn't there the one from earlier? Well yes, but I didn't really look at it. It was dark. Now, this was right there. I called back the moment his limbs had still moved before the the fight ended for him at least and found my hands freezing cold. All the blood circulation from my fingers and feet withdrew away. I forced myself to look higher, to not pay attention so I wouldn't possibly throw up.

I realized killing people would be sometimes necessary in Skyrim if you're in bad luck. How couldn't I know. Either that or let them kill you but those were still people and I didn't think I ever could do it.

Mynard was the only one left now and he appeared to be the most challenging – or wisest. They exchanged few hits but it was clear Gair had the advantage. He managed to damage the bandit's wrist by pure impact force, which caused the leader to withdraw some steps back. Apparently, the axe swung slower than the one-handed sword so the bandit may have tried to buy himself more time. Indeed he got what he wanted - Gair gave it to him. He enjoyed the deal. Like a cat and his pray, when it's obvious the cat is only toying with it.

The Dragonborn wasn't a nice guy, not in this state. He took what he wanted when he had to. A subtle shine of brutality. If he ever weighed the lives of these men, he'd already made a decision. We could have gone forward in the first place or be on our way, which didn't happen. Maybe there was something important he wanted. Or then this was just about having fun, whatever the answer was I put too much thought into it.

In the midst of battle, the man in steel grimaced with blood trail falling out from his mouth. The damage made by the strikes through his defenses. Mynard circled around, stepping closer and closer to me, the place where I had been sitting on my knees. The first nervous thought was a question: Should I move? I didn't think so, he was too occupied to even look this way.

"You can still quit Mynard and tell the others I said hello. Don't mind, they are going to end up like those idiots there." I heard Gair taunting him while he approached.  
"You dream of it!"

He snorted. "I wouldn't have let you do that anyway."

The bandit started to charge for the other side, reaching for the high ground. He was going to do it straight past me. I had no proper idea what I thought back there, but I got really stupid – or genius – idea popping. Depends where you look at it.  
I waited, standing halfway to my feet and when the time came I pushed my other foot in front of the bandits. Pull swept me off balance, when the man stumbled down with a surprised yelp. I could swear I saw the dumb look on his face in the mid-air. I caught hold. With all the fuss around, Gair took his advantage in a matter of seconds.

I had no time to turn my head when he came up and pushed the blade through the man's side in the weak spot of his armor, both hands gripping the handle.

The blade sank like a knife into butter and something nasty cracked. This started to be way over the head, so my first startled reaction was to scramble further from the body. Wishing he'd die quick so I wouldn't have to see the blood pouring out, my legs got strangled together. As I fell backward on the ground, a piece of wood stuck my thigh. While feeling the sting, I couldn't help but cover the sight. The sword retracted. Mushed noise, the last cry of its victim following close behind.

Then it was silent.

I noticed later on how shaky I was and I refused to turn my gaze forward. Knowing Gair looked right at me, I hardened my facial expressions even if he would still figure out the state of my mind. Any effort on my part to look tough were diminished by my dirty appearance, but I had some dignity left. Did not want to give him another reason to say something stupid about me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay there, what were you thinking? How come you are never doing anything as I tell you to?" He scolded me, not by yelling though, he was plain with a slight annoyance. Again. I rubbed my cheek with a straight face and let deep breath come out of my mouth - the one I aggressively held in.*

"Nope." I took a breath. "Technically, you told me to only wait so I waited. Some time," I huffed, which led me to push myself so my voice wouldn't crack. He stepped forward over the dead man but didn't say anything back to me. "Besides you can't deny I did help you, didn't I?"

When I started to scramble up, I soon found instead the Dragonborn giving me his hand. This sudden gesture made my face turn up the confusion for a moment. I froze without knowing how I should react and looked up to him with a frown, only to see he wasn't mad at me at all. At least didn't look like it and it was hard to believe this was the man who minutes ago slaughtered a bunch of people.

"On that we can agree of course. You did help. Come on there, I'm not going to flip you over." Gair said with a hint of softness in his voice. I grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up from the wet forest bottom. A casual observation at this point, he does have much strength as he looks like he has. No disappointment in that matter.  
" _Uh_ , thanks. I guess."

The man nodded to me with a tiny – if not so completely happy smile across his lips and waved at me to come forth. I didn't comprehend. I know I told him to be something else than an idiot but I never expected this. Was that an actual friendly action? With words? Wow, it had me good. I'd already sunk in the fact Gair would be basic himself, then this happens and I had no clue how to answer. Besides going along anyway, when he headed towards the empty camp.  
I felt like my social skills died and without a warning, I'd have to perform CPR at them.

Avoiding the dead I stopped in the middle, noticing how Gair bent down to pick something from the ground and I watched him curiously. A metal object. I opened my mouth.  
"Wait, how did you find that? Don't tell me the key just happened to lay there, wait what's in that chest anyway?" He rose and walked up to it across the old fireplace.

"It did and that's what we're about to find out. These guys aren't always the best safe keepers you know and it seems Lygmir dropped it. Sometimes you do get lucky."

"I would have broken the lock or something. Anyways, now that we're here I'm checking if there's anything else around." I might as well do so. Though I was still a little staggered with the corpses lying around, I thought it would be stupid not to take everything you can. Once again I had to admit regardless of the violence, (it wasn't me who killed them anyway) that looting a campsite was a pleasant experience.

There was a lot of stuff, most of them not useful to us. When wandering further I found a leather bag thrown between rocks. Glancing back to the man who remained busy with his own things, I kneeled beside my newly discovered item. My hands opened the rough ledge.  
"Hmm, what's this." muttering to myself, I started to clear out the pile. It looked like I sacked someone's personal stash.

The biggest and the most notable thing in the bag was a small book. It brought journals into my mind, or those ruined books except it wasn't ruined. No writing on the pages made me think that it had to be new and while putting that aside, I went on through.  
Found a charcoal, an iron dagger with a sheath and a mug. Exactly that one I didn't need but somehow I decided to stuff the book and the charcoal into my pockets. Those barely fit but I managed.

Viewing the worn dagger in my fingers, I opened another one of the zippers and stuck that with me too. Who knows I may yet need it.

A funny snort escaped me when I thought what I was doing here: collecting useless junk and for a moment I felt ridiculous. I mean think about it, it's like I got brainwashed to take everything because why not. Just wait for the moment when I start throwing things away to get some super-mega-ultra- enchanted armor with me. Maybe I should get me some strength potion? Oh, wait potions do exist that's incredible, they would come handy yes?

Leaving that behind I twaddled back, seeing Gair attaching something to his belt and when I came up to him, he looked up at me with a satisfied grin.  
"Knew it would be worth it. They've been tracking me since I left from Whiterun so I thought they'd have quite the price by now"

"What?! Tracking you? So you didn't happen to tell me of that by some innocent accident? Is that even all of them?"

"You didn't need to know. And of course not, that was just a small scout faction send ahead since I successfully lost them in the Brittleshin pass. Stubborn lads for sure, I'd really like them scrawling back into the skeeverhole they came from… " So maybe there was a bright side on this? Was there?

I put on my best sassy bandit impression.  
" _Hey_ , you know that guy who ate a dragon soul? _Let's rob him_! What a fantastic idea."  
Gair gave a brief stare with a straight face and I took a moment to ponder if I happened to say something wrong.  
"Chill, I threw a joke. No need to be that grim." I said and noticed him walking towards me, belts clinking and all.

"How much you have exactly read those stories of yours?" He suddenly threw. Didn't know why, but he seemed way too determined. I wasn't completely sure what this case was about. Now I had a guess though, afraid I'd be right. There was a pause in action.

" _Eh_ , I know your special abilities well enough. Doesn't everybody?" I cleared my throat. "I mean at least the Nords, but I think you have to get used to that. I may know some things I...shouldn't. It's complicated. Really."

This was getting awkward for me and I wondered where he tried to lead the conversation. Gair tilted his head but didn't speak.  
"What do you know about the light?"  
I took a step back. "Huh? What light?"

"The bandits weren't talking complete nonsense there, I saw it too. A flash in the sky that took maybe a second, but I let it be, although it seemed strange."  
"...So?"

"Happened four days ago, right before you ran into me. An odd coincidence isn't it?"  
Oh yeah. He thought I was the one who might have created it or had something to do with it. Then again he could be right. This left me hanging. I didn't see anything like that myself when I landed so, it was me? Or the portal to be sure. I ruffled my hair while raising my brows at him. Please don't lose words now.

"Speaking the truth." The man stared. "It- it might have been me. Or at least the reason I was dropped to Skyrim." His twisting glance told me everything he wanted to ask so I continued. I had no reason to hide this from him, believe it or not.

"Yea, It might have been me. Because.." I paused. "Um. I'm not from Tamriel at all- I mean _Nírn._ " We both were silent. Gair inhaled.  
"What?!" I eyed the man on the side.  
  
"I said I dropped. Because I literally fell down, through something. I'm not from Nírn. You know, the- this universe." Silence again. "I promise I am not crazy. And no I had nothing to do with it! The things I'm telling you are way beyond reason. I've got no clue what happened. It was the middle of a night, I was out with my dog. The next thing I came across was this- this glowing white thing like…" I was almost about to say like the sky of Sovngarde but I remembered he doesn't know what it looks like. I tried to find a replacement.

"…like white mist and light moving in circles. I didn't know what to do with it other than investigate, I put my hand through and fell here. In the forest. I know _things_ because we have, well books about this world, that wasn't a lie. The rest of the story you already know, I came across a troll and I ran. The only explanation I have, the flash you saw came from the portal that closed behind me. I think I did tell you that I got lost? Well yeah, I wasn't born here, in this reality."

Gair watched me as confused as ever before. We looked at each other. He implied clear disbelief, was going to say something but didn't. After a while the nord seemed to take back many thoughts and phrases. There it was, I felt like drowning again but this time the reason was far more understandable. Stop looking at me like that!  
"Is this- even true? Are you telling me the truth?" He finally started.

"I swear. The only truth I know. I don't have any more knowledge of this than you do, I'm out." The man weighed my words, narrowing his eyes. I guess he tried to decide how to respond to all of this.

"In a normal case, I would say you are out of your mind. Completely and incurable."  
"But you are no normal case, that much is clear to me. So another world then? I hope you know that sounds like a bad joke. But I don't think I have any other choice but to believe you- you are not that good of a liar." He turned to kick the chest shut.

"It would explain a lot. Like whatever you're wearing. Or the fact that you're gawking weapons like you've never seen any of them before. Against the common knowledge I am aware there are many unknown things in existence. If the plane of Oblivion itself is out there, then I will go with that."

I blinked my eyes as I dragged along with the Dragonborn who started leaving the camp and headed back to the way we came. Is this happening? Did he believe me? A fine start. At the same time, I got a thought in my mind which could help me forward, so I wanted to continue this conversation in a way or another.

"You, you believe me then? Are you-" He finished my thoughts with a couple of low words, speaking a tone that brought back his usual hardness.  
"For now."

I jumped over a large rock and landed on the open ground again. How can he be this neutral about that? Like many times before this would otherwise go as always: we'd keep going with a decent amount of silence, but this time I had something to say. It swelled in me as a little mess of tension. Never got used to having conversations this long and I reached the man with few quick steps, slowing him down.

"Gair, I have something I want to ask from you. It's important this time." I didn't give him a chance to answer when I knew how easily he judged everything without hearing the whole thing.  
"It came to my mind sometime after you mentioned, you were going to High Hrothgar. I know what we agreed to and I know I should be on my way when we reach Falkreath. The catch is, I don't know how to get back home but I know about the Greybeards. I know if there's anyone who knows something about mystic forces and all that, it would be them. But they wouldn't listen to me on my own anyway." I tried to keep my tone as much down as I could in order to establish the topic.

"So I need you. I would like to take any chance there is to get back where I came from. If you don't care, think it this way: if they are able to help me, you can finally get rid of me for good. Win-win situation. I swear I'd never be on your way if I didn't have to."

When I finally held my talking, he stopped back towards me and turned around. Perhaps troubled by the request and no doubt he could get rid of me right now if he wanted to.  
"For Talos' sake. I've had enough of you for a while, so can you just cut the blabber. I certainly can get rid of you, so don't push it!"

Now he sounded angry, but I had learned a thing or two about it while traveling with him. I continued because I knew this wasn't the end. He had gotten mad at me for talking, not exactly at what I said.  
"You didn't answer to me, that was a question. Will you help me, one last time?"  
"If I say I will think about it, will you stop bothering me?"

"Sure." yes sir, mister _Dovahkiin_ Sir, how would you like your face full of-

He let out a heavy grunt and kept going. I shook my head and eyed him with depressing looks while trailing along. How on earth am I surviving with him? There are those moments when he looks like he has an actual life inside his head. First, it seems we're getting along for a while, then it rebounds and we're on each-others faces again. No more effort given.

* * *

As we traveled forward the nature around started to dry up. The rain never reached so far. All the shades of dark green surrounded us in the spruce forest. No fog but the clouds still rolled on the sky as before. The non-existent wind made our moving easier and while turning my head I saw a small spring between the rocks. The sight reminded me of my impending thirst.

Ignoring the gloomy feeling, I otherwise liked this place some, the soil underneath was dark and fresh.

We had been walking about a couple of hours and I couldn't help but think, this area became more familiar than usual. A hope we'd be arriving on the destination? After all the exhaustion had gotten on, it already made me experience a bad mood. I found myself wishing we'd at least stop somewhere, gods my legs hurt! Please make a stop for this.

That was the last thought I had time to think before raising my eyes from the ground and seeing the most incredible sight in a long time. Hope was the right word to describe it: Wooden gates of the city and two guards standing in front of it. I hadn't seen anything else in Skyrim up to this point except for a few outlaws and Gair, so watching the people of Falkreath was exciting. An actual civilization?

It was funny to understand that the guards do have an actual face beneath that helmet because the kind of thing never came into my mind. I took them always as more of a nuisance than a legit thing for preventing crimes and creating order, so I had to look a while longer when we passed inside.

I took a few steps ahead and examined the surroundings, hearing sounds of the people and their animals around. Chicken roamed across the muddy streets, I spotted an old lady walking towards the general store and heard birds chirping and a dog barking.  
There was this calm and somewhat dreamy thought filling my head and it got me good that in a way I had seen some of this before. The village seemed to be quiet now. It was always, right?

My gaze flew towards the famous - barely visible - graveyard trying to catch a glimpse of the old priest but didn't see anyone. Once again I had problems handling everything but figured out it wouldn't be new anymore. I had absolutely no energy to run around wondering every person along the way and the most important thing: I'm still a stranger.

Clomping around to face Gair, I folded my arms, nodding to him as in frowning manner. I needed his answer now but otherwise I didn't speak a word. His eyes went up and down for a moment in the silence, broken only by some far away cow.  
Unable to do any kinds of conclusions about him, I waited raising my brows when the man stepped closer to be only a few feet away. Before any other reaction, my reflexes caught up when he took something from his waist. The man threw me something appearing to be a clinking pouch full of septims. Was this part of the stuff he got from the camp? Holding it in my hands I tilted my head, watching how Gair smirked at me before he started talking.

"Well, what are you looking at? Do hear this. You'll need a proper armor if you are going to keep with me any further. Might save your life someday, even if I'm going to be doing a lot of that anyway."

" _Haha_ , keep telling that to yourself." A weak but a lot telling smile spread on to my face. "Knew it." I grimaced.

"Do you know how to pick an armor?" he asked.  
"I thought a straight start with a full daedric one should be fine, why?" Gair nudged my side and a short hum came out of him.

"I'm suggesting you get a weapon for yourself too. No choice but to teach you how to use one, that can't be avoided here. We'll see if there's anything worthwhile in you."

"Challenge accepted, I can take anything." I spat the words to his face with a hint of certain determination. Gair stuck with his stupid attitude and waved it away, though he still paid attention. Strong amusement glistened within those eyes. It made me ask, if he enjoyed after-all these half-serious bickering moments with me. Made my head swirl.

"...Don't try me. One warning here, you might come to regret your decision. There is no way I am going easy."

"Oh, yea? Like I haven't noticed that yet. Let's wait for the certain day when I'm kicking _your_ sorry ass across all nine holds and wipe some dragon face with it. Then you go telling me about going easy!" Something world-changing happened in that second. He laughed.

For the first time in forever I heard him actually, genuinely laugh. And it turned contagious which got me snickering as well. Didn't prepare for that one but accidents happen. Gair took his helmet off, drifting past me. The man shook his head – I noticed in the corner of my eye that few patrolling guards were kind of interested what was going on here.

"You have some choice of words. And a very creative collection of curses in that matter, not bad. But they do say it's good to have impossible life goals, those tend to drive you forward." with that he started walking still chuckling and stopped in front of the Dead Man's drink.  
"Now, I'm assuming you can manage your way around in the town without me babysitting you, _hm_? If not, you'll find me in the tavern, we are not leaving anywhere for a while." Rolling my eyes I agreed to that one. A piece of cake.

"Wow, what a surprise. I almost forgot about nords and their mead, go ahead no one's stopping you. There's like zero ways one can get lost in here. I'll be making sure I fetch you if I happen to come by any fire or frost breathing lizards. Unless you're too drunk, then this place is getting wrecked."

"That's damn right. On your way then, and _try_ not to die."

What a smart ass. I let him go with a final wave and turned on my heels. I knew where to head next. You know I have a feeling. Maybe Gair isn't that bad. If he'd let his other side to come up more often, but let's focus on that later. I have stuff to do.


	4. Dear Diary

When I finally got myself going, I navigated towards the wooden house with a porch. It wasn't far away but made me cross the street on my way there. I was happy to see the blacksmith's workshop residing where I remembered and my mind started searching for the right name.

Somewhere in the background a familiar sound of hammer clanking against metal brought me to a nearly nostalgic feeling. A thought crossed me, as this wasn't the time for approaching quite yet. Doubting, I stopped to ponder what I was going to say to him. I couldn't just barge in.  
  
Dropping names was completely out of question of course, who would even do that. There were a lot of things I wasn't supposed to know and considered the plain obvious: I should be like any normal person and ask the name if I wanted to know it. Not necessary right now.  
The problem of knowledge wasn't as much of a problem it seemed to be, main reason being it was impossible to recall every single detail. I would do fine by making sure to leave those extra things in my mouth.

With a bit of time my brains started to form an idea about the armor I wanted. Didn't take that long to choose – not that the options were so massive anyway. Sure, of course the daedric one is the embodiment of badassery but I doubted if Gair himself could wear that. It weighs a ton and even if he could, there's no way no one's running in that thing. Might be a little unpractical.

Stepping onto the wooden trail I climbed the stairs and arrived next to the blacksmiths' workplace. Slow movement. Hot air drifted out the forge as my gaze fixed on the burning coals inside. In front of the anvil there stood a man holding a piece of metal and tongs in his hands. I buggered up a smile when he noticed me rather quickly and turned around, wiping his palms on the dirty front apron. Sweat formed around his hairline.

"Hey there! Can I help you?" I received a loud, friendly greeting, which made me try and ignore my unpleasant look here. In fact, I did my best to avoid a tiny embarrassment on the subject.  
"You are the blacksmith, right? So I think you can. I've come across a need for armor. The leather one specifically."

"Oh yes, I have a few but the fit must be checked. Traveling much? There are always fewer folks coming through our town. Only a hearty soul travels the roads in these days," he casually crossed his arms. "I haven't seen anyone like you here before, looks like you have come a long way" He examined my looks with a bold stare.

My face turned on a grimace and a grin at the same time. Ouch. As demonstrated, that was the nice way to tell you, you look like a homeless junkie who has wiped herself along the forest bottoms with a bottle of skooma as lunch. No wonder though, the bags under my eyes were like two beach balls. Should fix that after I get myself out of this.  
"You could say that.." I mumbled in defeat but continued. "also I will need a weapon as well. A steel sword if you will." Before you think, it's not like I'm trying to be a copycat of our wonderful hero currently residing in the inn – I only thought that the steel sword is a nice basic one.

More than anything I would've loved to have an ebony blade but I had a feeling they wouldn't be as good for a person who isn't familiar with fighting. Advanced stuff, though if I happen to find one anywhere I'm taking it. Elven would do as well but I'd rather stay in my decision. No one wants to use anything starting with _iron_ except if you're flat broke which we aren't. You should see the pouch. Maybe in the future, I could associate with some ranged weapons too. Stealthy.

Lod nodded as a confirmation and went towards the container he had somewhere between the crafting tables. I watched how he opened the lid and pulled out a thing that appeared to be the armor I asked.  
"Come closer." he stated and that I did, which led him standing in front of me, measuring the armor against my body. "Hmm, it'll be good, just a few repairs. You will get it by tomorrow, I am sorry for the delay but I have other works unfinished."

"It's alright I'm in no hurry. Do you mind if I ask you to do one extra thing for that?"  
"Not at all. What is it?" Blacksmith turned away to put the armor back to its place. With this answer, I explained a small change I wanted the leather armor to have. Though Lod needed little convincing for this matter, he agreed to make it. This was all about doing it more fitting to my own purposes, no rocket science involved. You will do quite well with the protective gear if you're using some logic and it does help when you know from what you need that protection from. Gair thinks I'm a complete dumbass. We all know it.

Some people do not live in the wonderful world of instructions, but I guess everyone needs to have something they can be proud of. Those can include quite a various amount of things. Things depending on the individual in question, like a need to have a constant ego booster.

Anyway, drawing my focus back to the reality I handed him the coin, continuing our discussion.  
"I'll be fetching them later tomorrow if that's okay so I can grab all the things at once. I have other stuff to take care of."

"Of course, they will be ready by then and if it is a place you need, there's Valgas Inn back there, the Dead Man's drink." Yeah, that was it! Valga was the woman who owned the place, thanks for the reminder. I glanced behind me and returned to the upper level of the steps. Sweat started to climb on my forehead with the forge around this close. The coals hissed.  
"Thank you, I'm aware. See you later then!"

With a final goodbye and a wave, I left the porch and thought anything I'd need on the way. I knew the armor wasn't the only thing handy. Gray Pine Goods – the general trader was only a few steps away. It was the first building near the gates and wondering my next move I decided to go for it If I'd happen to find something useful, just in case.

Needless to say, I almost died while approaching the sign.

So you may want to know why I almost died? This is what happened: I didn't look down to my feet. Suddenly the biggest, the greatest, the most feared and the deadliest motherfucker of all motherfuckers jumped on me with a loud screech. Caused my poor organs to run out in terror through my mouth and no, this time it wasn't Gair. This was worse. _Yes_ , it is possible.

It was a chicken. I ran for the door cursing along the way. Besides getting played at, I became so close to being jailed for life! Next time remind yourself to watch out. Never kick a chicken, not even when the chicken kicks you.

Snickering with myself a while, I opened the door and went in. Not sure if I expected to be alone, there were two men inside the shop. Judging by the first look they would be relatives, brothers as some may know. This was the one thing I never paid any attention so I had no clue about these guys otherwise. Both were kind of muscular with blonde hair and a small beard - they seemed to be in the middle of something.

"…Ain't done nothing to that. There's always some problems bothering." I heard the younger man complain and mutter about something that I completely missed. The discussion stopped after he laid his eyes on me due to the twisted door that slammed shut. He frowned upon me and straightened himself from the counter he'd been leaning on, walking immediately to the center with a displeased face.  
"New people again?! Where are these wanderers coming from? You don't even look like a Nord." with that, he sneered and rather aggressively passed me (almost pushed me out of his way) before strutting out the door. This action left me standing with a questioning face and when I finally turned to face the shop keeper, the event had me giving him some shoulder shrugs.

"What was that?" I asked, stepping forward. The blonde man gave me an apologetic smile and walked up to the front.

"I'm truly sorry 'bout that. Don't mind Bolund, he's young and gets riled easily. Unlike my brother, I've no dislike for strangers since I met lots of 'em while I was a Stormcloak. Name's Solaf I'm the trader of this town. Anything specific you need?"  
Right, the civil war is going on too. I wanted to see Ulfric maybe but otherwise I didn't know what to think about the whole mess. It was bad either way, even if the empire caused negative feelings in my mind. After all, I am a fan of freedom of belief. On the other hand, they are not the true enemy.

"Greetings, I'm Bria. I was just dropping by" I paused. "You don't happen to know what's the situation with the war do you?"

"There ain't much to tell. The fightin' with the Empire goes the same, the country's divided in half. I don't pick up a blade in Ulfric's name no more, but I still hold with his ideals- then there are those dragons coming back, I've heard."  
"That much is true", remarking this I took a brief look at the things he had for sale. It was quite pleasant to chat a little with the veteran who seemed to be a fair guy. Strict but fair. I thought I was being lucky to find a few nice persons but this talk about the war made me think in reality, there was much bad happening. Without forgetting the Thalmor, the real danger under the facade.

After shaking those things out of my head I said goodbye to the merchant, before finally heading outside. I decided to go for the Inn.  
The visit didn't turn out be a waste of time of course. I came out with one strapped bag and a warm hooded wool cloak to help me protect myself against the cold weather. After folding the cloak nicely into the bag, I added the book with charcoal soon after – look, even in Skyrim I want my things to be in order. The cloth would take much more space if I'd scramble it in.

Avoiding the free wandering animals, I crossed the road once more and climbed the muddy steps leading to the front door.

One part of me wanted to see what it looked like from inside, I'd bet there's a mood in there. Fires and torches make me feel warm, oh and some music. The wooden entrance turned heavier than expected but I managed to go on the other side of it. The only catch? When I did, the place hit me on the face.

  
Oh lords, there goes the mood. I think I saw it running away and doing suicide by jumping off of the nearest cliff. Yup. Smells like men. This was the room-defining the perfect soul of male gender here. Fire? Yes. A Bard? Probably. Calm and relaxing? Not in a million years.  
The wonderful mixture of alcohol, dust, sweat and other things nordy including yelling, laughing and non-existent manners were all over the place. I told myself I wouldn't want to wake any unnecessary attention, not before I got myself into right looking clothes at least. These old ones are a wreck anyway but first I needed to find Gair.

Fire pit in the center warmed up the house while the pillar of smoke soared out of the hole up in the roof. This added burning wood to the selection of smells around the visitor filled tables. A few more than I'd have expected at this hour. An explanation would have been the guards, I glimpsed some of the men with blue robed armors. They don't have the concept of _not_ allowing drinking while working? Of course not, ignoring the fact there isn't much work to do here. 

If you know the nord culture is all about fighting and drinking in a nutshell, you know enough to determine the decibel levels of this place. Otherwise, it didn't look so bad at all. Mounted Elk head hung to the end wall and few benches laid in rough formation, where the largest bunch of people sat.

The group caught my full attention and when I searched for the right man, it didn't take me long to see him. Only I did see something else at the same time, a curious thing this one. There was a woman among the men group.

She wore a greenish dress outfit with a leather corset, long boots, and her hair had this shady mixture of orange and brown. With the dim lighting in the building, she seemed highlighted when standing closer to the big fire. Without mentioning, if her neck hole would be any bigger than that, I'd mix this with a whole another kind of tavern.

I refused to forget this one, you my girl are famous but whether in a good or bad way, that's a bit conflicted. Hello Narri, it's nice to see you. Or is it?

I wasn't sure why but I stayed in the shadows watching a while longer their drinking. I was visible yes but literally no one would've turned their eyes away from her.

Men are incapable of hiding that look on their faces, much less so when they are under the effect of the magic potion called mead. Lots of it. Gods know I'd need a whole barrel right now. Nevertheless, I couldn't blame them. The barmaid was a pretty sight (illegally so) with her thin face, jewels and a bit more revealing dress than usual. I have to admit even if she is a pushover.

I could tell the way she went around, laughing for every bad joke she heard from the tipsy guys. Gets under the skin quite fast, if I say so myself. The level of fake that must have taken made me nearly throw up. You're not actually interested about a guy who once saw a dancing dog, whatever that means. Wonder if she's clear herself either but at least clear enough to politely avoid everyone- besides the one that is.

I guessed there had to be a kind of story going on, Narri reminiscing and between the sentences the woman inched her way towards the backseats.

Have you ever been in a situation when you see something happening and you can predict for sure what's coming next? Now I have, because the ultimate grin on Gairs face was clear as a night sky when that woman wrapped her arm around his neck and sat on his lap. Now that was something. She smiled at him and continued with a few whistles coming out from the corner table. If she wasn't flirting earlier, now is a time for an official declaration.

Jesus, why don't you just wave a huge sign you wanna bang him, that would be less obvious. _Shor's bones a handsome man in Falkreath_ rang multiple times through my head, now with that accent she always had. You can't be serious.  
Eyes rolling all the way to the back of my head I snorted, thinking I wouldn't be around to see where this scenario ended. An exit was in order after my quest has been completed.The pouch he gave needed to be returned.

The biggest problem here being, my interested in dropping between that was a non-existent. I' am also not interested in getting stared at but staying within the blind range wasn't an option anymore. Hey everyone a newbie in the classroom, let's all awkwardly watch and maybe have a laugh. Loving this particular phenomenon.

Shortly I didn't feel comfortable anymore. It'll sting for a while and no one is going to remember anything so let's get this over with- _Wait_ , am I being this much intimidated by this stupid scene? God dammit, it's in my head too much. Too. Much. Stop it.

With a deep breath, I stepped forward and approached. I had in mind to keep out of the circle but kept moving so Gair could maybe, possibly notice me after he's done staring at Narri's rather showy front next to his face.  
Whoa, you are wishing girl. Sad that didn't happen until the man realized his tankard to be empty, meaning more work for the maid.

The girl rose up with words whispered at him, and only then Gair took a proper look around, noticing me standing somewhere in the background like the worst wallflower ever. An annoyed wallflower, which made his face turn into a curious one with a slight questioning frown.

Ten minutes. It took ten. minutes. My leg was tapping.

I held up the pouch, letting him know what was going on and then decided to continue by throwing it at him. Nothing would get me to walk up there. Too bad he caught it even while unbalanced, but I soon found out this whole episode was a mistake from my part. Few men turned around to see who threw the money and I found myself to be stared at. Like I imagined in my nightmares."

Who's that?" someone muttered and the closest one smirked turning his eyes back to the Dragonborn. The same light-haired man chuckled and spoke so that everyone in the immediate radius heard him.

"By the Nine! Ya know lad, usually the payment goes another way round doesn't it?" he finished with a grin and the whole gang burst into a laugh, mead mugs in their hands. My struck face changed into a sheepish, jaw-dropping expression. I did manage to feel my cheeks burning up. The embarrassment and the displeasure of this supposed joke hit my nerve: which by the way didn't feel like one. Life's over. Wow, I'm so glad even with _that_ woman around it's me who's looking like a wench?

My scowl deepened when Narri swept past me, leaving behind a trail of some sweet-scented perfume, which lingered in my nose for another good minute. She drifted back to her old place with a couple extra bottles and a yell for the bard to start playing. This was enough for one night, I'm washing my hands from this crap! Since the incident turned to be the only time I got the slightest acknowledgment from my so-called travel companion (he had a new thing to focus on), leaving them behind for good wasn't very hard.  
Whatever. I'm just saying I've got the prize for lacking judgment.

Sneering in frustration I slouched on as next to the wall as I could, heading for the front and less crowded side of the Inn. Didn't get far before being approached by a person again. For my own astonishment, she turned to be Valga who dropped a bunch of mugs on the counter and walked up to me. A sharp looking woman that one with darker skin than those of fellow nords and chocolate brown hair. An Imperial.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to come around, by Devines you're condition is horrible. Follow me!" she yanked me with her from my sleeve, without giving time to think about something to say.

"I know, I know! Wait, where are we going, what is this? You're, you're Valga right?" Innkeeper turned around for a moment and nodded convincingly.  
"Yes, I own this little place here. Valga Vinicia is my whole name and do not mind those…" she lowered her voice, half smiling at me with her hands on her hips. Remarked a look towards the now singing group.

"Men, right? always bragging about something especially after a few rounds. Don't judge so harshly for that, you will find most of them being reasonably convenient people outside the tavern." I glanced back to them for a moment with a grimace.  
"Trying not to." Valga gave me a comforting tap on my shoulder before proceeding again.

"But now you are the one needing my attention. It is really out of my understanding why are you even traveling with him, but that is not my business is it, I only know you've been through a lot! Come let's get you elsewhere"

With him? What is going on? How does she know and what does she know? I was a little confused over this sudden warm treatment but went along. The woman dried her hands onto a little towel, before leading me towards the small back door behind the counter. The trip was fast as she kept shooing me inside.

Valga came after my stumbling leg work and took something out of the closest drawer. A new place definitely.

I noticed this had to be something along the lines of a washing room. Similar to our showers. The space was small, containing only couple of things, one of which was a big wooden box filled with water - a bathtub. Effectively the only room which didn't smell that much, at least yet. My brows rose as Valga placed something on the end table, pointing at it. This was all happening too fast.

"Here you go, I got new clothes for you. I can see they are coming in need there, but take a bath before putting them on. There is no hurry so take your time- here is everything you need. Your meal is on that table too, it's still warm so eat first if you like and…" She thought for a moment something but returned soon to the point.

"When you are ready just come to me and I'll show you your room. Is everything clear?" Hesitating for a moment I finally dared to open my mouth.  
"Um, How are you doing? what you're doing? I mean how about the…-"  
"Oh, don't worry about the payment, it's been taken care of."

That was all she said with a friendly gesture before heading back to the other side. I was left standing alone in the middle of the room and soon realized how the noises of the lively people muffled. The amount of silence was outstanding and the only lighting came from the small, dirty glassed windows and a lonely candle. A very peaceful environment.  
I wonder. Gair, this was all you, wasn't it? In that case, I think I should thank you after all but I am not doing that in person.  
  
The running mind of mine took hold of the situation and as Valga had suggested I went for the food first. Wooden plate seemed to contain some game meat with a couple of vegetables and potatoes, sided with a slice of bread. My reaction? I have never tasted anything better, the piece of heaven in a physical form. My stomach killed me from the inside because for once in a long while, I got to eat myself full - there was no time for even proper chewing, I threw the food in my mouth and swallowed. Luxury I say. Luxury.

Very good indeed I was alone so no one saw me eat like a dragon. If something has changed in me this far, it would be the definition of word _luxury_. Massage, mani-pedi and cucumber facemask with champagne? Not so much.  
Full plate of real, actual warm food and a bed? Yes to the dress. Who would have thought?

Rising up to my feet then, I started ripping my clothes off of me and remembering the dagger in my pocket, I placed it into the bag with other things. As I unbuttoned the shirt and removed my bra, I went down to the lower levels, throwing the rags somewhere on the floor with a somewhat disgusted face. I was happy to peel them away from me.

  
Exposed skin took in the coolness of the air and goosebumps drove up along my spine, making me wrap my arms around me. Before I would lay myself to the water, I examined my body and all those bruises I had gotten within the days. Some of them even left a very small faint scar behind. It made me think the way this land already left its mark on me. And it wasn't going to get any better, It never does in here.

For my own surprise the liquid felt actually warm, almost hot as it covered my ankle. The sensation encouraged me, until I went for it and sat down. Leaning on the wooden edge, I made sure the water reached all body parts.

Finally holding my breath, my head dipped underwater as well, oh the glory and satisfaction.  
After a minute or two, I could tell how the warmness spread through every muscle and bone. All the way through now, easing the pains and aches mostly in my feet, which came close to euphoria. Wasn't sure how to deal with nothing hurting anymore.

The calming and somewhat happy sound of a flute carried through the door and walls in here, which made me smile a bit. I loved bards if they were good at what they're doing, ear torture isn't healthy. Sombody tell that to the woman in Markarth.

I took my sweet time splish-splashing around but started eventually washing and scrubbing the persistent dirt away with the help of a soap. The bar had been brought along with everything else, but never in my life I have been so thankful of a chance to bathe. As clear as it is, I used the rest of white, greasy lump to my rough sand-colored hair.

Not the most deep nourishing shampoo but as long as it makes my hair look less like it'd be licked by a cow, it would continue to be the best thing ever. I hope they have more of this stuff because by the looks of it I'm going to fill my pockets with these and hope it won't start raining.

Little by little I began to feel less and less dirty and instead of the horrible stench, my skin smelled fresh, if we don't count the slight odor from the soap that is. I looked at the grayish water around me with a grimace and pounced myself from the tub, fearing the dirt would jump on me again if I swam around in it.

Wet drops hit the floor when I reached out for the fabric trying to be a towel. Starting drying from my arms and shoulders, it took fifteen minutes to get dressed and I can say I approved the clothing choice she'd done for me. Rough dark blue, belted tunic, brown trousers and fitting boots with couple straps to tighten them. Simple but pretty for my eyes. Once again I did the favorite thing of mine: rolled the long sleeves nicely up to the elbow.

As for the wet curled hair I didn't do anything, only let it hang back. With everything ready, I traveled up to the entrance, opening the door with some hesitance. All the noises got louder again but I didn't grant a single look up there - waving a silent signal to Valga I waited for her to come around.

"You're ready! Oh, look at you, now that's much better. It's great to see what kind of person there is under all that mud, you just go to the first door on the right. I left a jug of water there, figured out you probably won't prefer mead that much."  
"Figured right, thank you Valga. I appreciate this. By the way, I left my old clothes back there, so could you please get rid of them somehow. Burn or whatever they are done for."  
"Of course, I will do it and well, this is what I'm here for. Hm, what is she doing now? Sorry, no time to talk, go ahead I'm going to see what Narri's up to again.."

The woman went towards the group and launched a few chosen words over everyone about something that I didn't want to pay any extra attention to. Ignoring was the best option available.  
Walking away from the happenings of the busy tavern, I sealed myself in the room. Noting, like she had promised, there stood a jug of water on the table and I poured myself some before hopping on the edge of the bed. There were total two of those, but why I had a gut feeling I'd be sleeping alone tonight?

Not that it was a bad thing.

Taking a while to just be there without any particular source of brain activity, my ears listened to the sweet sound of nothing. The minutes passed, until I cut the slack and sighing took out the book and charcoal from the depths of my bag. The emptiness of the pages disturbed me in strange way and while riffling them back and forth, my thoughts gathered around as if to be something important. The charcoal slipped between me fingers.

I wanted to write something on it. The truth was I had never kept a diary before but now it started to seem like an idea. I didn't have much anything or anyone whom I could tell my thoughts as they really were, plus now I had something to write down. Maybe I could try and take it as a brain cleaner? I think I'm desperately going to need one.

  
Without caring what hour of the day was going on, I had a plan to get some needed rest soon but first, worth a try. With a vague smirk I handed away the mug and leaned on the wall. My fingers took better grip and the very first sentence reaching the corner of the paper, turned out to be an important note to self. Always remember all and everyone,

_Narri is officially a bitch._


	5. One-handed Increased

**18th Heartfire 4E 201**

_Finally, I figured out the date here, though Gair still found it stupid me asking about the year. I've got no memory which month that'd be in our world, but I'm pretty sure it belongs to the fall since leaves are already, well falling._ _Brace yourselves the winter's coming. Let' us hope it'll take a big while 'cause I ain't ready for snow._

 _It's been a couple of days since we left Falkreath and believe me, I was glad. Ugh. I never used to pay too much attention to Narri in my game. It used to be okay but she turned out way more annoying in person than I thought. Also to mention, Gair arrived at our room somewhere around early morning, waking me up with all the "trying-to-get-in-bed-wasted-as-fuck" maneuvers._ _I ran out of bad descriptive words in the process, help my soul._

 _Now, besides sounding like a pissed off princess, I've been doing some serious exercising lately, which isn't doing any good for my health._ _When- and if I ever make it to Ivarstead alive, that'll deserve a whole chapter in this book. Otherwise, I've made some decent progress on getting more things out of mr. grumpy._ _T_ _hey may be tiny things yes, but things anyway. Considering the person we're talking 'bout, him initiating an actual conversation was a rare commodity. Still, it_ _didn't mean we weren't having our usual routines in the form of daily arguments. I guess someone wise once said habits are healthy? Who knows._

 _Subject out of context, I miss the Internet. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Happens in situations, when I have a serious need for venting about certain things to random people. I never knew what a delight some communal activities truly are. Alas, Skyrim unfortunately lacks the A-class wifi so instead I'm being old fashioned and this book shall be my best friend, at least in the absence of anything better.  
_ _Time to bail.  
_

* * *

I dropped my tired and tortured body on the ground with a massive thud, laying arms across the grass with an escaped, undefined groan. The intense gleam of the sun rays dazzled my eyes, as I listened to the pounding in my ears. My rib cage popped up and down in the effort of returning steady breathing.  
The muscles along my arms filled with painful acid and trembled with any movement, without being able to literally lift a finger. All this went on while sweating and narrowing my eyelids to protect myself from the extra lighting until I heard a couple of steps coming closer. They were followed by a sound of a blade hitting the ground. It sunk next to me so that my self-protection instincts kicked in and I dodged with a roll onto the other side.

"I am not done with you yet! You said you can take it, so take it and no whining." Gair's rough voice said to me, while I glanced upwards with a grimace.

"Eat crap! Are you aware of possible mental disorders in you. You are sadistic, have you ever heard of positive encouragement, I'm suggesting that."

"Of course I have. I am positively encouraging the fact the Draugr are going to slice you to ten pieces before you can even think about weapons, unless you start practicing! Now pick that up." he pointed the sword lying next to me with his own.

Some decorative words slipped out, while I flipped over and dragged myself back to my feet, which took me a great amount of time. Partly caused by the fact I tried to make it as slow as I could on purpose. I was drastically out of shape.

"Are you sure it's the Draugr that are trying to kill me?" I snapped and deserved a small chuckle from the guy standing next to me.  
"Let's see if you can get to that point. There are many far less dangerous things than walking corpses beating you up in this state."

Sure, like mudcrabs.  
"Can't blame you for overflowing optimism."

"I'm a realist. Are you going to make me wait a day here?" Biting my teeth together, I scoffed a little but grabbed the handle and took the stance he had shown me some time ago.  
"Wider. You're unbalanced and hold that sword higher so you can block any attempts to strike your middle body. It's a weapon, not a stick. Right, that's much better and hold it."

Yes, general Shang. Even with internal complaint, I still did what he told me to and we kept exchanging hits in the same manner than earlier. Sometimes he would make changes to see if I reacted, making sure I wasn't getting used to continuous patterns. If this would be a real fight, it'd be rare that you'll make the same move twice. The man blocked a swing coming from me, pushing it back so that I had to move.

"Set more force in your strikes, don't hold back. You're thinking of hurting me, so stop it. I promise you are not that good."

"Yeah, you keep talking. Don't judge me, my childhood rule was to never run with sharp things in your hand or you'll poke your eye out. I don't deal with sharp edges!"

"A stupid rule, why would you have that?" I used my feet to get to the other side of him.  
"Isn't it quite self explanatory? Though I never obeyed anyway."

"Well that explains alot."  
We had no more time for chatting and I steeled my focus. The last push ahead. At first, it seemed I was doing well but Gair decided to put some challenge into it and sped up. I could tell I was already stretching my limits but without other options, every flinch melted the flesh from my arms. Again.

Now, he made me always do the same over again with my left hand, far worse if you're asking me. Being right handed for life, I can't even write my name with a leftie and now I have to handle a sword with it – it's as hard as it sounds. If I can do ten strikes with the right, it drops to five with the left.

Still it wasn't all for nothing, Gair explained I should be able to use both in case my main hand gets injured. He really took this pretty serious, so he does care at least to some extent. Avoiding the easy path did not come naturally to the guy, because life's a continuous challenge in his eyes. Beat it, I was able to take this new pace only for a minute, until Gair broke the combo by disarming me.

This led me staring at the tip of his weapon like a deer in the spotlight. The whole thing happened so fast I couldn't even see my sword flying to the ground and with a deep sigh, the man lowered his arm.

"We're finished." He paused. "I have to keep you able to stand today. From now on, I'm going to make sure you can eventually go longer."

Oh, how nice of you- I am _not_ able to stand you jerk! Before doing anything else, I crawled on to grab my water flask. While drinking some, I put myself down on a random rock and swept my forehead with the palm of my hand. Still tasted iron in my mouth but I ignored it, trying to calm my panting instead.

"…One-handed increased." I muttered with an amused smile and leaned on my knees for support. Think I might have reached level two by now, don't you?

"What?"  
"Nothing." Frowning I focused my eyes back to him.

"About your sword. Is it just me or is that somehow different from what I have? Shinier?" Gair walked up and gave me a conceited grin.  
"Far better than that too. Skyforge steel you see." he stated, tapping the sheath like a proud daddy. Made me perk up for some reason.

"How do you have Skyforge steel!? You aren't a companion, are you? Please, tell me the blacksmith is still alive."  
"I haven't got a habit of slaughtering people for everything, in case you are wondering."

"Oh, you haven't? And here I thought you're on a lifelong quest to kill everything that dares to move in your personal circle. Which by the way is huge."  
"Did you now? from where you'd get that kind of picture of me, huh?" I let out a tired chuckle.  
"Funny you should ask. Shall I remind you of that poor wild dog! Or how about that mage then, I told you…-"

"Not relevant." Who's grumpy now hah. "But what comes to the Companions, you won't get me joining in those thugs, that I can tell. There are many ways to get things but yes, the blacksmith is indeed alive if that makes you happy. I'd rather avoid being wanted all over Whiterun and chased by a bunch of dogs."

Some unswallowed water burst out from the corner of my mouth and I wiped it on a sleeve. No, he just didn't. A bunch of _dogs_? I hoped this was a coincidence or does he know? If he doesn't, boy is he in for a good one! I rejoiced mentally but pleased he didn't kill Eorlund, that was a good sign.  
"Spare me the details please.." 

In the current weather, the leather armor I had turned sweaty to keep on. It made me think Skyrim hasn't seen this much sunshine since forever. No wonder though, the apparel had full fur coating inside, but I could see why - in snow and wind, it would be a life saver. There's no point having an armor if it can't keep you warm enough as well, even if nords had it easy. While in Falkreath, I had asked Lod to do a little change into my armor, as figured my capacity for movement. Even with a shorter version, the feel was different compared to clothing only. Firm and very supportive for back and torso.

If I could choose any armor I'd want for myself, I would love the Thieves guild one into pieces. A quite perfect style, plus the guild master version even better because of the color. Liking the hood, and it's nice without anything extra plus increases ways you can carry things around. Unfortunately, I don't want to get marked as a criminal by my outfit and those would be hard to get without joining the guild.  
What came to our surroundings, this little grass site currently replaced a better camp, but it wasn't permanent as much as I knew.

Gair decided to make a stop for now since we traveled late last night, past narrow mountain trail which he confirmed wouldn't be a good place to stay. This, after all, didn't mean we'd be resting that much as it is, he makes me work for it. In fact, I am trying my best regardless if that means training myself to Sovngarde – hate to admit it, but the man is right. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing, so denying him wouldn't be wise. To say the least, someone must be occasionally poking limits.  
"Collect that bottom of yours up there and come with me." A voice carried from a distance.

I looked at him with an irritated face, as I saw Gair taking something into his hand and eyeing it closely. Some kind of knife but the structure was different.  
"I've been barely sitting about five minutes, what is it now?"

"If you think you're going to eat something else than flowers today, you'd better take that back. We are going to hunt and the animals aren't dying by sitting, unless you sit on top of them."  
"Haha. We? Who's we?"

"Are you seeing any other people here? If not, then _we_ would include you in it. Hurry up now, what did I say about that whining?" I rose up rolling my eyes and walked up to the man with crossed arms and small scowl. He really has to rub me in the wrong way, does he?

"Huh, and why are you whining about my whining? Because that counts as _whining_ , which means _your whining_ is causing my whining, so technically my whining is your fault. Ask like a normal person for a change."

A confused look was all I got, when I watched his brows getting higher with every word containing whine in it. Gair eyed me like he'd be a three-year-old opening a puzzle with a thousand pieces in it.  
"…Should let you know I lost it somewhere at the third whining. You are making no sense at all, is this the famous women's logic?"

"No, it's quite the ordinary logic, the one which you don't seem to have."  
"Don't start it."

"Right, I am starting now?"  
"Yes, you are!"

We stopped, staring back at each other. This level of action told me, if no-one's willing to put an end, it is definitely going to get carried away. I could almost feel the magnetic force field manifesting around us, the difference only being that of reverse magnetism– the one which prevents two heads sticking together, no matter how you try to fit them.  
I huffed but decided to be one who's giving up on this, praise my brilliance. I bet he could stand there whole day, waiting for me to say I was wrong, so I got no energy for that.

"Okay, let's get going then. Show me the way s _ir_ since you know it anyway.." Gair took a step back and pointed the woody plains ahead of us before opening his smart mouth.

" _Sir_? I think I would like the sound of that-but no, still too formal for me. Now, go get my bow."

Sorry my bad, I'm not letting it go after all. He ruined it.  
"Excuse me, do I look like a type you can order around?"  
"Yes. Are you getting it or not?" I let my jaw drop a little bit in disbelief.

" _Ugh_ , Get it yourself." I heard an irritated groan launch away. He spun around with a kick, like he was going to release the unrelenting force at me but in the last second decided otherwise.  
"And you're calling me stubborn?! Do I have to feed every single detail through, you are getting that bow, because _you_ are going to use it."

"Oh, in that case! Sure I'm on it." I flashed a sweet rainbow smile at his displeased face and went back for the wooden hunting tool and arrows. I know I'm annoying, don't bother pointing that out but he's being just as bad. It's not my doings. Now, there could be heard silent murmuring, including something about Divines, women, and murder. A line more for my records, why then? Well, usually we start picking fights before ten in the morning, today's timing was already well over.

It took a while but soon both of us were making our way onto the proper grounds, walking under the roof of trees. The wind rustled across the forest tops, birds tweeting about and during this moment the wilderness settled.

At first I kept my eyes sharp for any animal to appear but for the most time, I wondered how was this going to turn up.  
Since Gair declared I should be the one using the bow, my thoughts were kind of negative. It was only a couple times I had shot with it (not anything living) and so my brains didn't think I would be able. In any case, I said no word because I didn't feel like talking right now, only appreciated the momentary silence.

Even if things were hard sometimes, I couldn't help but think the joy of some exploration. Not all turned out bad these days.  
Aside from everything else, the tightened atmosphere from our debate subsided with time, like it never happened. When the man spoke to me again, he kept it serious so according to the unwritten rule I did the same. A completely new thing to lay your energy at also helped and It meant only one thing: caring about someone else' business turned into mutual ignorance.

"That's what we're looking for." I jumped at this statement.  
"What, where? I don't see anything." questioning, I made my way over a bunch of roots. The man walked ahead of me.

"Right here. Take a look at that tree. What do you see?" he asked, taking a swift sprint forward, before slowing down in front of a tall pine. I went closer, turning my eyes upon the bark and saw the first layer had been peeled or scratched. The light colored wood visible all the way, this one looked damaged but why, was this important? Shaking my head I changed looks between the man and the tree.

"It's broken I guess? Those are kind of resembling scratches or something." Gair's expression shot somewhere between approving and mysterious.  
"Not only resembling. That is exactly what they are but there's much more to it than that." he examined the thing by sliding his hand across the surface.

"You see, this has been recently done by a deer. Especially males are often rubbing their growing antlers against the trees, either to leave a scent mark or to ease itching. Great way to track one in a good area like this. It seems there is a small pack of them around, judging by those other trunks. This tree hasn't formed resin to cover up the wound, so the marking has been left less than few hours ago. Shouldn't be too far."

Okay, this man was really good. Exactly how he makes conclusions like that? What a way to learn things. I almost felt a tiny point of admiration creeping up.  
"Wait, what? How? What else, but from where are you telling it's a deer? Aren't there other animals doing damage to the trees?"

Gair huffed. "Well, this ain't magic. It's knowledge, the one which you don't seem to have."

I received the hint of sarcasm hiding behind the last sentence. He loved to flaunt it at my face in the best of his ability, like the proud prick he is. Made me bite my lip before waving at him.  
"Ouch. You are such a cruel man. Using my own lines against me, you've had too much lady company!"  
"You tell me about that."

Whatever gods there are hearing me, please give me strength. I can't understand how can he be so careless for most of the time. I mean this generally, I could be telling him there's Alduin behind the next hill and he wouldn't give it much thought at all?

Occasionally makes me question if he possesses any other feelings at all, besides the usual annoyance. My mind called back the moment over a week ago, when he tried to apologize for his behavior towards me. It had been a strange moment, I had seen something in him for a second. Something deeper than this, hard to explain. Sincerity. The few words were actually said by him, not the secondary him that seems always present.

I realized how distant man Gair was despite the laid back nature.

During all the time gone by, I knew next to nothing of him, nothing major. He did what he had to, yes and sometimes we did end up into a minute when our banter wasn't only playful mocking. Rare, but whenever it happened, he seemed to be closer to his actual self, the one who didn't base decisions on hate and annoyance behind it all.

Back to the business.

"...What comes to your question, which is a good one – you can tell the mark is flat, the bark is worn off. There's no sign of anything sharper like claws. Bears are known to destroy trees this way, but if you saw one, even you would recognize it. They do much larger and deeper marks with their paws. Now, enough of that we need to find the pack, so down we go. You might find tracks or waste somewhere to help us, but there are two important places to remember," He paused. "unless they are traveling, deer stop to eat only near waters or hills. You won't get them to settle on the open ground."  
I nodded and started searching the right things, though we continued downhill, near the ending forest line. Neither of us didn't get the discussion going on after that, I knew to be as silent as possible. All this so possible targets wouldn't flee. Gair only told me to stick with the tree side but I soon recalled a detail from earlier travels.

"Hey. I have a guess where they might be, at least I think so," Speaking with half voice, the man glanced at me and I took it as permission to articulate.  
"We came here from the other side of this plain right? I saw a small river going on behind those big rocks there. It isn't visible from here but wouldn't that be a place to start?"  
I got my answer with a few approving words. We kept our speed the same but made a turn to follow the tree line. As it turned out soon, there was no need to go that far anyway.

Gair stopped me, when we saw at the same time, a brown large-antlered buck wandering around. I took the hunting bow ready to my hands but gave an eye at the man beside me, waiting for him to tell me what to do next. He gave a sharp nod but dragged me with him, around the spot we were originally approaching. He pointed out the rest of the pack below.  
"Get down." I heard a hushed whisper and slowing the pace, I soon found myself behind nearest bushes. There was a gap between them, so we had a good view of the grazing animals. Few of them jumped, jerking their heads up but by luck, the whole herd didn't catch up. Majestic animals those were with their pretty looking fur and antlers.

"…Better be under the wind, so they won't smell you. See, that one is good there, coming this way."

Indeed there was a deer coming, dark chocolate brown female but it was small. Very small for an adult. I frowned thinking that it couldn't be fully grown. Gair kneeled on the right side of me and currently observed the one he chose to be killed. Oh, lords, he is making me kill a deer, isn't he? How in Oblivion I'm supposed to!? crisis coming here. No hidden message intended.

"Don't say I have to- why that one? Look at her she's so small and cute! How can I possibly murder that?"  
His face dropped to a rather interesting look. It was the precise look in everyone's face when they hear something so stupid they can't even ignore it. Imagine your friend saying he doesn't know how to switch channels from television, you would have the same face.

"What did you call it? Cute? That's food."  
"I know, but-"

"Either you stick with the flowers or you're doing it."  
"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I say so, now focus!"

This was sad. This was so sad, I almost felt an urge to wipe my eyes for the imaginary tears while glancing back at the deer standing closer to our hiding spot. I could barely move and while swallowing, the bow and steel-tipped arrow found their correct place on my hands. "You have a clear shot. It isn't as hard as it seems once you get the draw right. Has to be strong. Aim at the bottom of the neck if you can." My heart raced too fast at this point, when I raised my arms. The action included a little bit of shifting, so I could keep it steady on my knees. This much I could do but as for the next steps I wasn't quite sure anymore. Notion: drawing a bow is demanding for the arms. It hurt and I held my breath 

Gair did see this anyway and moved behind me. I couldn't see him after that, I had to keep my stance or otherwise risk losing the focus. The funny thing about focus actually, I couldn't see him but I felt him instead, when his hands reached to correct mine a few inches higher.  
"Draw it more, all the way to the back." I heard a whisper in my left ear and doing as instructed made me grimace. This turned into uncomfortable pain somewhere deep in my shoulder. The strained muscle shook. Even the wooden bow was a challenge for my strength but fuck the pain. You know, I should keep focusing. There's the damn deer, which is still too cute to be murdered but my brains. My sweet brains had other plans for me. Instead of the prey ahead, I resisted an urge to look at the person behind.

I decided I became way too aware of how close the guy crouched. He was practically, maybe, almost definitely touching me. Where's the limit? Nowhere in existence. And yet here I am, frozen solid in every possible way that is. Believe it or not, I tried not to care but before I could do something about it the worst happened.  
"I didn't cast a paralyzing spell on you. Relax or you'll miss." another set of words came out and my head was screaming the alarm signals with my mouth pressed on a tight line. Shit, he noticed and sure it made things far better. I had this dry land drowning experience.

Even without a mirror, I knew I had on the most hardcore blush that you've ever seen as my cheeks burned up. I needed to get out of this, it can't be worse or actually it can if he ever sees me looking like an overcooked tomato. If that happens, I can start planning being eaten by a big lizard. When the man adjusted the direction of my grip for the last time, I didn't wait anymore. Not thinking about the deer, the arrow flew away as I released it.

And it was a hit. Barely.  
The doe released a loud squeak before running, then stumbling onto the ground. The action left the others to take their hoofs under them, escaping as a small group. On that instant Gair sprung up, calling me with him and ran to the fallen animal to make sure it wouldn't get up. As I saw she tried very hard.

The deer wasn't dead. The arrow had sunk itself near the neck but not enough for an instant kill. Now it laid there, trying desperately get up and I felt horrible. I couldn't look at those dark eyes and continued hating the painful noises the deer kept crying. Sharp hunting knife appeared on Gair's hand while he pushed the animals head and body down but in the last minute he offered the thing to me. Is he serious?

"Your kill so you'll do it all the way. Cut the throat and end the suffering." I heard him saying one bit slower than usual, but otherwise it was the same. Staring at the knife, a slight tug of anger hit me. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because he asked me to do the thing without anything more than simple words. Yes, he was serious.  
So, cut the throat.

I bit my teeth together, narrowed my eyes some but otherwise, my inner fight didn't show outside. There is no such point in my life, where I would have killed anything bigger than a spider. I had way too much empathy for this action. Grabbing the dagger I kneeled down beside the animal. It was a fast moment while I stared at the scene.

The doe had stopped struggling so it was an easy task to press the blade into the right spot. I'm sorry sweet doe, I grimaced. Cursing in my mind, I shut my eyes tight as I sliced down. I did the deed using as much force as I could and felt the metal sink into flesh. My hands were shaking now. When the last empty squeal came out from her windpipe, it was done.

Heavy, dark blood poured out into a pool, which started to sink into the ground. Not a cry baby, not a cry baby. I backed up, throwing the knife and avoided getting myself messed. My eyes started to build up unwanted moisture and I fought them with all my might. I became afraid, if I spoke my words Iwould break down.

Gair picked the blade, yanking the arrow out of the body at the same time. He seemed to ignore my bad mood, which was much better this way. It means I don't have to whoop his ass too.

"Now, it's for the best the deer gets skinned quickly. The scent of blood is going to lure predators out- Where are you going?"

I turned to face him nodding towards the way.  
"Back to the camp. I'm not watching." for my own surprise he said nothing, just nodded in silent approval. I expected he would have made me observe but instead he went for it, not resisting at all.  
"Build a fire then while you're at it, I'm coming later with the meat." I agreed, this being the last thing I got before leaving. I couldn't see the camp from here but on this day I didn't need to anymore. My own sense of directions had become somewhat better with improved memorizing skill. Although it wasn't much, I would start to see and make landmarks for myself. Making out where we are, where we came from and to where we're going became a whole lot easier with a purposeful practice.

To say the truth. The most disturbing thing on killing that doe was, it didn't feel so bad after all. I mean now that I was away from the scene. It was bad but not as bad as I wanted it to feel and that pissed me off for some reason. If you get used to killing, will you start solving small problems with the decision to take a life because it's easy? Does it work that way?  
After I returned to our set up camp, I placed the weapons to their rightful places. The bow was the one he picked up from the mentioned mage, strange thing for a magic user to carry a bow or am I wrong?

I took my time with the fire, seeing the sun that wouldn't definitely go any higher. It was way past midday already and when I finally got rid of my ignition problem, we had a pretty little campfire going on. When Gair returned with chunks of raw venison everything was set as it should. He washed the blood off his hands and the next few hours went with the meal.

As I figured, it would be clever to cook all at once. With no freezer available, raw meat wasn't going to be good after too much time, not in these warm temperatures plus it would be impossible to try to explain Gair how bacteria work. He'd think I'm insane, I mean more than he already is.

Now talking about food, I wished long and hard we'd have salt with us. Hope you never have to eat game meat without any spices and this fresh from the prey. It doesn't taste so good and is chewy, hard to bite and definitely not like your average packaged meat.

* * *

Before the night came, we packed up and moved our camp position as was the plan. The new place wasn't so open wide and came closer to the road, going somewhere out of our sight. When stars appeared into the sky with even fewer clouds covering the deep background, the evening turned same as ever. We both were still awake sitting around a fire, surprisingly warm night if I say so myself.

I had hidden my face between my knees, giving a blank stare at the dirt floor. Thinking nothing. My stomach was full and with the hunger gone, I dwelled in a better feeling, even if the dull taste still lingered on my tongue.  
A piece of wood collapsed in the flames, sending sparks up in the air, before Gair stopped sharpening his sword. He laid the steel weapon away with a clank and continued in silence before breaking it, accompanied by an significant inhale.  
"You've been straight through quiet about an hour now. I'm not sure if I should get worried or relieved here?"

I snorted, letting out a lazy, soundless laugh but moved my gaze up with a somewhat wry smile on my lips.  
"Is it that bad?"

"No. Finally, you are shutting up, would be the first time. But I've almost gotten used to the phenomenon there's always someone babbling useless crap. Especially when it isn't needed. There must be some reason behind this."

"How sweet of you. Come on, admit you like me talking." as for an answer he didn't say anything but flashed me a smile, which made my thoughts brighten up. I watched back at him, but this time noticed something different. Something I hadn't seen before for some reason. The amused face of mine changed into a more questioning version, as my eyes focused somewhere around his neck.

"What's that? Haven't seen that on you before." I asked calmly, pointing at something like a thin rope band around his neck. A necklace of some kind? I dragged myself to sit next to him so I could see better. Gair's eyes shot down to the same spot, which led him taking the rest out. It had been under his armor.

"You mean this? I've always had it. It's an amulet." the man's voice grew tender for a reason I didn't know and that made me frown. His face depicted certain seriousness, though it was covered by calm talking. The sight of the thing made my heart skip a beat.  
"Oh, wow, is that an amulet of Talos?"

I reached my hand out and gently touched it. Hard material, carved from something, bone perhaps? I can't believe it. The Dragonborn had an amulet of Talos, but why? I completely missed it out if he wore one so often. Does that even have an enchantment of any kind? I wouldn't know. Gair shoved it back to its old place soon after I was done and our eyes met for a couple of seconds. I know these things shouldn't be that rare but there's something else in that I swear, I could see that from him.  
"I didn't know you were religious type." I hummed there.

"This has little to do with religion." the man muttered while looking at the flames rising up. What was that supposed to mean? I tilted my head.  
"How so? Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift."

"Right.."

 _Oh_ , I see. I tried to look normal as ever but that meant I had to really hold it for a while. With a careful nod, my swayed look stayed on him longer than should be appropriate. This discussion didn't last long. No getting hopes up, once again a topic he wasn't willing to shed light on.  
There was this sharp sound in those words. He wouldn't tell me even if I asked, but it was too late. Curiousness already gnawed on me and the latest answer didn't satisfy that. It just didn't.

A knot formed somewhere in my gut, you know the one that keeps sending this tingling down your spine. A gift from _whom_? Why isn't he telling me? I need to know, gosh stop being so buzzkill!  
A minute passed. I didn't have it in me to go further.

  
"Bria," I faced him as I heard my name. "This might come out of nowhere but, did you really encounter a troll before Falkreath?"

Smooth, now who's changing the subject? I smacked my lips once.  
"I did. Ordinary one, fur mixture of greyish light brown and so on. Why are you asking now?"

"The thought crossed my mind many times, for a reason. The area there is somewhat a mystery to me, but trolls are not supposed to live up there at all." Gair took a deep breath. "The reason I never believed what you were saying." I slowly shook my head, implying I didn't know anything about the case and shrugged.  
"They are moving in different places after all right? Occasional wandering troll?"

"Ain't convinced. The forest holds no caves nearby. They do move but never far away from possible lairs, until that moment it seems." The man left the topic hanging and leaned over, adding few sticks into the fire. Strange indeed. Surely there could be caves around no-one knows anything about. But considering, I walked straight into a portal, met a dangerous creature who shouldn't be there, ran into a random direction and minutes later collided with the person who is supposed to save the world and on top, now I'm somehow traveling with him.

When you are putting it that way, it sounds like I'm a part of some wobbly fanfiction, one with no sense of humor whatsoever. If we quit joking around though, I could only think of one option here. What if it wasn't a chance meeting at all? What if there was a reason why the portal appeared and why I went through it? Were we both thinking the same thing? Still had no answers and might be I'll never get them. Does it matter though? Rest of the late evening rolled by fast and Gair started looking comfortable, only now the problem was on me. I wasn't.

When I went to sleep later under the cloak I had, something was wrong. Disturbing, restless feeling clouded my mind but I couldn't quite figure out the source of it. A faint aurora beam lingered below the stars and the treetops appeared as a black silhouette against the beauty of the land. My eyes closed in heavy sleep, sadly the feeling followed me into my dreams.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was awake again.

Thoughts so thick, the only thing I managed to produce was a question. Why was I awake and what time was it? My ears returned to me next and I heard tiny cracks from the fire-logs a few feet away. The heat was fading. So it was still a night time? How long had I slept?  
When my eyes decided to start working, the previous picture was confirmed right, it was still deep dark.

I had been sleeping my back towards Gair, wrapped up in the cloak so I doubt he knew I had woken up. I frowned to myself. Why was it so silent? It was never this silent and as I dug into my consciousness, a vague feeling I had been hearing something creeped on. Something, which shook my dreams off, so I listened. I listened a long while staring into nothing. I blinked but when the silence kept going my breath returned to me again.

Another thought came up, I could have only imagined things and there would be still time to sleep some more. In a moment of relaxation my eyelids withered, but as I was about to go for the chance- it happened.

The sound wailed like a spear shooting through the sky, shaking the nature and everything in it. A sharp roar. Long roar – a blood-freezing scream, echoing everywhere at once in every direction. I couldn't even process the thing fast enough, as all thought stopped working. The hair on my arms stood up, as I would have gotten an electric shock.

The roar repeated with a slightly different pitch, waking the drumming heart inside my chest. There was an emotion in it.

In an instant, I shot up to sitting only to find Gair being there on the other side. His head turned towards the unknown darkness, the man heard me get up and moved his attention back. He was grim.

The look on his face was set to something I hadn't seen on him before. Shadows dwelled on his features and the fading fire in front of the Dragonborn reflected on his eyes, stirring up a riddle. Was that a reflection at all or were the flames actually in him?  
I decided this was the man I hadn't met yet. Anger? Perhaps not. A resentment? Closer. The lines on his face were deeper, accompanying the he way he sat there like he'd be ready to move in any passing second, yet calm. None of it was hidden.

I startled myself.  
"What was that?!" The shaky hiss coming out of my mouth slashed out. The feeling creeping at me became the same I truly experienced once before, in front of that troll.  
I had almost forgotten them. How could I forget the possibility? I knew the answer to my previous question, but asked wishing in vain it wasn't true, that there would be something else in there. Gair didn't remove his eyes from me when he answered.

"That, dear lady, is a dragon."  
The man took something from his side before I saw him holding out one of our water containers. Before I had a chance to disagree, the water was poured over the fire. Light died and we were left in complete darkness. I could barely see the outlines of nearby objects and Gair's figure on the other side.

"Why would you do that, Is it coming this way?" I jammed the words out of me, barely daring to move.  
"Hm, it's far away so likely not," a softer, friendlier tone took over his words. "Sound carries in a night like this. Sounds like he is somewhere up the mountains, they like that but I'm not taking risks. Dragons tend to have good eyesight and if it is to spot a fire in the middle of the wilderness it will investigate. These are not some mindless beasts you'll find in the woods. They are not animals."

A hint of bitterness came up with the words describing dragons' intelligence.  
Once again I puffed air from my lungs, the breath I was holding in. Squeezing my hands together I then took a better position. If there remained any tiredness, it didn't matter now. Despite this information, I dared not to sleep and doubted I could anymore with the occasional distant shrieks coming in.

They were real. Real and dangerous.

This once pointing out to myself, how I felt uncomfortable sitting here on the other side of the camp became imminent. The darkness wasn't nice anymore, it was thick and scary. In this situation Gair became the only solid thing, he would be there and the best part of all he wasn't scared. That gave me some courage to hold on to as I did my best to absorb his state of mind. There was nothing behind my back and I wanted to get slightly closer to him, in order to sit not alone in a open space.

Now a total of two reasons I couldn't do what I wanted. The first one being, I refused to look like a child scared of the dark. He would think I'm stupid. The second one- it would be simply too..? I couldn't. I had my fair share of closeness from before. I know no one's requiring me to jump into his lap but it's not that simple.  
My faith laid with him now, mostly like everyone else's in the province of Skyrim.


	6. The Blood Of A Dragon

"Eww!"

My right foot soaked into something deep and wet. Gair grabbed my arm in the dark, to prevent me from falling in a hole full of freezing water. I let out a squeal and held my heart for a moment, before taking a few skips after him.

"At least try to not get yourself in trouble." he declared, glancing at the glistening surface as I followed the torchlight behind. Water droplets dripped on stone and I heard tiny echoes around us. Talking about the paranoid experience. The natural underground formations spread into deep, long caverns filled with particles of rare plantation. The place reeked an eerie vibe everywhere we went, so not the most inviting location at all.  
"Whose idea was to come here anyway?" I moaned on the way. "tell me, why are we even here."  
The sentence turned into whisper, since I didn't feel like being too loud. The surrounding ways creeped me out but at least my boot didn't get soaked through. Not like the previous shoes that didn't exist anymore.

"Shall I remind you, we're saving a considerable amount of time if there's a pass here. Why, didn't you like a little adventure? I think I heard something related to that yesterday, huh?" his deep baritone voice taunted me, while I kept checking the views behind my shoulder once or twice.

" _Ptff_ , that was before I had to squeeze into a disgusting _swamp cave_!"

The man laughed and popped a stone out of the way. Once more, I filled my lungs with the scent of dirt and moss, while preparing for an answer.  
"...And talking about adventuring, I had completely other places in mind. What if there's something actual _living_ in here?"

"If there is, it's going to be good practice for you."  
"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

Pondering this, I decided not to say anything else but drew my sword anyway, as in only to hold it. The weight of the metal created a comforting feeling of safety - at least I was ready to rumble.  
The torchlight formed orange, flickering shadows on the nearby walls, which approached closer by every step. Chills drove down my neck in this damned place, while searching for anything resembling an exit. If you asked me, we had spent enough time scouring, but as we all knew my opinion wouldn't be validated. Thus it was better to do whatever else.

By some dumb luck, we happened to discover an entrance to a tunnel sometime after. Hoping, it would lead us out of here, I let my steps lead me forward all the way through. Gair followed close behind, until the sudden stop. He grabbed my shoulder and I felt his breath somewhere near.  
"Hear that?" he whispered straight to my ear in a way making me shift weight from one leg to another.  
"Definitely."

Somewhere ahead of us silent rustling sounds, like lingering steps echoed, which didn't belong to any human form creatures. Giving him a nod, we silently approached a chamber, as the touch of sticky webs twisted my face into a disgusted terror. The hair on my body stood up but I convinced myself to be brave. They were only spiders after-all. Venomous spiders. Spiders bigger than your dog- I give up.

"You'll be fine as long as you watch out for the poison. That stuff melts your skin-"

"...And thank you, you can stop talking now!" I hissed, hearing him smirk and yes, that's a thing now. I heard it with an instinct, a sixth sense.

"They are not fast. The key is to keep moving, whatever you do don't stay in one place."

Apparently, the look I gave at him transferred some kind of doubt since Gair performed his most convincing shoulder tap. "I'll have your back. Don't worry." He grimaced. Way too proud representative, but I let it slide this time and took a better grasp from the sword. One, two..three.

Without further words I stepped ahead, inspecting all the possible targets.  
Before anything happened Gair came after me, throwing his torch in the middle where the webs and dry hay mixed. The combination wooshed and blazed a bigger fire to linger around. Now we were finally able to see the whole size of the place above us. The fire drew out the rest, hiding spiders all around the nest. Eyes all around us.

Three of those slimy bastards noticed me close by and snapped their jaws, drool (or poison) furiously dripping. And here I thought Australia was bad.

Other thoughts than that didn't have time to cross my mind, before I took action. I plunged towards the insects by running, confusing them. Keep moving, right. Sizzling droplets landed behind me during those seconds, when I readied the strength and pushed the sword through the spider head.

Turning, I sliced the feet of the second one. During the killing blow, the smash created unpleasing sound effects. Better for us, the lair included only the smaller ones, which gave me a bit of confidence: Another tried to jump on me but I barely avoided, gasping in the process. Closing in, incapacitate and slice him straight to the eyes. 

Too bad no one told me spider poison is slippery. One woah here and another one there.

The work was disgusting, scary as well and my body tensed up. The thought of possible pain got me going no matter what, even when my moves turned into wild hack and slash, than anything else.

Squeaks hailed all over the place, when more hostile frostbites came into view, but I saw Gair whacking them up like he'd receive ten points from every dead one. He made it much faster than I and the remnants decided to escape from his rather aggressive blade.  
Remembering the dagger, my hand grasped it from the belt I used to keep it nowadays. With a practiced wrist move the sharpened blade flew, hitting a hairy one creeping behind the man. It could have been deadly if the dagger had hit somewhere else than the backside. Regardless of the obvious fail, it made the spider flinch and twitch until the Dragonborn finished him.

Personally, I was being out of breath but now that it was over by the death of the last eight-legged horror, I had definitely survived. A moment came when I experienced a kind of joy of being able to successfully smother the bad boys. Gair walked up on me, picking up the old torch where sparks sizzled and gave me a nudge, nearly sending me flying into a stack of impaled arachnids.

"Well done lady. You have defeated the fearsome spiders," he proclaimed with a dramatic flare while walking and waving me after. "So, how is it? Handling well?", this seemed to be a more sincere question.

I gave him an eye roll.  
"I'd say I'm thinking on how to kick your ass for that. I'm good, or now at least I'm great _because they're dead_ ," a grimace reached the corners of my mouth. Gair confirmed this with a short hum.  
"Now I know you can barely, somewhat perhaps use a sword, but we have much work to do. Spiders are not the last creatures I'm preparing you to go against. The dagger was a clever idea though, you should keep on that. You'd do nicely with some real throwing knives and not.. _that_ piece of garbage."

"Hey! don't insult my knife, it has feelings!" I let out a hurtful snort, while as for the first time I checked out my sword. The blade happened to be covered by dark goo drooping like a piece of chewed gum.  
" _Ugh_ , spider slime. Come here, I'm wiping this on you." waving the hilt in front of his nose, I chased after the Dragonborn.  
  
"Keep that thing away from me!" Gair grunted as I burst out a laughter. It was my turn to have fun now.

After some time wandering in the tunnel, we came across a platform leading upwards. No more insect encounters happened after the previously seen, only some old broken pots laid here and there. This part of the cave could have been inhabited long ago but as we saw, everything was now empty. The man became certain there had to be an exit somewhere - the draft of invisible wind danced with the flames.

It didn't take long for our trip to end up in a dead end. No more tunnels, no nothing. Well, nothing besides a ray of light shining from a hole on the front wall. I ran to examine it at my best and continued poking around with my hands, searching a weak spot.  
"Well? What is it?" the Dragonborn exclaimed, intolerable prick as he was.

"Don't give me the tone! I'm trying to investigate here. The way is blocked by external rocks, they should be movable by enough force." as to confirm this sentence, I took out small stones to see if they would fall.  
I heard the clinking sounds of various metals, when the dark-haired man stepped up. Giving the barrier a few strong kicks, it started to break down piece by piece. You know, all this could be fixed by a single word of a shout but I guess not. Useless hope for that matter. The rests we were able to remove by hand and in the end, squeeze out of the tight spot.

Finally.

The day blinded me when I stepped out. Squinting my eyes, I covered them with my palm and tried to make some sense after the long period in the dark. It was already an early evening so the sun hung down. The dusty, heavy air changed into a fresh breeze that blew across my face. Pulling my hair back, it had grown a bit more lengthy these days. The tips reached my shoulders, someday I would have to do something about it.  
Gair's sword halter got stuck and I heard him struggle and curse before reaching outside. He continued alone on top of the nearest cliff to scout the area, while I stayed behind. My sight gathered around far forests. Down from here begun open grassy area but for some reason, something wasn't right. My head worked on the solution. It took me a while but I spotted it: a significant thing out of place, not belonging in your usual forest view.

A thick, tall pillar of black smoke rose behind the nearest landscapes. It faded above the treetops as one big cloud and nervous feeling crept inside me. I paced back to the man and guided my questioning eyes at him.  
"Is that smoke?" I said right at the pat when he happened to note the same exact thing. I couldn't help but see the grim frown building upon his face and Gair placed his hand on the sword hilt. A habit for times he suspected a chance for action.

"Appears so- but that is too large to be any campfire. I used to remember there'd be an Inn around here. I don't like this." Before we got any ideas to further accelerate the thought, my ears caught screaming.

There was a woman. A woman dressed in a brown dress and a tunic, screaming and running uphill towards us. She seemed to be hysteric. I wasn't sure what to do exactly but decided to approach her anyway. I opened my mouth but she was faster than that, as she reached out for my shoulder, trying to speak through broken breaths.  
"Run! Get away from here! Please, you must. There's a.."

The woman was a middle-aged lady with marks of aging. You could see the time spent in the sun and for that, you most likely needed to be a farmer of sorts. Her eyes were teary and clothes covered by black dust. I ended up trying to calm her down, so she could pull herself together to tell me whatever she wanted to say. The woman grabbed me for some support, eying back to the direction she came from.  
"There is _what_? What are you running from?!" I asked. There was no time for an answer.

My questions were rendered useless as my heart skipped a long, painful beat. We all heard it - something very, very familiar. The same roar from some nights ago, I could swear it was the same. Within the rising smoke, a furnace of flames burst violently into the air and the ground shook.

I took one shallow breath as my brains experienced a shockwave of fear. The woman whimpered in terror.  
"A dragon! It came from nowhere, I couldn't - I couldn't find my son, the people escaped everywhere..." I shook my head and spun around to see the man standing behind me, blood rushing into my ears.

"Gair" my tone lowered. "Wha- what now. There's a _real_ dragon in there." My vocal cords gave in and the last word disappeared into vague nothing, while I pointed to the general direction of the beast. "What do we do? I mean, _oh god_ , are you going to -"

"Fight it? Of course, I'm going to." he snapped. The expression on his face turned disturbed. The deep scowl twisted into something dark but I found myself unable to decide what was wrong here. Before I had time to make any conclusions, Gair reverted back to himself and rushed to wake my attention. My hands started to sweat.

"Listen, you're going to stay out of this. Whatever you think is happening you are not coming anywhere near me, is that clear?" I kept nodding to him as a silent answer. The thought of being brave was much easier when you are not truly in the situation. The spiders were more than enough for me, I wasn't prepared for this! "...Now keep in mind, I will handle the dragon. You're going down there and see that the remaining people are out of the way, if there's any. You don't have the luxury of panicking right now, you understand?" A sharp inhale left from between my lips and tried to say something but all the words got stuck to my throat. Gair grabbed my arm and forced me to lock eyes with him.

"Do you!"  
" _Yes, I do_! But what about.." He took his iron helmet and pressed it on his head with double swords drawn out, giving me a push. There was a roar.  
"Then go, now."

When his last words fell, I looked back and took my feet under me without a second thought. We departed in different directions. The wind rushed past my ears as I ran down the hill. During the trip, I saw two more people disappearing into the forest. With any luck, they made their escape. Before I reached the smoking building I stumbled on my own feet. The grass slipped under my boots and I fell on one knee with a grunt. It did sting a little but it was nothing I couldn't ignore at the moment.

The dragon rose into my view right above the inn. The hot wind hit my face when his wings threw gusts around, a wind bent the nearby bushes. The creature let out a shriek, slamming the sound into my eardrums.  
I stared right into his reptile eyes and even if I couldn't read minds, I understood that his sole purpose was to burn. Burn and instill fear into lesser beings like the puny little mortals. Regardless of my feet trying to do spaghetti, I forced myself to keep moving so it wouldn't take me as his target and fled further.

Now on the move, the dragon used his huge muscles to soar above tree tops. I instinctively covered my head with a yelp when it flew over me with a strong swish, tail dragging behind. As much as I wanted to turn around to see if I could still see Gair, I had to do my part. As the building nearby suggested, It didn't take me long to get the Inn. The place brought my sights to the raging fire and it wasn't a small one anymore.

One side of the building had collapsed and I watched how the yellow flames licked the wall, up until the roof. Few men and women stood outside, a few others were looking for places to hide and some of them had escaped while ago. At first, I wasn't sure what to do. The task challenged my capacity for creative thinking. I had no time for nonsense, so I did my best to gain reasonable focus.

In front of the Inn there stood two men and a woman, who they tried to help from the ground. She was coughing and shaking, unable to travel and the men argued among themselves. I quickly approached, noticing one of them had a bad limp.

" _Hey!_ hey you there, where are all the others?" I spoke while taking hold of the woman's arms to pull her up. The second, bearded male gestured across the fields and a road.  
"We don't know anymore, most of them escaped from that damned lizard! Not that we had too many people here and our livestock is dead! They sent someone to take a message to the Jarl but I'm afraid it's too late, they're not making it."

"Shu' up idiot, they gotta make it or we're all dead!" the other one barged in. They managed to support the lady properly.  
"If we don't get anyone to help us, this place is done for. Me and my wife owned the Inn but now..." I shook my head as an answer.  
  
"I don't know how much of the Inn will survive but we already have help."  
"Really, where? How's that possible, how many men are there?"

"One."

They looked at me, like anyone would look an asylum escapee but we didn't have time to argue about the number of our troops. The woman now on her feet, started to speak after wiping her eyes.  
"Wait, there's still someone inside. A boy!" She said through heavy breaths.

"Oh- what _whose inside_?!" I glanced at the Inn in growing horror. "Alright, you two take her further away from here, go along the road and check if you see any runaways. There is already someone to keep the dragon busy and.." The Innkeeper frowned, furiously pointing in directions.  
"Someone has to go in-"

"Just take care of your wife and besides your friend here is injured. I'm going!"  
"Huh, _you_?!"  
"This is not exactly the time for negotiations, is it?" My hands gestured around. Another roar sounded from the distance as the silhouette of the dragon landed again, shaking the ground. Right. Okay. Fire. Big fire.

Turning on my heels, I ran for the broken entrance, before known as the main door and took out the wool cloak. Wool was hard to burn material, it would protect me from the fire at least a little bit. I pulled the hood and wrapped part of it around my head, then inhaled strong and deep before entering the building.

My eyes watered. At first, I wasn't able to see anything.  
The smoky gas floated around the big room. To avoid breathing the toxic air, I proceeded in low position as near the floor as I could. The heat reflected everywhere inside and it made me dripping with sweat in no time. I coughed and continued the search.

"Anyone here? Hello!" screaming, I eyed all the doors that lead into the bedrooms and hoped I could hear the missing kid. I would have only a few minutes in here.  
"Please answer me!" I tried again looking around but couldn't make out much. The increasing hum of the fire grew. Time was ticking: I had to do the inevitable and started to check every single room one by one. Tedious job but done in a hurry and I kept wiping drops away from my eyelashes.

The flames had originally started in one end of the building. The first pillars were already burning alongside the attic and If I didn't make it out soon, it would be too late. No one could withstand this condition much longer.  
I took heavy, scarce breaths and tried to focus, still calling out for any person left.

When I was about to reach the last few doors I heard faint knocking coming from one of them. Rushing in through pieces of coal, I slammed the door open and went inside. About a ten-year-old child peeked from behind the bed, watching at me. His dirty face was tear stained and I tried to cover myself a bit less with the cloak.

"Hi, It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you." I said and approached, kneeling down on his level. The hum became a distant sound in the closed room.

"What's your name?" He sniffed and wept his brown doe eyes.  
"A- Aven" His voice was shaky.

"My name's Bria. I came to get you out of here, we have to go." I managed a nervous smile.  
"They told me to hide." the boy squeaked and brushed his hands in a protective manner. I glanced back.  
"You did well. But now It's dangerous to stay. I promise everything will be fine. I believe your mom's looking for you, don't you want to see her?" taking couple more steps to him, I gained Aven's trust, as he gave me a tiny nod as an agreement. I decided to take off my cloak which was too big for him, but for now, it would serve a better purpose.

"What if we put this cloak on? It'll protect you." When I finished the sentence a cough tore through my lungs again. The smoke leaked under the door now more than before. The boy grabbed my hand while I stood up. I decided to check in the situation first, so I went to the door alone and opened it a smidge - enough for me to discover that the whole procedure was a mistake.

A blinding flash came at my face, as flames slashed out from the tiny crack I had created. I ducked and in the same moment, a wood pillar crashed in front of the door. The heat struck my front, I stumbled backward and fell on the floor with an unwilling yelp.

Disoriented, I didn't catch up with what had happened before the pain stroke me. For solid minutes it was only a tingle on my arm, then it grew out to be a lot more menacing. Short breaths winced through my lungs. Slow, I looked down on my arm which I instinctively held with the other, fingers trembling. Shit! Fucking hell it hurt, as I fought the tears leaking upon seeing the inflicted burn. The shirt did nothing. Whole left side of my face became sensitive and sore. 

I needed some recovery time. Sweating and panting on the floor, I bit myself on the tongue to try and keep my cool. The situation escalated. Flames licked the wooden door now. We were both going out of breath, when the fire consumed the oxygen. My eyesight went fuzzy, or so I thought. The fumes would kill us before the flames but I found myself taking no action. Not before a scream from Aven snapped me back to this realm.

"H..How are we going to get out, are we going to die?!" the kid said through furious coughs, behind the bed frame. His tears had left trails along the dusty cheeks. I decided we weren't going to die. Pushing myself up with all my strength, I looked around for an answer and found one, a window.

"No one is dying today." stating that, I grabbed a chair barely without stumbling and broke the glass with a single- shaky but a powerful hit. I wasn't sure how much force the action had actually required.  
"Hold on!" I yelled, holding my breath. Despite the pulsing agony radiating from my hand, I flipped the boy on my arms giving him a chance to climb out. I most likely cried some more while holding on. I wiped my face and eyes to my shoulder the best I could and bit my lip against the hurt.

The window allowed only one of us to go out at a moment, but as he was tinier than me, Aven managed to take hold of something. I climbed after him, squeezing myself out to make sure his grip wouldn't fail. There was a fall to the ground. Exactly when I got myself in position outside, a burning gust flew out of the broken window. There was no time, we had to jump.

The wind hit my face. I pulled Aven closer. Colors span for half a second with my miscalculated footing. The next thing I realized, the ground violently hit the air out of me. My lungs were crushed between the child and the earth.  
My chest was in pain, I tried to gasp for air unable to do so.  
For a time I became convinced I was suffocating for good. Someone somewhere spoke to me, but my ears rang so hard I couldn't understand anything. Who is mumbling and what? White spots filled my vision. Stuff blurred.

After a time feeling like an eternity but had to be far less than that, a person grabbed my arm and helped me out. The same woman we had encountered before the dragon attack and she seemed still hasty. I regained my breath and looked around like a wild man. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Good Divines! You saved my son, thank you! Thank you so much- oh dear, are you fine, can you move?"

I thought there was no place in my body that did not hurt right now. A grimace climbed my face and I limped forwarf with a lung ripping cough attack repeating. Convincing her about my exceptionally good condition should be a piece of cake. Aven held on to his mother's hand, scared. Finally, I managed to talk. Raspy, but talk anyway.

"I'll survive. Probably. Now bring him somewhere safer will you. This is not over yet." stating that I changed direction, giving the last sight to the boy. _Mother of Je_ \- they could as well remove the whole arm by now. That would cause less pain, but I tried not to see what the burn looked like, I didn't want to know. I had to keep going. Keep moving.

As both mother and son were about to leave, neither of them got so far when screeching, high pitched roar sliced the air, with a flash of flames. My guts dropped somewhere down when after all these intense moments I remembered Gair and made a run for it. I crossed open areas where tiny bushes and grass burned, before arriving at the scene of fighting. I wasn't the first one to make it though.

A tiny group of people stood there, talking to themselves. Some pointing and gasping. They watched a man fight a dragon, as foolish enough they may have been. As the event would have been some kind of spectacle sport - but I understood why. Pushing myself in front of them, I felt like I wanted to help him but my mind locked on to what he told me. I fell under the same spell as the others.  
The wings of the dragon had been severed. Red blood dripping from the gashes and pieces of skin missing, it stood on its ground. Somewhat cornered in the terrain if you can call it that. Gair avoided a hit from one of the wings and now faced the dragon himself. He seemed to fight with unexpected rage, something that I had never seen before and it was very intimidating to look at.

Raising it's scaly head higher, eyes burning, the jaws opened as the dragon tried to bite him. In that matter, he did a wrong move. As the lizard sprung forward, Gair managed to stab straight its mouth. He stroke the neck with the other sword before the mass of the dragon forced him backward, out of balance. Blood poured out from the mouth of the enemy, dropping down as he choked on it, hissing. At this point, I became aware of my fists that were clenched together, as my heart sunk a little bit every time he defended himself from an attack. I couldn't help it.

The beast was mad. mad and desperate. In a few seconds he took his head back and a glow grew up in his throat, a scream of ancient words to battle with. Only before the fire breath was released, the valley echoed in a sound of thunder. Where other people would have seen only one dragon up there, I saw something else. In this encounter, it was a fight between the two of them.

_FO KRAH DIIN_

A cold wave blew over where I stood when the man released three words of power to inflict an ice storm over the dragon. It was powerful, more than I'd ever imagine. The temperature dropped everywhere as the blue whirlwind blew cold in our eyes. It didn't hit only the target, but the nature around the spot froze, covered by frost. The audience shivered.  
I saw how Gairs body seemed to be inflicted by the shout as well, but he pushed it one last time. Beast struggled in the pain when the flash of winter locked him down into his own battle against unmoving, paralyzed muscles. His flame had gone out and the leftovers were right there to pick; not so bold anymore. The Dragonborn didn't waste a second and as we all stared at him in silence, the man raised his sword striking one into the chest and the other through an eye into his skull.

It was done. The blood dragon laid dead.  
When I looked back confused, I realized that almost everyone who had been around stood behind me. They saw the danger gone and after a moment started to walk up there driven by curiosity.

"...Can't believe it..."  
"He really killed it..."  
"...you see that? He's the Dragonborn..."

The silent murmuring reached my ears. Without caring about those much more, I rushed forward. The tension I held up in my lungs popped open. I had to speak to Gair. There he was, bent down in front of the dead dragon on one knee, not saying a word. I stopped a few feet away from him, waiting if he'd do something but nothing happened.  
"..Gair?" I started. The man didn't look at me but placed his helmet on the ground so I could see his face. Red, open gash revealed itself on his arm and shoulder. It didn't look deep but bled anyways. I saw the exhaustion in his eyes and without asking permissions I went down, kneeling beside him.

"Gair, are you okay? Are you- um. Say something," I demanded, placing my hand on him as his breathing seemed to be heavier and I felt muscles trembling. As it would show, not many were interested in his general well being. Every other man and woman around us spoke to each other, staring at him and the dead dragon. Examining their faces there were many things on sight. Some had respect or awe in them, some became surprised, confused or particularly admiring but out of all, few were doubting. For some reason that pissed me off. For what? I frowned deep before turning my attention again to the man.  
"Get away," I heard him snarl behind gritted teeth. I shook my head, not understanding why.  
"Get away from me _dammit_!", the intensity of the phrase startled me when he took a brief glance into my eyes and I backed up. Soon I understood why.

Growing heat in the air threw a contrast to the previous frost. The grass melted as something within the dead dragon woke. First, it was only a feeling. Then a string of light, like a burning nest inside. I saw one scale turn gray. Then another.  
The entirety of the dragon burst into ash before our eyes and with a loud whoosh, it burst into flames. The fire was so bright I had to step back and partially cover my eyes. I wanted to see this and a tiny gasp escaped my lips when the light came into our view. A white spectrum of every possible color in the world separated from the dragon as the flesh burned. A beautiful, blinding mist that light up the area all around us. The soul could have been part of the Aether if I didn't know better, or maybe it was. The mist withered from the body and with a sound like a storm wind, blew straight into Gair.

As the tiny threads of the soul reached him, his facial expression turned into something I couldn't describe. It took him almost out of breath. As every piece sank in, the glow centered around the man making him look like a some type of god.  
As the threads absorbed, any injury, gash, bruise or damage he had taken disappeared. Even the one on his arm was gone - the blood was still there, but no wound. When Gair finally stood up facing his audience for the first time, he wasn't exhausted. Everything but that. The strength, the power of the fresh soul gave him such a glow of life even if the mist was already gone.

The Nord shook himself like removing last bits of dirt, picked up his swords and a helmet, walked next to me inspecting me up and down.  
"Shall we go or are we waiting for something?" Gair stated like nothing happened, keeping his voice halfway down. I in return, turned into a codfish.

He proceeded, I followed. The people stepped away from his path, creating a hallway. I saw Gair taking a glance to the surrounding individuals but regardless of the joy they expressed, all the praises and laughter, half the crowd avoided straight eye contact with him. Looking anything else besides. We didn't have time to take more than a few steps until someone came running at me, passing the people. The little Breton boy Aven skipped from his mom's hold to me and ended up hugging me with all his arm length.  
"Oops, watch it there boy." I gave him a tired laugh and ruffled his hair. He stared straight into my eyes with those brown buttons and held out a bunch of fabric that conveniently smelled like smoke. And burned wool. Bad smell.

"This is for you." He smiled.  
"Thank you for bringing it." taking back my cloak I smiled a little when Gair inspected our discussion on my left. The mother of the boy came up soon enough, this time talking to the man.

" _Oh_ , you're the Dragonborn, who would have known such a thing. I don't how you happened to be here right in this moment, bless the Divines for that." she gasped. "You saved us. Thank you for both of you." She smiled at me at this point. Tried not to look too much like I was about to collapse from the settled adrenaline rush. "If there is any way I can help you."

Gair waved the words away.  
"Save your efforts lady. We have to be on our way regardless, although you could tell us the fastest way to Ivarstead." the man came in and adjusted the belt on his armor. She was pleased to tell him some routes and directions until he figured it out. Not much participation from me. I thought we wouldn't have been leaving so fast but I guess in the end that would be the best. A pillar of smoke coming from the burning inn was still there, while looking at it discreetly I realized the building would be gone. These people had already lost their home but at least they had their lives.

Feeling exceptionally tired I figured I'd follow Gair out of this place. The whole dragon thing had stressed me out for good but frankly, it was easy for him. The guy got free restore strength perks- me on the other hand. The lizard might have been dead but what it left behind was only destruction.  
"You coming?" hearing the man's voice, I snapped out my trance making few movements by storing the cloak in its rightful place. Before I went anywhere though, I took a look at Aven who waved me as a goodbye. I silently waved back at him.  
"See you someday kiddo,"

Our way led to another forestry road between the trees. As I and Gair finally headed on our way, leaving the people and the half-destroyed Inn behind, we continued without saying a word. I wasn't sure why the tension between us occurred right now or was this only me? Who knows. Not that I needed to talk anyway. Surprisingly the Nord was the one who eventually broke the ice while I stared at my feet.

"So, what's the deal with you and that kid? What did you do? I'm sorry to say - _I'm actually not_ \- but you look terrible." he asked in curious manner but gave a brief smirk during the last sentence.  
"Nothing much, really."  
Another silence, if you don't count the fact I heard my own heartbeat.  
"Right _,_ nothing much?"

"Yeah, almost dying and stuff. You know, the usual, basic everyday routine. I'm fine though." If you also don't count the fact every time I took a breath my lungs winced whenever they wanted. I wasn't over with the cough either. Smoke inhalation.  
" _I'm fine_ , she says," Gair sighed. "If it's supposed to sound like you're fine.." he paused me for a moment. "..What's this then?"

With a fast move he grabbed my arm and I almost bent down twice as much when the tremendous pain I had tried to ignore, hit me three times harder. I swore I could have seen the entire Aether instead of starts and the extra sweat drop wasn't helping either.  
" _Aah_! Let go, you idiot, It's a burn!" I swatted his hand away. The man threw me his displeased face. I had become quite familiar with it by now.  
"So it would seem. And not even a small one, what do you mean _you're fine_!?" We stopped walking so he could inspect the damage some more.

"It's not too late yet. The skin will recover, mostly. We can't leave injuries untreated, so don't lie to me, not on this." at this point my cheeks went full on a firetruck. Luckily, he did cut me some slack after all.  
Soon after he'd gotten enough examining, Gair led me to the nearest river that ran not so far from the path. He instructed me to get down nearby. The water flowed peacefully, clear as it was.

"What are you-?" Again without asking he took my arm in a strong grip and splashed the injured part inside the water. I was pretty sure after this action I literally cried without my own will. Again. Cried and squirmed, how many times do I have to do this?! The load of pain that radiated from the arm to a larger area of my body struck me on the face.  
" _Aw! fuck,_ what the hell you're doing, son of a b..." I hurled everything out at once, only for my own support. Gair stopped me from pulling my arm away. He wasn't on my side.  
"The burn needs to cool down and you wouldn't have done this without help anyway." giving me an unnoticed, all-knowing wry expression he continued. "Hold the pain, it will go down soon"

I gritted my teeth and cursed some more with various death threads pointed at him.  
Regardless of my grimacing, sulking and resisting, I noticed he was right enough. After about five minutes I started to feel less pain and it calmed down to be endurable. The cold water helped in that matter. In few moments after he finally let me go, he dug something out from one of his pouches.

Small, red bottle with wooden cork appeared on his hand. Gair opened it, holding the wrist once more (his hand was warm) and dropped few drops of the liquid on top the red, charred skin. Instinctively I winced but turned out the liquid didn't hurt as much as I thought. Actually, it did the reverse as I felt relieved after. A lot so. We both stood up from the sandy ground while I shook some dirt off my clothing. I examined the burn with a tiny bit shaky hand.  
"You'll be needing a bandage later. The potion will help the healing process and removes some pain. Otherwise, you're going to have hard time sleeping tonight."

I stared at my feet a while again before answering, the moment was pretty smooth.  
"Gair?"  
"What?"  
"Thanks, that was nice of you. I appreciate."

The man ignored my words like I wouldn't have said anything, pointing out a direction and casually changed the subject.  
"Not sure if you have seen that mountain over there yet..."

A humongous one stood in front of our view covering more than half of the sky. Oh yeah, totally missed that. "...That's our destination. We're nearly on the root of it and by any luck, we might reach Ivarstead today." I laid my eyes on the shadow Throat of the World threw around. It was the biggest mountain I had ever seen, with hundreds of cliffs that fell down on the sides. A big part of the mountain was covered by snow and I could make out the stormy clouds that circled around the peak: the peak that I couldn't even see. On the other side of it, there would be the monastery of the Graybeards.

And we were going there.

I hadn't thought about meeting the Graybeards in a long time. I didn't even know what to tell them, but I guessed that would be the worry of that moment. Whenever it would come. Some unexplained tension grew up in my stomach for reasons I didn't dare to guess and this wasn't a good one. Too much reality.  
I swallowed by myself, thinking about the oncoming situation. Better get going then I'd say.


	7. Includes Humans: Serve Chilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back. I'd like to inform some news to anyone who is interested - I recently made a whole new cover picture for the story replacing the old one for good! Similar theme but with some added key elements. If you're interested on seeing the bigger version you'll find it from my tumbrl (eagleearthwriter) Thank yous for reading my friends. :)

**_25th Heartfire 4E 201_ **

_We arrived to Ivarstead during the night, surrounded by frozen mist from every direction. It was a small town with several buildings, the biggest one being the Inn, where we spent a day repacking essentials for the oncoming climb. Not many year-around citizens living up here, if not counting the guard garrison but apparently enough to keep the economy going. I've already seen many pilgrims making their way up the seven thousand steps. Comfy little place._

_I recall a lot around here and sometimes I've been curiously watching the Shroud Heart barrow. It's the first Nordic ruin I have properly seen during this trip so far, but no draugr sightings yet, or a ghost for that matter.  
_ _What comes to my injured arm, it's still giving me problems without mentioning the burnt skin peeling off. The look is not appealing - without Gair and his potion, it would have been much worse. Believe me when I say, the stuff includes some pretty nasty ingredients. Some things are better to not know if possible. The burn is now neatly bandaged and I can catch proper sleep without the ache but alas, it'll leave a permanent scar I'm afraid._

_In these days my mind keeps wandering away. I've thought on some, how the boy and his family were doing. Most of their income had most likely depended on the place that burned down. After the dragon attack, nothing has been exactly the same. It's a dull feeling, not so much chatty are we. My usual wit is running dry. More often than not my interests are around the Graybeards, despite how much I want to avoid the subject._

_This all seems close now, when we are about the climb the steps and if they know something about how I ended up here, or have a clue how to fix...well everything, my time in Skyrim would be closing in._   
_I even hate to admit it to these pages, but I don't have exactly as much enthusiasm for it than before. I wanted to get back home and I still do. I've been injured, in danger, disliked, dragged and forced to fight for my life so there's that. All the more reasons to hurray? Nah._

_I watch Gair sitting on the other side around the table with his usual mead mug, that is at least his third one. Then there's always the drunken idiot who wants to pick a fight with him, until he finally got enough and threw the coward with a piece of a chicken leg. You know, things I think I'd learn to miss._

* * *

A bitter wind blew across my face, when I pulled the wool cloak tighter around my perfectly chilled body.

Gair in the other hand seemed to be fine and marched forward like a tank. Made me question if the problem was actually on me and not on him. A layer of icy snow scrunched and compressed under our boots, foreshadowing some tight minus degrees. The sky cleared on top of us, so at least for now it wasn't snowing. The man gave me a look and took a few minutes before opening his mouth.  
"You don't happen to be cold, do you?" he pointed towards a curve and we started to climb part of the ancient stairs barely visible under the soil.  
"Nope, definitely not."

I was sure he saw me striving against the shivers and I cursed in my mind. We weren't even near the top yet, as I witnessed the areas without snow far behind us. Yet every inch of my soul tried to send me a long list of nope, wrong direction messages.  
"You sure?" He kept pushing. Gair sounded annoyingly convinced and I glanced daggers at him, making up a pout.  
"Yep, completely sure!"

"...Mhmm'm" the nord let out a neutralized hum, climbing further on the path.

Something else frozen manifested itself and I'm not talking about the environment. After minutes and minutes of silence, our conversation didn't take us any longer than that. I focused myself to resist the weather and casually kept an eye on the Dragonborn. I knew his communal race brothers were practically born out of snow, but seriously: the guy didn't even have a cloak and he seemed to be busy enjoying the views. Which were high by the way. 

Ihad a bad feeling in my guts and the sound of nothing in my ears.  
Eventually, during the trip, the air became thinner and thinner, as we ascended up. I swear, these stairs were the invention of a devil himself. Devil stairs. They forced me to work out, my thighs and calves got the most of the exertion around. After a significant amount of time, I got enough and told Gair to stop before I'd disintegrate my muscles.

Out of breath and facing the new heights I haven't used to, I found the nearest flat rock. Wiping the frozen substance away on top of it, I sat and puffed out the extra pressure from my lungs.

Meanwhile, my hands massaged those parts that almost cramped while admiring the sights I saw, as scary as they were pretty. A puff of steam from my mouth faded up to the crisp air.  
"I guess we could take a break." Said a thoughtful voice behind me. The man folded his arms and approached. His unwillingness was there anyway and I wrinkled my nose at him, pretending to be offended.

"I guess, I'm not asking for your opinion.", I huffed and reached out for my bag to take a piece of dried meat to bite. Snack is always a welcomed addition and the nord made a wry smile, seeming to cut his face in half.  
" _I guess_ , I shouldn't expect anything else."

Cool sarcasm, _I guess_.

Gair drifted on the side to check out his snow-covered boots. Soon it would be too cold to stay in one place, but I wanted to take a rest. The Graybeards weren't going to go anywhere, they had time to wait so I was ready to suffer a few extra minutes in the freezing temperatures. I silently moved my wholesome attention at Gair.

I wasn't sure if my head wanted to be the only one aware of this, but during these continuous hours of climbing, all of our tries for conversation died away. All of it. It's not like we used to talk all the time anyway but when the atmosphere changes, you can't ignore that. Not even a single usual debate happened, which made me uneasy. I didn't like it, no matter how less annoying it would be. So, what obstacle I had to cross in order to return connection with him or what was left of it? Right now he just kind of closed himself and be it on purpose or not, I had no idea why.

The placidness of the moment got broken by far away wolf cry, until few others joined in the howl. Ah a sound of threat. When I finished the meat, swallowing the last piece, I raised my ass from the cold seat. Took steps to stroll next to the brooding man figure. For the first time in a while, I actually watched him and his calm sight directed somewhere away from here. I followed his mark. The man looked like deep in thought. Heavy swallow went down my throat as I prepared myself for talking.

"I've had a little bit of curiosity in me recently.." I tried to shield myself from the blowing gust on edge of the cliff we stood together. I continued. "You know the.. the dragon incident that happened the other day" my thoughts started flowing. "You did a nice job out there but I was wondering since we left, why did we leave so fast?"  
Turning my body to face him, Gair shifted on his place giving me at last his attention. He waited briefly before answering and during that moment looked at me in the way, that transferred emotion. I only didn't know what kind. He shrugged.

"What more you think I could have done there?" the man huffed, eyeing me. "I don't expect you to understand. There are as many reasons as people, but I can tell you something- " pause. "What am I?"  
The question surprised me a little as my expression turned more into wonder but I went along confused.  
"What are you? Umm, you are you maybe."  
"And that means what?"  
"The Dragonborn?" The man nodded and signed me to finally continue walking, even tho we kept going on with the discussion one stair at a time.

"If you saw those people at all - acknowledge them for a moment and you realize how much they actually care," the man kept going. "If I hate something, it is pretentious bastards and that's all most of them really are." Hard words to say. Slight worry passed on to my face.  
"...but you did save them, even if some might have a lot to take in at one go. You're a hero." A sudden flash of anger turned on his face out of nowhere as his eyes darkened, narrowing down.  
"No, not _me_ \- Is that how you see it? Makes me wonder, how is the difference between you and all those sheep!" the man snapped and tensed his walking, after turning around. I caught up with him trying to get back my previous position and slowed Gair down by grabbing his shoulder before he could complain.

"Okay, stop! Don't get mad at me, I'm sorry." my words launched themselves behind him. I began to figure out the thought process - Gair's feelings about being a Dragonborn were damaged for one reason or another. Against everything he would've expected, I threw him a tiny smile if not so happy in the first place. The last thing I wanted was to break the eggshell. "I realize you have a burden to carry and maybe too much to live up to," I had to take a break to breathe as my tone went more hushed than intended. "..but you wouldn't have to do it all alone. The general public doesn't matter, all they know is a stuff of legend and history. I mean..all I knew."  
  
The last part came out like a falling feather.  
The more I went on, the heavier the discussion got in my head. I haven't been exactly much better have I? The string of shame tugged me for my lack of past judgement. Maybe I had said too much, but wishing he'd catch on the hidden apology, I left the topic hanging as we traveled forward in the upcoming snow. The nord continued his way idle but I was unable to read his face anymore. He gave me nothing but a mumble under his breath.

"Look. _I am_ the only one who can carry that burden," Gair cued me, he'd be done talking about the subject.

* * *

Wading through the thick layer of snow falling through the skies, we made it forward in the dangerously closed in storm. The weather changes were uncharted in these areas and the distant wailing made a sense of desperation creep upon me.  
Throughout traveling, I had lost the track of time, unable to assume how long ago it was we actually started the climb. Menacing clouds gathered all around and the raw breeze tore its way through my clothing.  
It reminded me of no matter what I did, the tiny ice particles invaded every extra space that showed skin. That and more.  
Seeing straight turned out to be almost impossible or at least challenging during the blizzard. Flying ice bit my cheeks and the cold emitted to my bones as I could barely even walk.

I squeezed my arms near to the rest of my body and tried to convince myself to keep them warm. Useless efforts. Eyelashes heavy from the piling frost, my nose hair seemed to freeze as well when I satisfied the need to breathe. I didn't even know I had nose hair, before storming through the final parts of the mountain. We kept crossing the icy peaks, going towards uphill. Regardless of the cloak flapping behind me, my whole face burned and dried from the biting cold.  
  
After Gair had killed one rampage wolf out of our way, we arrived in an icy pass. In these hours my steamy breath had become superficial this high and even the last enjoyable view disappeared within the storm.

"I'd hate to complain, but how much more do we have to walk!" I grit my teeth, exclaiming through the howling wind and frowned eyebrows at the scenery in front of us. Even Gair had some type of problems proceeding but he pushed forward.  
"Just get going!" he snarled and sped up the pace for my downfall. I fought to put more force into my muscles which battled against the humongous snow layers. Fingers on my hands were completely out of feeling. They stopped hurting like hell good ten minutes ago, making me guess melting them would hurt twice as much. Frostbite wasn't a good condition to have.  
  
After a time feeling like forever in the frigid hell and my face wet with melted snowflakes we finally arrived at the last phase of the path. Something huge and dark placed itself up there. Right in this spot, I couldn't tell if it was day or night anymore when the whole nature tied up to be the same shade of gray. The scenery though made me forget the storm.  
There was something stopping in the way the building blended into the ground and skies alike.

Above us next to an open cliff there stood a monastery built from ancient mountain stone. The high towers raising on the front and etched stone dragons carved above the giant doors, I let my gaze fall to it in astonishment. At the same moment, it seemed to stand there lonely and peaceful - on the other hand again intimidating and unmoving. Something in this place evoked respect inside me. At last, we had come all the way here, me for my own purposes and he for what I'd be soon finding out. Butterflies tickled the insides of my stomach.  
  
"Come on then! I'm not going to stand here the whole night!" Gair scowled his voice muffled and I let him go up the stairs first, passing the lonely lantern burning behind a wooden supply chest. Without waiting for any invitations he pushed the heavy, metallic door open with huge various creeks. We slipped in from the gap as quickly as possible.

When the entrance closed behind me abruptly everything became silent.  
My eardrums had been already used to the sounds of the storm whistling and now standing where I was, only distant drumming could reach here. The only vague thing still reminding me of the journey was my frozen, shaken body conveniently receiving some warmth from the fires burning further ahead. The dark corners of the oncoming hall reeked mysterious vibes.  
The Nord turned to face me before we moved anywhere from the entrance. He'd suspiciously check few times that no one happened to be in nearby range and I waited, confronting his eyes.

"Here's the deal girl. The Graybeards won't appreciate outsiders in their monastery, they won't be happy about this but since we know your case is..." He turned to sulk for a second. "...at least unusual I believe they will speak. Regardless, your job is to wait here, I'll return with their master." Without leaving me any choice I agreed to this kind of arrangement.  
After he'd left walking towards the many corridors on the other side, I took liberties to examine the place.  
I needed to focus on something when cold sweat pushed through on my palms. I found myself unable to stop fidgeting with the tips of my hair.

The big hall, decorated with many arcs and Nordic carvings left me a lot of space to look at. I noticed the floor design, etched with familiar patterns and I recalled the twitching feeling I once experienced. When I walked into this place for the first time. Yet I've never been here before. All this as the Dovahkiin of course, but now the place was much more alive. The familiar tight knot made its return in my stomach and I found myself nervously pacing down on my place in front of the open room.  
Around five minutes passed and my ears perked themselves when I started to hear footsteps echoing from the corridors I couldn't see. Soon enough expecting my own anxious feelings, I saw first Gair reappearing into my view. Heart skipped a beat.

After him, an old man in layered robes came down the stairs as if they'd been made of clouds. When my eyes met his, I could notice something ancient in them - different from what I had seen when I figured Gairs identity as the Dragonborn.  
This type of vibe was calm, a dormant power. As the face of the master depicted that of an elderly person, this wasn't the case of the orbs that stored the tenderness of his knowledge.  
He stepped forward, staying in the moderate distance as Gair stood by his side only slightly closer to me. They both drilled their looks on me. It was clear this was all my responsibility to go through since I knew someone else could only speak for me that far. Although now the current displeasure on Arngeirs face was clearly thrown against him.

"You should know Dragonborn, we do not bring strangers to the monastery. What is this, If I may ask?", the younger nord just laid down his eyes seemingly not offended by the question.  
"I'd advice to ask her. In my opinion, whatever she has to say might interest you." without hesitation Arngeir led his immediate attention to my side. He seemed willing to listen but with uncertainty.  
"I can not remember many times when other than those worthy have stood inside our halls here. You may call me Master Arngeir." while stopping myself from feeling guilty, he continued with less blaming tone and lowered his head. "However, you do not stand here for nothing I assume. We do not deal with mundane business going on down there. What is it that you seek from the Graybeards, child? What is this matter that I could possibly take interest in?"

Rare doubting thoughts crossed my head when I felt a spike of unpreparedness strike me, but I decided to not give in for it. Making my keen sight roam in both men, I spoke loud enough so they could hear me.

"It is an honor to meet you master Arngeir, my name is Bria." I managed a tiny bow to express my respect. At the same time, I couldn't believe that I actually spoke to a real him, wanting to make the best of it.  
"I'm well aware of the customs of the Graybeards and I can convince you about the fact, I wouldn't be here unless I really had to. The thing is I've come across a need for your help..." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "...or advice. Exactly what do you know about portals, master Arngeir? Portals leading from one universe to other?" After my question, a small moment of silence fell and somehow I found myself interested in Gairs reactions through this conversation.  
  
"Portals are not strange to our knowledge. The world consists of many planes and layers, but from one universe to other? Whether a thing like that could exist? In theory, it is possible, but unheard of - why would you out of all arrive here to ask such a question for?" Arngeir gently placed his hands together and examined me somewhat curious now.

"For because I fell through one. I didn't exist here until some weeks ago,when I accidentally met Gair," taking confidence in my position I continued "I come from a place much different than this. A place that shares the knowledge of Nírn through the times, all in books. My only need is to find out how to go back home and I thought, perhaps you could guide me in the right direction. I don't belong in this world but I know more than you could think of."

Type of surprise arose to the face of the Graybeard and I took my liberties to come closer to them. I knew they'd doubt me, but when I explained what I needed, the dead-serious face couldn't fail. As much as I saw, even Gair raised his brows in softer, wondering expression. "I assure you, this is no joke."   
  
Arngeir directed his gestures towards me.  
"How curious," He started. "I have to say this is not an explanation I expected to hear. If it is true, do you have anything to prove that your claim is real? Anything at all?" I bit my lip while I thought about something.  
"Other than what I know, I don't have anything more, so ask me anything. Ask me something, that would be impossible for someone like me to know. Like, actually impossible."  
  
"Hmm.." The old man remained silent for a moment until he launched his voice across space. "Tell us the name of our grand master."  
  
A flash of half smile shot from me to the Dragonborn, so I could make sure he'd absorb this in. I didn't want him to miss the piece of cake I was about to shoot. I nodded.  
"He's called Paarthurnax and he lives in seclusion, in the highest point of Throat of the World. There is a passage to him in the back yard, protected by icy storm and it can be only opened with a Thu'um to clear the skies."  
Conveniently I didn't feel like revealing that he was indeed a dragon, as even Gair shouldn't know this and I guess I wanted to save the surprise. It wasn't the right moment and also I didn't want to get too cocky. "Was that specific enough?"

After I finished my sentence, even the Dragonborn looked like I'd hit him with a frying pan, hence I believed if he didn't trust my word before, now he had to. There is no way I could have visited High Hrothgar to know any of this, even if I was from here, and the master of the Graybeards turned to his side.  
"I can swear to you by the divines Arngeir. I have _never_ told her anything I know about this, this is not my doings" the nord spoke staring straight at me. The Graybeard nodded, piercing me with his sight as well.  
"The most unexpected thing I have encountered in a long time nor ever. Very wise from you to seek our help, regardless if we can provide it or not." he paused for a second. "Now you mentioned a portal but of what kind?"

Convincingly I started to explain the statistic of the way I had encountered, a round white mist showing a spectrum of colors. Even talking about the intense, blinding light. Other than that, I didn't know anything except the momentary experience of falling.  
  
"Walk with me, both of you." the old man said and waved for us to come forth. We crossed the hall, entering the dark stone corridors. Everywhere I could see hallways and open rooms, meditation places for the monks to use. The whole indoors breathed calm energy from the slumber it bore.  
Arngeir led us to a cranky, wooden door that opened itself to a small library. A collection of ancient tomes and scrolls, rested on the shelves and for what I saw, few of them being written with the Dragon tongue. Pieces of dust floated around against the light. He picked a black old book from the middle, dusting it first before opening. "Tell me, Bria. Are you aware of what are the stars in our realm?"  
"They say, stars would be..." Scratching awkwardly my neck, I thought for the right name which for whatever reason I had a hard time to find "..holes to Aetherius don't they?" confirming my answer, I waited for him to say it.

"Yes, you could call them permanent ruptures between this world and Aetherius. This is just a hypothesis since we really do not know, but due to the light you describe, it could be part of the same realm."  
My brains finally kicked in, partially an expression of wonder I felt.  
"Only with two ways that is," I gasped. the Graybeard glanced at the Dragonborn like he'd be making a conclusion how he fit in all of this. Then he turned once more to continue the search he made from the tome.

"There have to be powerful forces, someone or something in work to open such a manifest. Or perhaps the opening could be a coincidence, which..I highly doubt. There is not much to go on here."  
Arngeir riffled the pages of the old book for a moment, clearly reading, until he decided to put it back where it came from. He stated to us, the other Graybeards were already waiting and we had to make our way back to the great hall. I was devastated. Was this it, nothing else? Come on!  
Of all this time I didn't hear Gair speaking a word, only his expressions changed from time to time reflecting what he heard. While we left behind the library and closed in on the corridors, Arngeir continued the phrase he hadn't apparently finished before.

"You seem very disappointed. But regardless if it is a coincidence or not, I'm afraid we can't tell you how to open one of them. The only problem I am finding for you, even if you could manage to discover a way back, could very well be the World-Eater."  
"Huh?!"  
  
My guts went sky high with this statement, but this time Gair came forward faster than me and he sounded even more blown away than I would've. Not in a good way.  
" _What?_ The black dragon? How exactly is he a problem? What does _he_ have anything to do with this?" I saw him crossing his arms in defiance.  
  
"That is, what I'm about to tell you Dragonborn. In ancient times Alduin possessed many powers, even doorways to other realms- to feed, gain power. As the firstborn of Akatosh, he is much more strongly tuned in the currents of time than any other dragon, hence he is capable of sensing changes in it. I'm afraid even if you had access to such a portal, you would risk getting yourself devoured. Stepping straight into his way now, that he has awoken active would be foolish."

I swear my brain tissue turned hundred and eighty degrees into the back of my head right there. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. The fact was another, they didn't have a clue how to get me back home but even with a way, a black scary lizard is by any chance about to eat my soul? How great is that!  
For the first moments, I didn't even know how to feel or what to think anymore. I blinked as my mind dropped somewhere between numbness and melancholy. Legs took me ahead like an undead as I grew silent, trying to hide my face. The hope I had secretly carried inside of me, shattered without a preparation.

The whole trip I had made so far to here, for what? Hell, even climbing the mountain wasn't easy but currently, I didn't have much time for sentimentality. I saw all the other three Graybeards lined up in the middle of the designed floor pattern. They seemed very receptive but otherwise avoiding my individual presence in the chamber, unlike Gairs. I left myself on the stairs out of the way, listening but still very non-focused. I saw only the individual shapes of the people and it left my mind blank. I wanted to extract myself from this universe, literally and figuratively. A piece grew in my throat.

"So, have you done as I told you to?" the master of the Graybeards addressed Gair, who calmly stood in front. He gave him a deep nod, while I barely heard what would happen next. In this point, I had a feeling I'd gain a piece of information I asked myself long ago if nothing else.  
"I did," he answered without any particular emotion, sour as a lemon.  
  
"Without demonstration, your abilities should have grown in proper length by now, but this we will find out. I have only one task for you to complete in our tradition. All the others before you, have taken the same task and it will end your training with us. Go to the tomb of Ustengrav where lies the first founder of the Graybeards, Jurgen Windcaller. Retrieve his horn and bring it here."  
  
"Is this the thing you discussed with me before? As you wish Arngeir, but could you explain to me one thing?" Gair tapped the hilt of his sword impatiently. "Why wouldn't you teach me more words of power by yourself. It's not like there is much time anymore to be ready, as _you_ would put it." Shaking his head Arngeir gave a clear answer.

"Even with your inborn abilities, it would be tremendously dangerous to grow your powers too fast without the experience. The most important thing you need to focus now on is the task ahead and nothing else."  
He certainly noticed the dislike coming from the younger nord but stayed his mind as it was. He nodded. "What comes to you both, you may stay a night in here as you are. After that, Gair you know what to do and please if you wouldn't bring any more visitors." Deep sigh reached me.

I couldn't help but notice, the relationship between Gair and the Graybeards wasn't very special. He had respect for them as I'd never seen before, but on the other hand he became like a delivery boy for their tasks and Arngeir insisted in perfect preciseness. Although what else could you expect. still, I happened to know Gair hated when people told him what to do and when. Anyway, something there was missing, something that I couldn't point my finger at.  
He dismissed himself, dragging me alongside to the end of the back corridors, possibly a bit more moody than usual. There were small circle stairs leading down and beneath the floor a room that he pointed to me. I took a fast step ahead, pressing down the old, rusted handle. When entering the simple space, I saw a tiny stone table with a drawer and that was pretty much it besides an old carpet.

Not exactly a sleeping beauty style.

It had taken me a while to realize my own tiredness from today. We had been climbing the mountain, the steps and I could swear my legs were in the peak of giving in, now that I came to be in absolute calmness. I had no need to be active hence I should see how well we walk tomorrow, we being me of course.  
In over exhausted manners I laid my ass on the bed, just staring somewhere down to nothingness. Remark number one: the Graybeards clearly didn't trust me. While I didn't wonder why there had to be things they weren't telling and this boiled my brains. Coming all the way here to hear half-truths wasn't in the list of my appreciation, while they wiped away my most of my chances with nothing to replace it with.  
  
I wasn't aware if I actually expected some kind of solution to my problem but now when I finally didn't have any, it all meant very little. As much as I wanted, it became impossible to push back all the feelings I had piled up somewhere inside me. Being occupied all these days with other things always distracted me from the facts, whatever piece of a task had always been there to make sure I didn't. think.  
Now I found myself missing my home to be mentioned here. My thoughts reached everything I had left behind for the first time and fear passed through my troubled mind. A fear that I had forced away for weeks.

I was terrified I would never find a way to get back again and now it all sunk in like a Titanic after hitting the iceberg. My iceberg was right here, they didn't have answers for me. No one in this world would have, I was supposed to know that!  
  
Somewhere out there I had a life and one day a portal threw me away from it. Or no, I threw myself away from it - for that place I had been away god knows for how long. In my head, I painted a picture of the police looking for a missing girl who would never turn out. I suppose there are a lot of people like that and they have never even left earth. My eyes blinked twice, feeling something wet between my eyelashes, as tight force pressed my chest inwards. It suffocated me. All the feelings building up, went full tornado between sadness, doubt, and anxiousness. My cheeks turned wet.  
  
Leaning on my knees with elbows, I became vaguely aware from the corner of my eye, how the man stood in the middle of the room watching at me. He had done something with our stuff, placing it around but I had missed the whole moment by drowning myself in it.

"How are you doing?" leading the toned down question at me, Gair slowly placed himself next to me. Sheets ruffled when he sat. I only shook my head a little, biting my lip. "I'm fine, I just.." couldn't find words for it while trying to look okay. I held back tears in the best of my ability, only failing and wiping them on my sleeve.  
"I was thinking. That's all."  
  
The nord removed his sight from me, guiding it to the same spot I personally tried to murder with mine. "I'm not really fine.." a broken whisper left my mouth. There was a second when we glanced at each other.  
I heard him take a heavy breath before he started speaking.  
"It's funny actually, I was doing some thinking as well on my part," he slowly convinced. "I may not know either how to open mysterious portals, but I might have something else that could help you, or at least get you forward on it."

Without essentially listening to his words, something random happened to me and at the moment my sadness turned to anger. I punched my fist to the mattress so hard it shook my arm.  
"Even the Graybeards don't trust me! What is wrong with everyone and everything, I never asked to be in here!" I snapped, refusing to contemplate on it and threw a pillow into a wall. Gair wasn't shaken by my sudden mood swing. I heard him inhale before speaking.   
  
"You want to know something?" The man stated, lowering his gaze at me. "I never asked to be in here either, but by whatever will of the gods I am. _The Graybeards_ go only to their extent, they're old men sitting in a monastery. If you lose all hope now, you've already lost the whole battle." Sulking but listening, I questioned his words and straightened my posture. I took a breath.  
  
"But, how?" were the only distracted words that I could say in this minute. The man gave me some reassuring taps on my shoulder and showed me a hint from a smile.

"It's simple really, if you think about it. We just need to find a way to stop Alduin from doing whatever he's doing."  
" _We_ need to?" I stated way less depressed compared to my previous sentences. "What was that, did I hear correctly?"  
  
"Well, I _could_ possibly need some help from a tough girl like you, since you seem to be almost fireproof. Comes handy." A bunch of unplanned laughter burst out of me and I hated him for making me laugh when I wasn't happy. I finished it with a smirk that eventually faded away and wiped my eyes in the process. Somehow the situation made my attitude lift, little by little.  
  
"Since you put it that way." I tapped my chin while pretending to think hard. "I guess I could accept, you know. Although there is one condition..."  
"I am intrigued to find out what could that possibly be." Gair transferred a glance with me, shifting his weight.

"Yeah, so first of all, I am _not_ going to sleep in the same bed with you. You snore like a dragon." Entertained chuckle snorted from him, as the Dragonborn's face twisted into a question.  
"Oh, so that's the only reason you won't and otherwise you _would_? Have fun on the floor!" He finished. "..or even better, stop me from snoring if you dare."  
  
"If I dare? I'll choke you with this pillow when you sleep!" I threw the cushion at him and it bounced from his back to next to the wall. We had a little fun there with all the murder incentives.

A calm second broke our moment, after we finally ended up a tad happier than before.  
Eventually, I let the situation go down and without saying anything else, went to grab the rest of the food. We had gotten new supplies from Ivarstead, so no one would have to starve here. I figured the man decided to keep lazy today, so from his usual request I passed him his portion of meat and cheese. Some thoughts occurred in my mind, now that the worst was over - I was really going to do this. I had to go along with him and the other side of the full-length plan was, he actually let me.

Thinking outside the box, I found this adjustment far more pleasant than I'd have imagined - but not alone because he is my only chance of returning. The previous awkwardness while climbing was gone and even with all the worst moments with Gair, I started to like his company. Somewhat. Sometimes obviously. Not always, definitely not always, that is crazy, he still annoys the hell out of me. Like that time he stepped on my toes in a cave.  
  
While munching away, I picked up my own journal to focus myself at something. I had been writing every day something, some days more and some less. In any case, the whole recording of my own brain activity started to form as a habit I gladly did.  
While fiddling a few broken pages here and there, Gair casually started removing his armor one strap at a time. He went all the way down to take off everything except his pants and the sleeveless shirt he kept under. After he was done, the man dropped down onto the bed like a Scandinavian hunk.  
  
"You've been hassling around that book for days now. What are you keeping that junk for?" insisting voice asked while Gair - ah so manly - stuck his feet in a cross position. Swallowing a piece, I kept my attention down but answered him anyway.

"This _junk_ happens to be something, that is quite not your business but I write in it."  
"Write what exactly?"  
"Stuff! What part of _not your business_ you didn't get?" I rolled my eyes at his tough head, deciding to put away my work for good. After the final time of checking my bandage, I managed to do the similar removal of clothing. The stone room wasn't the warmest, so I turned out more than capable of sleeping with them on. And besides what I said before: we didn't have any other choice but to sleep in one single bed. Unfortunately.

In the positive side, the mattress seemed to be larger than a normal size for one person. Ignoring the nord and taking a comfy position, I blew out the candle and placed myself somewhere on the edge, facing emptiness. It was time for a nighty night. Dozing off, One. Two. Three...More time passed.  
  
Moments went forward like a slow forest river with my personal train of thoughts. As much as I tried and as much as my muscles relaxed, I couldn't bring myself to sleep. Even with the exhaustion, I had to be always so close but at the same time so far. The slumber refused to occur.  
  
The only thing I could hear on my other side was the calm breathing of the man, who definitely had fallen asleep a long time ago. Frustration tortured my body and for my own interest, I invented a decision out of nowhere. I carefully placed my bare feet on the cold stone and threw away the blanket. This was probably crazy.  
  
As quietly as possible I snuck to acquire the candle leftovers and quickly throwing my blue tunic on, I made my way in the dark to the door. This one was tricky to get open without making too much noise and sudden sharp creek made me cringe. From outside in the corridor there burned a torch, where I lit my candle while finding the stairs up, the same stairs we came down. Steeling my placing memory, I continued with the task on hand now completely alone.

In the middle of the night, High Hrothgar was creepy - didn't have other words for it. Creepy and ghost-like. It's not like there were so many light sources in general, but in triple dark everything turned into a shadow festival. The dance of fading light made my guts turn around every time I came across any kind of statue. The tiny candle flickered in the breeze, as my light steps made an echo.  
While wandering around, I almost lost myself in the endless passes until finally, the light hit the correct door. The same wooden door we'd crossed before with Arngeir. Library door.  
  
Turning my gaze around, I listened if I would hear anything outside of normal, but when the way seemed to be clear I pulled the handle. Slipping in, the old library opened in front of me and I knew exactly what I was looking for. Quickly moving in front of the first shelf, I started to read through titles and scrolls to figure out which one was the book Arngeir looked up before. I had mentioned that the Graybeards didn't trust me - even if I knew about the possible danger, I wanted to take the matters into my own hands.

"Hmm, maybe this one.." I muttered and stood on my toes to reach a compact, gray book with fabric covers. It was less heavy than you'd have expected compared to the size and the pages were yellowish indicating aging. After going through a few pages though, I found out for my disappointment I had grabbed the wrong book. This one had many things written in Dragon tongue instead, which I didn't have time to check up. Without giving up I continued searching, running my finger across the covers in halfway. I swear I saw it around here.

"The one you are looking for is in the upper shelf," A raspy voice floated in my ears from the doorway and I spun around in shock. Nearly dropping the candle, my whole body jumped with a skip of my heart. Arngeir stood in front of the door, his hands united under the robe and his face motionless. I only stared at him in an unsettling way, realizing I was very much caught in action. Somehow it didn't feel that much bad as I had expected afterwards.  
"I would advise though, that there won't be anything else interesting for you." he continued stepping completely inside the stone arch confronting me but I refused to be intimidated by him.

"I know you don't exactly fancy me here Arngeir." pressing my lips against one another, I straightened my back. He placed his head down, face motionless like always as he spoke.  
"Stubborn, as I suspected. You're well acquainted with the Dragonborn. Should I also suspect that your impossible knowledge extends far more than only names and places, _hm_? Trust doesn't come by with that." I made a wry expression, approaching the Graybeard few steps as if to make a statement.  
  
"The things I know are not something I should discuss. I am not in need of your trust, but it would make me very annoyed if you happened to keep any information that could possibly help me, so how is it?" Arngeir raised his hands in defense and against the odds, the other corner of his mouth raised upwards for a second. I clenched my fists together as his eyes seemed darker in the dim lighting.  
  
"Do not take any offense in my words child, as they weren't meant that way. The only advice I'am able to tell you, that by great chances _you_ are yourself the best advisor you may have. Perhaps you know more than any of us - where does it take your conclusions? Perhaps you were meant to arrive here and it is up to you to discover why."  
As a response I shook my head, my arms crossed across my chest. Pacing around for a few steps in an impatient manner, I gave my all to it.  
"I don't have time for this nonsense and besides, it doesn't even matter. I need real results. I'm only doing what I must."

"Don't we all, that I never doubted," the Graybeard stated, glancing around until the peaceful quiet got broken by his words. "As it is time for me to part ways now, you have four hours until dawn. I wish you good night and good luck."  
  
Arngeir made an absent-minded wave and hummed silently, before I saw the back of his robes disappear into the embrace of the shadows once more. I was left to stand on my spot shivering, alone and in silence but even more determined than before.

If nothing else I knew I wasn't leaving empty-handed now.


	8. Way Finding

"Are you sure it's here?" I hissed from behind a tree, pressing my body against the trunk with my weapon drawn. Armor scratched against the bark as Gair threw himself behind the other and grimaced, wiping a trace of blood from his sleeve. Wasn't his own of course.  
"If I was completely sure, we wouldn't be hiding behind a tree now _would we_?" I heard a silent, impatient groan coming out of him as the nord swayed looking extremely annoyed. Gair's breathing was more intense than usual and he turned jumpy judging by his facial expression. On that matter he didn't happen to be the only one. We both turned to spy on a ragged looking man, trailing on his way around the river bend.

"You've got to be kidding me, another one of those? I've had enough of this nonsense." with this down toned exclamation he pushed himself through the branches as I stood my ground in shallow devastation. I tried to grab his clothing.  
"What? No, wait we don't know anything! You are _not_ goin...- " Like always the nord ignored my lecturing, once more giving me no other choice but to follow along his mindless rampage. A bit further away the man in question stood by on guard, seamlessly looking like a casual wanderer. Unfortunately for him we knew better than that. With all the attire he wore I recognized him to be part of the same gang we'd found earlier and none of them wanted to tell us who and where is Talah Jateel. Either that or they didn't know.  
Speaking of which, right now this person out there had to be the target of frustrated, pissed off Dragonborn and I nearly felt pity for him. Wouldn't wish that fate to my worst enemy.

Making myself run after, I managed to reach him right when the man stormed over the person who had exactly three seconds to turn around. His eyeballs went backwards in the sockets out of a shock. The nord grabbed the front of his brown, ripped tunic pressing the cold blade over his neck.  
"Where are the rest of you? Speak!" he growled at the terrified person who stuttered, half because of the surprise and half for the obvious reasons. Young, brown skinned man just shook his head wide eyed.

"They're, they're not there a-anymore," he squealed and as he was not much of a fighter at all, besides owning a single dagger. Gair threw him to the ground as to make him pressed at the tip of the weapon. Personally, I nervously glanced around with a tightened my jaw and quickly approached the Dragonborn, some wild hand gestures flying around.  
"Seriously, I have a bad feeling about this, can you quit mugging that poor man?"  
The nord darted his attention on me for a second, making furious face by squinting his eyes and I saw the deep wrinkle forming around his forehead.

"And then what! If you think -"

"STEP AWAY FROM HIM!" third voice entered the party. As I spun around I found ourselves being pointed with a wooden long bow and arrow, while a second female joined the coarse, dirty looking man. Neither of them were properly armored but I didn't care about that: I cared about the fact that now things started to escalate way too much. As in an instinct my hands had already readied my weapon and I stood there in a stance. Unsure but a stance anyway, it wasn't only the man who started to get grumpy from all this wandering and chasing. Giving a nudge to Gair I expressed some frustration.

"Now look what you did, I tried to warn you! Why can't we just _not run_ into things for once?"  
"If you _think_ you have any better way solving this thing then be my guest," the man murmured switching angry looks with our pursuers.

"Oh I could have figure out few. Really, why don't you ask yourself why are we in this situation anyway or what _?_ If you'd have just asked for directions in the first place-"  
"...And since we don't have any _precise_ directions, If you had ideas then why you didn't just _say_ so?"

"Gods, you're an imbecile!"

I was vaguely aware more than one person changed quickly from aggressive to confused as we only seemed to argue among each other. It didn't happen on purpose that much I can say, but eventually would provide to be useful. Regardless of all the fuss, I noticed Gair had kept an eye for them and as he gave me a nod I knew this for a sign.  
Taking a sprint sideways I avoided the arrow that the shooter didn't have time properly to aim and the first throwing knife left from my waist and hit the shoulder of the archer who yelped in pain dropping his bow. I felt a spike of regret slide through my spine since hurting actual people. I tried hard not to think about it. Shoulder shot, enough to maybe incapacitate but not to kill would be enough for me.

The woman with the swords ran and attacked Gair who pretty easily disarmed her with few strikes and put her on her knees, folding her arms behind back. She let out an angry moan but it was clear these people had quite contradictory skill level. As the archer I'd hit with the knife did his best to remove it, I turned to see how the man we previously tried to smug for information scrawled away from us, making a run for it. Gair switched looks between the other two and him.  
"Catch that scrawly bug, I am taking care of these two!" he yelled and I turned on it in an instant.

Stretching my muscles for a full speed sprint I made my best to reach the runaway. Hoping my general self had enough endurance to make this, I cursed the lead he had. The chase could have been proven to be much more difficult, unless in the middle of his planned escape he wouldn't have stumbled at his own feet. Coming across this event, I managed to get hold of him after my boots took a slide on the sand and I threw myself on top of the person with all my weight.  
If you have ever tried to hold anyone in place it is surprisingly hard when you weight less than the actual subject but before I received hits on my face I pulled out a new knife to help me. The man stopped squirming when I placed the spike near his throat. He couldn't possibly know if I was serious or not, not in that state.  
"Stop making this any harder and I'm letting you run. I can assure you, he wouldn't do it. Where. Is. Your. hide out?"

I saw him nearly eat the dust and grimace while I pushed his head back down.  
"Gah..It's on the other side of the river." Shaky breath. "You will see it from top of the hill..." He took another breath. "Find a wooden shack, but you will only waste your time."

I stood up from his back, dusting my hands and still strongly panting from the run. My heart tried to leave my my chest cavity behind.  
"Your mother wasted time when she made you. Now get away with it!" I snapped, leaving him behind. The short man continued with his escape, boots rising up the dust while screaming something about crazy people.  
As for myself I saw an better option to get back to the Dragonborn and soon enough I found him about to spear the guy I had once thrown at. His shoulder bled and the front of his tunic had been colored red - looked more serious than it probably was.  
"Okay, whatever you're doing, stop. Don't kill them, we have what we need." coming in with the remarks, the eyes of the pair stopped on me full on fear. Gair in the other hand stayed his blade, raising an eyebrow at me.

"They goin' to come back unless I do."

Crossing my arms in sassy manner I gave them a smile.  
"Are they?" I casually asked.  
Both the man and the woman shook their heads but didn't say anything due to the situation. I let out a sigh.  
"Come on, I said we have what we need. You don't need to slaughter everything we cross paths with and I don't want to see that."

The Nord tightened his expression for a second but eventually gave up and tossed the person in front of him away. They both scrambled on their feet and without further word disappeared into the woods, most likely going after the previous one. I still felt bad for the archer though. Gair sheathed his sword, staring at me various moments.   
"So, you know the place now?", he doubted me. As a response I just tugged him after me.

"While you were busy trying to execute those people, I actually got an answer. It's just a broken shack we're looking for. I am not even sure what kind of group is this."  
Pointing out the tiny hill beside a grass field, I balanced on the rocky terrain while taking jumps to climb upwards. No paths in sight. Pushing spiky plants away I finally stopped on the top where slight breeze blew over as my eyes searched for any signs of the place. A building or a piece of ruble. Whatever of those.  
"Should be around there," tracing my hand across the stream area I furrowed my brows.

Gair stepped up next to me placing his boot on a rock.  
"You don't happen to mean _that_ shabby little..." he scratched his chin that already grew slightly more beard than I was used to. "...thing down there" As I turned my gaze to the direction he went down for without asking, I thought I saw the same thing but it couldn't possibly be that could it? When the nord had already gotten half way there, I slid down along the surface to reach him.  
Without saying any other word we came next to the flowing stream. Tiny waves splashed against wet stones as the brownish water went forward beneath our feet. Searching for a nice place to cross I came along a grass island that let me hop through. The man gracefully followed by partially wetting his left shoe tip.

Soon enough the building we had been looking all along revealed itself - or what was left of it. Something that used to be a house long time ago, left behind almost half of the floor and one broken, single wall that stood there covered by vines. The nature appeared to take back what was made out of it. Leading my unsure steps on the weak, creaky wood my sight landed on one lonely chair sat in the corner of the ruin.  
" _This_ is the famous hide out we're talking about?" The nord came over expressing a bit less amused tone of voice. As I placed my hands on my hips, I kicked away few fallen branches. "I swear if you let yourself be scammed again.." with a tremendous eye roll protesting I made my way towards the chair.

"First of all I wasn't scammed," I stated while pulling up an old trapdoor from the floor. "And second of all, I haven't been scammed not even once before. Your argument is invalid."   
The black, opened square shaped hole in front of my feet shuffled up a strong scent of dirt. It reminded me of a cellar but due to the day light we couldn't see too much, before Gair violently demanded my place and pushed me out of the way to enter the downstairs himself. Adjusting my equipment I lowered myself in order to ascent the pair of wooden stairs, surprisingly realizing that the cellar wasn't completely dark after all.

While taking the last hops into the cold, dusty environment I was greeted by a line of torches attached to the crooked walls. Now I could really start to examine around, only to see that the so called cellar wasn't a cellar at all.  
It was a room, leading all the way to other numerous rooms and the space we were currently in being the largest of them. I slowly walked forward and got startled by a glass bottle accidentally kicked down. What a loser.  
Gair had already proceeded to research the actual objects around and the first noticeable one was a distinctive stall with metal bars in front. The man stomped around the counter to see what was in there.

"Now I know who or what are these people. This not any regular place you see around." Gairs rough voice echoed from behind the bars where he stood reading a huge leather book. I bent down to take the bottle I had previously kicked and swirled it around, letting out a chestful of air.  
"..It's a drug den," I said clarifying what he was already about to say. "That's why they attacked. You went around charging at their members and they thought you were an official or mercenary about to expose them. Otherwise they wouldn't have fought back."

The man cleared his throat.  
"Maybe that's also the reason why they left the place. Let's see if there's anything in here, seems too quiet," he drifted towards the doorway and as always, I followed. And we encountered nothing. Against all expectations this crack house remained empty and silent as it had been from the beginning, and we both started to slowly make the assumption that It was abandoned for good at least right now. On a second thought if they truly feared exposition, information does travel fast between them.  
When we reached deeper parts of the den, the other main corridor seemed to be flooded with some water puddles and my steps splashed on the occasional mud. As we slowly separated in the process, I found many things left as they were when someone still used them. Tables and pots and simplified toilets with bowls full of bottles or wrapping papers. The area for common people had been separated into individual stalls, equipped with the most basic things starting with thin blankets to act as a bed. A sad place to be finding yourself living in.

The smell around was terrible and few times it made me hold back a gag reflex. Odors from certain body products mixed with something smoky etched on the walls couldn't possibly be the most pleasing scent you have ever encountered - putting it mildly but the whole combination gave me a certain unfortunate flashbacks.

"Here! I found someone!" I suddenly heard Gair yelling from few stalls forward and turning on my heels I hurried up to him. Indeed, there resided the only person in the house, thin male redguard laying on the floor. His eyes were barely closed with nasty looking scar going across his face from chin to forehead and he looked unconscious.  
Quite before anyone started to form any kind of plan out of nowhere, he took one big gurgling breath. What a surprise, we wouldn't have a dead body in our hands, At least yet, did not look good.  
I started to feel uneasy.

"You don't think that's the man we're looking for?" the man next to me asked. "If that's the case he is not doing too well." he said keeping his acquainted eyes on the person whose limbs started to twitch as he tried to move and at that point I decided to stop wondering around. I had to check his situation.  
"Who knows, maybe. _Oh crap_ , this is not good at all." my words faded away when I shook my head and jolted up to him, kneeling down. Gair held the handle of his sword, standing there like a deer in headlights.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked in weird manner. I examined the man and turned him quickly on his side, lifting slightly his body with my arms. A huge groan came out of him as white foam started dripping out, the one that had blocked his throat and I knew the situation was worse than just unconsciousness.

"He's overdosed Gair! If you want your map it's not on him, we need to do something fast or this one is done for." I spoke through tightened lips and pressed fingers on my temples to try to think what to do. The possibilities were much limited in this damn cave and also according to the smell he had peed his pants at some point.  
I placed myself over the redguards head and slapped his cheek while speaking with as much strong voice as I could.

"HEY, you awake? Can you hear me, did you drink or smoke?" I tried to keep his faltering attention.  
"Hello person, drink or smoke!" as I gave him few more aggressive slaps when his eyes tried to open but obviously he couldn't say anything. Grunting like an animal he managed to do some kind of movement towards the left corner, succumbing again to the abyss.

I bit my lip so hard it stung as I gave up the effort to wake him and started pacing around.  
"Okay, okay.." pacing. "What next," I paced few steps more when I came to face few interesting things. In the corner of his dirty stall I saw again bottles and I dove in to take one. Shoving it quickly into Gairs face, I spoke.  
"Just making sure. What is this? Is this Skooma or what?" The nord examined it fast.  
"With that bottle, yeah it is," he shook his head. "You think you can help him?"

"We'll see. Alright, so to assume he drank it, it's a bottle. Usually this is going other way around but please do as I say. Find me charcoal, moderately clean bucket or bowl and fill it with drinkable water."  
"Why would you possibly need -"  
"Just _do it_!" pointing away in some direction, he surprisingly got the message when I rather aggressively made him move, jogging to fill up my order list. Meanwhile I went back to the shaking individual. I turned him around once again and preparing to use some force, pulled him a bit up. Folding my arms around the mans abdomen I casually cursed the weight pressing me down while forming a plan that had to be done. Disgusted grimace spread on my face. I didn't come all this way for nothing did I.

"You're one lucky fellow if you come out of this and I need an extra vacay! Ugh, work with me here."

For the possible audience I have only one statement: I hope you never have to force anyone to throw up. Talking also about the fact that it is indeed dangerous to put your hand in someones mouth, humans have much more potential in those jaws than anyone could think. As I severely hoped he wouldn't bite my fingers off, I gave some force around his stomach to expulse whatever was in there, being more or less successful in my attempt. Warm substance flushed down and I turned my eyes away from it before the Dragonborn finally arrived with his findings.

He wasn't a person to be easily disgusted by anything. He wasn't now either but something gave away he might not have liked to be in my position. Downing the patient back to lay down I took some breaths to stabilize myself and grabbed the water.  
First thing I washed his face and my hand. After this the charcoal happened to be again the thing I needed, so I went for it and under the watch of Gair I crushed the coal searching for the most rounded bits.

"Well..." I stated. "here goes nothing," holding the head of the man higher I went to force those bits down his throat by giving it few rubs. Fortunately barely conscious person is not much of a resistance, so after I made sure he swallowed what I gave him. The next step would concern the piece of useless fabric laying on the floor.  
Shredding those apart with another knife, I dipped them into the water. The rest of my task would only consist of keeping him moderately hydrated and wiping some sweat away.  
Fingers crossed this man would eventually clear from it, regardless I had done everything I could in this position.  
With dirty hands and a rash on my pants, I stood up giving the whole event some space. I felt a sweat drop forming on my forehead and wiping that away with slightly shaky hands I just glanced at the nord.  
"Now we'll wait," I said. "Nothing more I can do to help him." my own speech somehow came out more menacing than intended, as I almost felt some headache creeping up. A nervous silence fell around us and I subtly avoided Gairs eye contact. A sudden thirst dried my throat when I coughed at my sleeve in the dusty chamber, leaning on the wooden wall.

"I think I'll go outside to fill up my flask." Wiping my forehead and reaching the middle of the bleak sentence, my feet were already taking me away. I nearly bumped on the man while passing from the doorway and expected he'd be capable of surviving on his own.  
Dragging behind the bag with me, I took myself back from the dirty corridors and wooden floors to the steps we came in. The trapdoor opened with a heavy push and I climbed up, facing once more some day light filtering from behind a thick wall of clouds. Weird shivery feeling went down my spine and I kept figuring out stuff for my hands to do to keep them busy. Even if it was only the water flask on my hand, I fiddled around when I found my way back to the river.

The shore line was broken. A birds nest showed up on a nearby tree when I kneeled down to sink the container in the cool mountain water. As it flushed over my hand, I could finally relax some as the bubbles and wooden sticks floating along the stream confined a certain atmosphere. I placed the flask near me and decided to sit down right there. Just to linger in the moment and picking up a flat stone I threw it sideways onto the water seeing it splash few times before sinking.

There, surrounded by everything and at the same moment nothing, I let my mind sink into a pool of thoughts. The same pool with no bottom. How curious. I've had my share of stressful situations before, dragons, spiders but this hunt for mister Jateel struck a weariness in me, I hadn't felt for a long time.  
Having no idea about the time I had been sitting there, soon I could make out footsteps crashing behind me, progressively becoming louder.  
Even without looking back I knew it was Gair, confirmed by the figure of a man approaching me. He cleared his throat, leaning on a tree with one shoulder. We both remained as we were.

"I found his name from the ledger. He should be Talah Jateel but I never guessed he'd own a dealing den. Very nice profits I must say," the nord simply stated crossing his arms. I just shook my head and huffed through my nose. "On the other hand," he said. "He seems to be getting over the worst of it or at least he'll stay alive." Another silent moment passed and I felt eyes on my back, before he proceeded to find a rock nearby and sat next to me with heavy thud. Somehow my back bone already told me he'd speak so I didn't bother starting on conversation.  
"You wouldn't care to explain what happened down there?" He took a stone casually throwing it like I had done before. "By the looks of it, this is not the first time you have been in similar situation."

Slowly turning to Gair I decided to give him my best mysterious smile with a wink.  
"We all have our skeletons in the closet, don't we?" stating that, he wouldn't avoid me but dropped all restrain after the phrase. I continued speaking in more serious manner.  
"It's really not a secret at all really, just a thing I haven't thought about in a while. You see.." I paused to take a breath. "I kinda used to do drugs."

The Dragonborn stared straight into my eyes for a second and then leaned on his knees.  
"Excuse me, _you_? You out of all people?" slight amusement lit up his face and I playfully punched a shoulder with my fist.  
"No kidding, that hard to imagine?" Raising my eyebrows I watched how he gave one of those manly chuckles.

"My judgment wouldn't exactly place you in that category. What happened with this particular surprise?" he started in friendlier manner if you can call it that. I hummed a short while thinking what to say but went on with it.  
  
"Well, I had my situation some years back so, it's fine now. Or I like to think it is. There were other people involved in fact," I paused intentionally. "I had just turned sixteen when I met this one guy. I can't even say at my defense that I had a bad life or anything - nothing like that actually. I guess I felt extremely bored, wanted to have fun and things went wrong with wrong kinds of people."   
As I searched for the right words in this short moment, the man actually seemed to focus on me. One of the rarest times when I didn't get interrupted and I almost liked it. His intense eyes stared at me and I raised my mouth corner to resemble a smile.  
"We used to take care of each other and I don't mean only me and him, there were others. Eventually someone got carried away and calling up- _hmm_ " tilting my head I wiped my hands on my pants. "healers wasn't a question. I used to help some during that year so there's the answer you're looking for."

"Your family never found out?" the Dragonborn asked with a confidence. I nodded and continued, feeling easier about the topic than before.  
"Oh yeah they did. Eventually I had a bit of a close call on my own and that's when it happened. We didn't really get each other back then, so what I did, I did for myself mainly."

Gair slowly rose from his seat looking like he'd be about to do something.  
"Hm, Something there sounds familiar." when he turned around I saw him offering his hand to me. I took it, letting his strength help me up from the ground.  
"What are they like? Your family?" I asked, while without further explanation both of us naturally decided it was a time to go back. My mind went through the redguard once more, I should check on him. You can never be too careful on these things.  
The man took a side glance before answering. Whatever melancholy had struck him, it faded fast away like it never existed.  
"Very different from what you'd expect. They got left behind for a reason, trust me." I nodded.

Gair was generally a tough person to get much details out of, but whenever he shared absolutely anything I always knew when it was enough. I ended up respecting his personal silence so when we headed back, one last thing came into my mind.

"You know after I managed to live better again," glancing around I subtly wiped my nose. "I started to read. That's how I discovered all I know about this world. I got something to do, got to transport my mind into interesting things. And talking about transporting, I think I got a bit more than I asked for." I laughed a little to enlighten the mood and through the field, found the way slowly back to the shack. The man inspected me before he even snorted at my phrase.  
"Oh, you're in luck now aren't you." he stated with a hint of sarcasm, giving me a way to go in first.

Peering down I slid back and got to see the redguard who Gair had conveniently found a better spot to lay on, away from dirt. It also allowed us to find comfier places to hang out. Still I continuously agreed that everything here was more or less disgusting, but away from that thought. I continued to make sure for a while the dozed person had enough water. His poor organs were screaming for help.  
Exhausted I dropped my ass somewhere next to a wall, leaned my head against the planks and closed my eyes for a second. Vague shuffling echoed around as somewhere on the side Gair moved a chair to sit on. He mumbled under his breath something not particularly fancy nor family friendly. The all too real thought we'd be stuck in here until the redguard awaked turned heavy and a major exit would be in order after that happens.

"How long are we going to wait? I am _not_ staying in this rat hole the whole night.." the man complained rather whiny, accompanying his statement with corresponding body language as I opened my left eye to check on him.

"Technically, you could have avoided the whole waiting in the first place." I said correspondingly flat. He just laid back on his seat, putting on a quirky face.  
"Yes, I know already all about that don't I? Since you keep _reminding_ me."  
"I'm reminding that you have no brains whatsoever."

I banged my head back on the planks. Many things down here were nerve wrecking but as we passed time, it became more and more complicated to figure out things to do. In the span of few boring hours I found myself a spot to fall asleep for few secs, it never hurt anyone. The quality of sleep though with this gutter stench floating around and a hard wood under me couldn't be the best. Around every twenty minutes I woke up for whatever reason like my leg falling asleep when I sat on it.  
I shifted on my place and zoned out once more.  
Dark environment cheated my eyes when I properly looked around for the next time. Dizzy. I had no idea where Gair had relocated himself meanwhile, I couldn't see him anywhere but before I reacted my ears heard something. Tiny shuffling and thumping came from near the stairs, making me jump awake like never before. I turned my sharp, fixed gaze in that direction. With no idea about the time passed, Talah Jateel looked like he was about to be conscious again. I moved closer.

The man groaned, opening his eyelids with slow and painful movements. The skin around his face imitated the look of a thin parchment and somewhat unhealthy glow delivered the feeling more intensely, adding dark circles around his sunken eyes.  
In this moment I knew he'd have the headache of his life, which wasn't my problem anymore but I bet he saw more than few stars by now.

"Finally you're awake," I said staring at his face intensely. "I hope you get the fact that you were about to kick your arse goodbye. What a trouble."  
"I was _..what_?" he managed to say like he'd have a hot potato in his mouth and I just shook my head to ignore him. Straight up Gair's swift presence entered the room and he observed around before standing closer.  
"Well that took long enough!" he said with an impatient exclamation and I turned my attention back to the recovering subject.

"You owe me your life by the way, you're Talah Jateel aren't you?" passing through another set of water as he looked like he'd want it, I demanded for an answer. The dark man nodded with the scar on his face twitching when he grimaced.  
"...What do you want? Who are you? And where is everybody?" croaked voice left his throat as his breath hissed and he pulled himself in half sitting position, holding his head. The guy had rough time to make his body work for him so anything he did, came out as a slow, sticky version of the original.

"They ran away and who we are is not really important. There is something what we want though - little birds sang that you have _a map_. The biggest collection of forgotten documents that you use in your advantage?" I continued and the redguard just let out a faint, husky laugh and scratched his untamed shortie of a beard.  
"I have much more than that! Please do take whatever you want, I am in no condition to resist. As long as this den keeps safe of course"

"Not interested. You can keep your drug business." I scoffed.

Talah coughed few times holding his chest as in pain and pointed to the other side of the space where on single bench existed.  
"Under that thing.." heavy breathing. "There is a dislocated floor board. Everything I have acquired from my contacts is in there." some spark lit up my eyes when I sprung up and jogged to the bench. Bending down and placing my arm under there with all the dust I searched for a while, before catching a tiny twig hole on the board. Gair watched from behind keeping close eye to our information seeker.

A heavy clack sounded across the room when I removed the plank piece and the hole revealed a whole bunch of papers and letters in a single pile. Trying not to rip any of them I carefully took the pile in my hands. While I closely eyed the scruffy pages in the dim lighting, I went through some of them by general seeking manner. Gair opened his mouth.  
"Find anything? This better be worth it." The nord asked his arms tightly crossed as he posed against a wooden pillar. Squinting at the papers I held one separate from the others while reading. My eyes followed the text.

"I think you should check this out," I said with dark undertone and the man positioned himself over my shoulder. "It's not the map but hear this..." as I started to read out loud the last part, Gairs face came to be slightly more interested.  
"In accordance of the leadership, it is ordered to send your best spy available to the city of Markarth. We need more ways to support our financial functionality and the silver mines have become an asset of the rebellion supporting movement. Somebody is leaking, find out who - I will send various copies of this message in ensured ways to get it through. Signed by _General Tullius._ No receivers name?" My wondrous sight landed on him.  
"I have no clue how these people do it, but this is a real Imperial letter, look at the broken wax seal! They literally hooked war plans."  
  
"...From the royal courier!" the redguard yelled.  
"Oh shut up."

Gair quickly snatched the thing and slammed it on the nearest counter with much more grim look than usual.  
"That damn Tullius!" he snarled. "He calls himself a general. A general who sticks his nose everywhere, bloody Oblivion. The empire is like a handicapped soldier pretending to be able to walk and they nearly sent me to the block without a damn reason!" I kept searching for more things while I was at it.

"So,who you'd side with? Stormcloaks? And why they were sending you to the block, I know you're annoying but that's a bit extreme?" I asked while he stomped few feet further, kicking something on his way. The man straightened his posture while I heard a strong huff.  
"I am not _siding_ with anyone but myself. They're the ones who involved me while crossing the border from Cyrodiil and if you don't keep your mouth shut I'll throw you with a block."   
Snickering by myself to his annoyance I soon came across the yellow sheet that showed the way to the Tomb of Ustengrav, besides few other locations that had been marked out by someone. All this we went through because the mighty hero in all his wisdom never asked Arngeir to tell where exactly he was supposed to go. Splendid! What a day to be having.  
  
"Hey you, doom of the lizards I found it. Here's your map, look!"

Grim faced Dragonborn began giving me dangerous looking glares, ripping the sheet from my hand and I answered him by flashing innocent shoulder shrug, since I already guessed he just wanted to know what the hell was wrong with me. As for now by reading his actions we were immediately going to leave and while checking I had everything, I proceeded being the second one out the rat hole he mentioned. The redguard would be on his own by now and if his little friends came back later he'd be more than fine, no worries in that matter.   
I had spend more than enough time down there plus sunlight never did any good for recovering addicts anyway. Reading right the directions, our last piece of journey would pass us from between some more mountains as usual, where the layers of snow and ice already existed.

"You're going to be dead the next time we're training, better put that on mind." Gair muttered as I was forced to take running steps after him. Ah, nothing better than a crisp evening weather, crunchy forest bottom and ever so happy Dragonborn. Teasing him never got old, so I kept enjoying the moment as we left for the hills - he caught my eye and we shared a short glance turning into a humorous chuckling.


	9. Fetching the Horn

Ustengrav. The creepiest depths of a nordic ruin I have ever approached at, which was also _the only_ nordic ruin I have ever approached at. The closure became immense. After couple of times getting lost in a hail storm and stumbling upon skeletons we managed to find our way to the place that reeked of death and bandits, where I wasn't personally excited on fighting centuries old corpses.   
  
That was it. Draugr were one of the scariest stuff of nightmares I could think of. Pale blue eyes of the ancient curse keeping them going and all so familiar skeletal appearance with mummified skin and bones.

Wandering in the tunnels made me wish we wouldn't have been feets underground, trapped by layers of rock, listening to grunts and steps echo in the endless hallways creeping the shit out of me. When you see anyone about to attack from a distance, it's not nearly as much bad as the uneasiness striking me after every turn from a single corner.  
Even without asking my hands were always cold, sweaty and my brains developed a habit of trying to over-sense everything.   
  
Ears aching from relentless listening, I hated the raid on every cell of my body - on the other hand Gairs presence made it much more endurable. I never wanted to be the _you first_ kind of guy but for encountering undead, yup pay me double. I ain't doing it.

Now on the far side behind us, I could still hear the distant waterfall rumbling as we after searching proceeded forward into an ancient hallway, decorations carved into resembling old symbols and pictures. For one of the rarer times Gair had his double swords drawn and I closely followed behind, taking peeks around the corners where lit up torches graced us with their presence.  
Regardless of the light we had managed to put up, the whole tomb seemed to suck most of it into itself, leaving us traveling through dim creeks and broken halls.

The fingers on my both hands were slowly becoming stiff and hard to manage. It was cold as death in here, just the way which doesn't quite freeze but you become to feel it digging into your bones.

The breath I let out every now and then formed a speck of mist that could be seen in the corners of my vision and I blinked my eyes for the extra moisture. It does take some time getting them used to barely seeing what was in front and the constant smell hanging around this place wouldn't in my opinion identify as a smell at all. A pocket of air, still standing for centuries and it tickled the insides of my nose. When on the constant move, our bodies managed to blend in the shadows and moving swiftly, we eventually reached the properly constructed parts away from the natural caves.

Burial sites, chests, pots started to appear sometimes into our view, the gifts someone could have left years ago for their died family members. After Gair respectfully enough had spent minutes digging something out of a urn, I nearly led my way around a pillar just to investigate.  
  
Before I could react to any possible danger, a broken growl sent my baby hairs up exactly when long shadow of a human figure holding a sword etched on the wall. Heart climbed into my throat. This wasn't the first time seeing the walking corpses but I couldn't help the total ziplock. Mentally panicking on what to do, in a blink of an eye a force pulled me backwards so hard I nearly stumbled on my own feet.

The man had grabbed me behind around my waistline, tugging me into a convenient space between a crack and an extra wall, what might have been another hallway before. His actions got me so good I yelped some verbally creative protests, now muffled by his hand pressing over my mouth. I struggled a little and cursed his ass. The rate my heart pounded was near death sentence and it wasn't even caused by the approaching draugr, the Dragonborn got me scared enough.  
  
" _Shush!_ Be stealthy," he whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but to notice the moderately tight spot he had gotten us into. Maybe a bit too much tight, as we were mildly pressed against each other. " _They have a bad eyesight._ " Gair mouthed, sliding his hand downwards to remind that mine was still holding a sword. In return I gave him a death glare, at which he probably couldn't even see but I really hoped he would.

While counting the steps, the corpse reappeared into our view his back pointing towards us. It wore nearly destroyed armor and a horned helmet in its hairless head. Chunks of something unmentionable hung around it's torso, on other parts the skin covered it's face and head like veil. Really thin and crunchy veil. Now without finding anyone regardless of his hearing, the thing kept clacking his teeth perhaps in disappointment.  
  
Without giving another moment squeezed between the man and the rock, I jumped out from my hiding place, clashing the hilt first to cut his knees. I forgot momentarily the proper technique and got my wrist bent in undesirable manner. Ouch.  
  
The corpse went down without a balance and I gave my trusted sword another run into the dusty guts, finishing it off. The glow in his eyes turned off accompanied by disgusting sounds of crushed insides. I yanked the sword out, giving my hand a discreet rub.

"If this was your idea of a joke, let me tell you an advice. It's terrible." I turned around to squint my eyes at the man whose face created an expression of amusement. My mood may have channeled a sulking baby.  
"No, it's not a joke. You need to practice more stealth." he gracefully knocked off the bony corpse head before continuing his merry way.  
"Says who. You are never stealthy!" I pointed out.

"Shor help me, _you_ manage to walk straight on the only draugr within the whole tunnel in the single second I am for once _not_ watching you!" I heard some annoyed remarks while I followed on his heels, wrinkling my nose behind it all.

We went on until the dark caverns offered us more than one way to go. On my right and left stood rough, smaller passages that sank into the lack of lighting reminding me of mouths waiting to devour. They were even more repulsive than you'd expect to explore and keeping ourselves on the main path became a key word.  
Little by little the roof scaled higher up when the current way ended to a proper room. Dust particles floated around inside the little light rays we had and the dirt floor changed into a better constructed stone.  
I let my gaze fly around the airy space above us, where the plants grew from the cracks of the stone. The way was shut.

On the other side of the small chamber there laid metallic bar doors one after another, blocking the path into the depths. It took me some seconds too long to remember the place - in the middle there stood three rune stones, each of them with different carvings. Gair naturally investigated around.  
  
"Windcaller protected his tomb well." the man snorted, seemingly not so fond of puzzles but proceeded to step in front of the first stone. A sudden sharp humming filled my ears and for a moment the stone walls glowed red when one of the gates lifted up before the nord backed off in slight surprise.

Deep frown on his face, he retreated couple more steps and I slowly stood beside him.  
"That is the strangest mechanism I've ever seen.." Gair looked down at his feet and placed his hand on his hips.  
  
"One stone, one gate," I said from between pressed lips, eyeing him with my best shot. "You should let me through first." I skipped my way near the first door since this needed to be done fast. The plan seemed to be clear for the Dragonborn, he had gotten into the same judgement with me but something held him back before anything happened.  
"Just look around when you get there." his momentously tensed voice stated, as the man nodded at me to be ready.

When the sound hit the air once more, I slipped myself through the pass. The second door opened as I stepped through the arc. Metallic noises rushed behind me when the gates closed behind my back and with the last one away I had soared through them all. Ascending few last steps half running up, I turned my position towards Gair who resided on the other side.  
"Everything cool here." I confirmed, stepping aside I created some space in front of me. I knew what to look out for. The man waved at me a sign and started the process over by running past all the stones at once.

WULD NAH

The boom of the shout snapped in my ears which made me unwillingly blink few extra times. It looked like a flash to me but I immediately found Gair standing near me. I had taken mental notes long ago from occasions he happened use his Voice. If the man didn't fight against dragons, no one had the honors of hearing the magnificent art of ancient nords as much as I had expected.  
Instead of using immense power to defeat his opponents he preferred his two swords.   
  
For such an overpowering skill so little gains. Quite opposite of the wannabe-high king Ulfric, if I must say. Just like the other times witnessed, his blue eyes held some kind of gleam in them immediately after using shouts but the man quickly shook it off and smiled at me. The smile happened to be one of those mischievous ones. Wait what, why was he even smiling? That doesn't usually happen.

"If you want a staring competition, I have to say there are much more convenient places to keep it than an ancient crypt of undead people." Gair cleared his throat in suggesting manner and whenever my brains caught up I realized I must have stood there a while. Something very warm climbed up my face.  
  
"Oh." I blinked in confused manner. "Ooh yea, sure okay. _uh_ , let's go then, nothing to see here!" I awkwardly spun around, grinding my teeth together and did my best at turning just to hide my face, plus of course get us going because I wanted to pretend like that didn't happen. I heard the man chuckling somewhere behind my back, which I replied by kicking a stone at his general direction.

Neither of us couldn't get far before I noticed something different once more. Now the floor pattern in front drastically changed, having tiles set next to each other. I found myself unable to see any specific pattern or picture but my reaction weren't fast enough in order to say anything. Turned out I didn't need to as Gair stopped me there for the same reason, clearly they were suspicious enough.  
"What do you make of that?" he said while glancing around and turning to lift a moderately heavy boulder on his arms. The man pushed the said boulder away to the tiles and instantly there followed a faint click, heard from whatever inserted trap.

As suspected, scorching fire burst out from the hidden lines on the floor and I watched it rise up, feeling the heat on my face even from the distance I stood. Good grace it didn't burn my eyebrows. The trap projected the flames for a while and decided to shut off after minute or two. Me and Gair both looked at each other at the same moment and I made the not so happy grin fall down.  
  
"Better find another way to cross or we're having a barbecue party." giving a shrug I stared off into the distance. I felt the mans eyes on me as he raised his brows, looking somewhat put off.  
"We're having _a what_?" he said and I just shook my head.  
"That's like food when you roast something and then...- _eh_ , whatever, let's just get this over with. Any ideas?"

Spamming potions and running across wasn't a choice right now so I had to put my mind to the task. On the edges of the booby trapped path there resided few spots with solid rock. I wondered if we could jump on the bald spots, even if the end of passage wasn't visible to our eyes.  
"Jump." Gair stated confirming my thoughts. I had another chance in my mind as well.  
"That..." I said "Or if you happen to know a shout that could help in the case, you know?"

"Forget it." the man took few steps backwards, ran and took a leap to the first ledge turning into my side with significant way. I just muttered few words by myself and did the same maneuver.  
With one hop I landed onto the rock island, barely keeping my balance.  
  
I had positioned myself better anyways so the next target would be across the width of the hallway. Carefully tiptoeing as close to the edge as I could I hopped once more. This time my results were clean and I pressed myself against the wall, making some space.  
Without waiting for Gair, the next rock waited in front of me. The man resided one step behind but I soon stopped myself, raising a hand on the process

"Abort mission. We have a problem." I whispered with a low, uncertain tone.  
"What is it now?" the nord made the last jump before reaching the spot I balanced myself at. Few stones rolled around. I pointed towards the familiar rustling coming from the platform that seemed to be our destination.

"Creepy crawlies."

I pushed the falling front hair out of my face. A minimal group of frostbite spiders snapped around the hall but Gair only decided to wear his _are-you kidding-me_ face.

"You call that a problem?" he asked while boasting around. Instead of just saying something I waved towards the surroundings where we were still clearly surrounded by trap floor. He took a few looks around before answering.  
  
" _Hm_ , what did you say about roasting before?" a slow sentence hung in the air as a tiny smirk climbed on his lips. The man didn't give much more time to wonder what happened to go through his mind when he let out a sharp whistle.

All the spiders heard that. Bunch of tinier ones with one moderate giant wandered around and once our presence was known they snapped their jaws, starting to crawl towards the intruders they so much disliked.  
"Are you completely nuts, they _shoot_ poison!" I exclaimed with wild hand gestures. Gair just pushed me few steps forward.  
"Keep jumping!" he said and instantly took a tactical retreat to the previous stone. I growled in annoyance, bouncing to the action. Swift series of risky movement followed from this point on.

As the group of drooling spiders approached with their hairy feet, they targeted us with the hissing substance. Gair had done a clever move but my own case slightly varied: I went for the wrong direction and my heart skipped painfully more than a beat when my boots slipped, throwing me off balance.  
  
Empty gasp escaped my mouth while my arms furiously tried to find something to catch on but fortunately with few attempts I regained my position, nearly ending up on my knees. I went against the opposite wall.  
"Holy mother, that was close." I sighed, hoping that perhaps the man didn't see the moment.

Gair was somewhere behind me.  
"Here they come!" I heard him saying. With some juicy, beefy bait the angry spiders came across the actual floor. They closed in on us but soon whimpered on their places when the tiles gave up under their weight. I had to turn my face away when the gigantic swoosh filled the air with screams of the insects. They struggled and burned but the trap didn't stop working until their flesh melted, sending up smoke, ash and exposed spider guts. Bitter smell filled the air and I coughed into my sleeve, scorched spider wasn't the most intriguing buké of all.

Too bad not all of them were as stupid. When the largest one saw his nest mates die he stayed behind trying to target us with his poison double as furiously. It seemed like these creatures weren't so brainless after all but regardless most of them were down, so according to Gairs movements we would be taking the offensive side. Where the slopes were coated I did my best to avoid slipping and finally reached the platform alongside the man. He didn't wait for the action to reach him.  
  
I plunged to take care of the big one. With the steel sword out I zigzagged running towards the black, slimy jaws. The many eyes of the spider stared back at me as I was forced to avoid a pair of striking legs and returning the favor I slashed three of them.  
The spider squealed, the sharp noise stung my years. The creature towered my waist height and when it attacked again I cut and stroke the sword through his eyes into the brain.

Before all were defeated I had already been in few close situations, which Gair over thought way too much. He dusted of his boot, cleaning the blade from the spider goo when I returned beside him.  
"Either your fighting style is a new variety of invading personal space or you're subtly trying to suicide." Gair glanced at me under his brows and I casually ignored his saltiness.

"Hey, It's all about perspective. Respect my work!"  
"I see, you'd make an wonderful artist." he gave me the notion as I returned checking the straps of my armor but I left his comment for what it was worth. My gear had caused me some shoulder pain lately and I didn't know why. The Dragonborn drifted past and bro-fisted me into that exact shoulder I had been talking about, and I believed it wasn't a coincidence.

We sheathed our weapons and walked away from the stone to the only direction possible.  
Passing some pillars and curves you would see a bigger light shining through an arc, at last. During the first sight it took a while to adjust to the level of brightness after hours in an otherwise dark tomb. At this moment I knew we had reached the final chamber. Without further problems and with no more traps ahead I passed the arc, staring at the most grandeur place up until now on top a staircase.

The main tomb presented different than the other parts. Pools of dark water stood still on the both sides and even with the green kelp growing in it, the usual appearance appeared moderately tidy. Assuming all the ages passed, the tomb of Windcaller had been preserved more than well - I saw old pieces of art decorating every bit of it, just the way someone important would have been buried. Wide path in the middle led to the other side, with rays of light shining through gaps revealing dust particles in the spotlight and in the end, the stand. That was why we had arrived.

"Well, we're here." I said with a bit of husky sound, probably something in my throat. And the overcoming feeling on what was about to come. Gair was the first one to move and I went after I stopped paying attention to the details. Carvings. Fabrics and writing in strange language. At first the chamber fell quiet and I heard nothing besides the sounds of our own steps but suddenly that changed.

The floor shook. The entire place rumbled under our feet and I snapped backwards when a speck of dirt and stones fell from the roof. The mans eyes were full of tension for a moment but none of us moved any more than that. A thunder like noise drummed my head when the water in the pits boiled, revealing no other than the raising pillars.  
  
Watching them my lips parted, I placed my eyes onto the figures representing some kind animal for the first look. Perhaps a dragon. Most of the rumbling stopped within lingering echoes when the figures weren't moving anymore. I remarked Gair staring at the tomb. Anymore surprises and he'd be done for.  
"Let's get the horn and be out of here." he half mumbled, going for the stand.

As for myself I stayed behind to not be right there. My thoughts were elsewhere hence I had just remembered something I hadn't thought at all, up until now. The pedestal would be empty.  
And in fact it was. When I caught up with the Dragonborn his face turned into something unreadable when he got in front of the rune carved tomb.  
First confused, then something else. The hand which was meant to hold the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, included only a piece of paper. I swallowed hard, lingering my sight on the walls. Gair now silent, opened the letter which he handled carefully while finding out what was up. He started to read after a while.  
  
" _Dragonborn_. I need to speak to you urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant inn..in Riverwood and I'll meet you. _A friend?_ " after finishing the whole thing out loud, the nord remained there for a second before the frowns on his face got significantly darker.

"The horn is _gone_?" his voice grew more powerful when the man processed the whole thing.  
"What- What by the gods is this?" he growled at me, pacing down from next to the stand. Gair threw the note on the ground, kicking it away and furiously cursed everyone to the lowest oblivion for some minutes before starting any kind of discussion.

I could see the rage and irritation grow inside him like a storm and it managed to make me nervous.  
"Is this a joke? Who _damned_ is behind this absurd..- I am going to rip his head right out of his shoulders. Are you telling me we came here for _nothing?_ All of this just find out some mutton head came here first and stole the fucking horn!?" He gritted his teeth like he'd want to find something to smash and I decided it would be the best to not go there. Glancing at the dirty note on the floor, I sighed with all the force of my lungs.

"It seems like," I muttered silently. "Someone apparently wanted to.." I thought a word. "meet you. Really bad." I rubbed my wrist. The man turned around, narrowing his eyes at me and took a step.

"Or kill me? Or threaten something out of me, or absolutely any of those options. And _you_!" he paused, closing in on me. I wasn't expecting the reaction so I felt a painful drop in my guts, somewhat startled. "You are not looking very surprised about this, aren't you?" He nailed his eyes on me. I barely faced it and the phrase came through like a silent threat between the lines. At first I went on like a dead fish, looking for an escape route as I took a step back.  
  
"Excuse me, what do you think you're meaning with that?!" I raised my hands in defense but struggled with my voice production before I stood my ground. We both had a literal moment there, me trying not to choke at my own words. I fought hard against the inner tremble that went on behind the surface.

"Quit looking at me like that." I started again more intensely. "It's not like I had anything to do with this, are you serious?" My fists closed in with a head jerked back. "Of course I'm surprised but have you considered, how many things have gone wrong so far? It's not like everything's perfect and sound here. Look Gair, whoever wanted to meet you _knew_ that you would come here. That _the Dragonborn_ would come here and she knew how to be ahead of you. You think just anyone's capable of that?" I insisted.  
  
"Nearly no one else than the Graybeards know about this sacred mission of the horn retrieval. This guy is pretty well educated about old rituals. How many enemies you have like that?"

When I finally stopped talking I saw the man had somewhat stood down but he stared me down. Even with the chill of an old tomb, I could imagine a sweat drop forming in my hairline but the man just seemed to give up, grunting some unclear words I couldn't properly make out.  
  
"No one said it would be someone I already know." he said and circled around the pedestal looking around the place. His sight landed behind us, onto a wooden door.  
"At least I'm checking if there's any loot! If I ain't having the horn, old Jurgen can make up to it otherwise!" more mumbling.

Somehow sensing I'd be safe for now, I closed my eyes for a second and exhaled with a force. This whole thing sucked in more ways than one but with a chance of adding up valuables at least it would cheer him up some. Mostly it had given me an fair escape from not being roasted down.  
The door creaked and Gair stomped inside, crashing some barrels on his way while I stayed there watching the beautifully carved dragon spreading his wings.

It was all so peaceful and then I felt it, a sting inside of me. Somehow I knew everything was better in the way it was. Perhaps I could have told him days ago that it was no use of coming here, perhaps I could have said that this whole trip was for nothing. Or instead tell him straight where the horn was taken and by who but even as I entertained these thoughts I knew I couldn't.  
  
Besides the fact that maybe he wouldn't believe me or would want additional information, I called back the moment when I used to wonder how to possibly use my knowledge. Now I wasn't so sure anymore because all I really felt like doing, was to forget everything instead.  
  
During all this time of our travels I never thought about the possible future or what the future might be and what could or could not be happening.  
This lifted something away from me, something I never knew I needed lifted. The real truth would make him angry, imagine to reveal I had answers the whole time and never gave them? All this would possibly change everything and then what? Either he'd never see me the same or I would end up being a tool.

"Are you coming or not!" Gair yelled from the room where he filled up his pouch judging by the clinks. I jerked out from my thoughts and blinked before throwing in a look.  
"Wait up!" I said and jogged to the back exit. There wasn't too much gold to be carried but enough for us to buy at least a horse. Windcallers tomb hadn't been visited by anyone in a long long time besides _you know who a_ nd she left it all behind.  
I came to find out, that the man had discovered a back door for a way to get going. Before we left I came to grab few precious stones with me, tucking them in a tiny pouch and without further lingering, we climbed the tunnel into freedom.

* * *

After we had found our way out from the dark caverns of Ustengrav, I came to face once again the colder climate of Skyrim. I looked down from the cliff side into the peaks and valleys without noticing anything out of normal.   
A frozen tug of grass cracked under the steps as I headed down with Gair, waiting for some upcoming conversation. I gave him an significant eye but he remained silent.  
Regardless of the current set backs we didn't have a storm in our hands but for a location residing in the mountain range it was a crispy weather. Thin white snow covered our view. The glistening rays blinded me momentarily when the sunlight hit on the icy surface. The low lands of the province weren't all snowy yet so whenever we'd travel again things would get slightly easier. Anyway I relied on my familiar cloak to keep me warm.

Gair eventually called on the fact Riverwood located on the root of the Throat of the World and we happened to be in the corresponding side. The whole trip wouldn't take us too long if we'd make it fast and I believed he'd be in a hurry to kick some serious ass. I really hoped so, but our feet had been on the move since very early in the morning. Until something better turned out, both of us agreed on finding a place to camp.  
There was a bit of a walk but I happened to find a fitting spot between some rocky slides, including a base of tundra plants. I had collected firewood on the way and placed it on the ground. This contracted a bunch of sticks to sting my palms. I started to pick them off.

"I hope you know, most of that is soaked through." Gair said with the friendliest non-friendly voice possible and I stood on my place surveying the collections in thought.  
"Yea, and how can I help that? If you haven't noticed we have snow around us." I complained and gestured all over the ground. Regardless of the condition I tried to find some much needed pieces of flammable material.  
"There should be ways to try to light it of course." he said, collecting a bunch of hay from the first spot to come around while I built an endurable place for the fire and placed the supporting stones. I subtly huffed out.

"That's where you're right. How about a little _word of power_ for example, sending those woods blazing huh?" I made the best suggestive voice possible when I kneeled down. My back turned towards him, I took out a piece of flint and a knife. Shuffling happened when Gair sat his ass inside our naturally formed shelter to avoid wind and he did not look happy. Our eyes met for a second until I focused on lighting up the stuff. A small spark flew unto the hay making it smoke and hopefully burn later. I gave it a gentle blow.  
  
"You don't give up do you?" his face gave away hints of darker mannerism when he shook his head. When the fast made camp was up and running after some minutes, I slacked somewhere near to absorb warmness. A bit of silence hung above us but instead of keeping it like usual I continued.

"Okay." I stated, leading a demanding tone towards the nord and gave him my full attention.  
"Spill it. Why on earth do you completely hate being the Dragonborn so much?" he faced me.

"I don't _completely_ hate it."

"And we all know that's a lie. I never see you using your _Thu'um_ unless you absolutely have to and even then you're doing your best to avoid it." I paused and gave him a bit of time to think. "What's the deal. Why not use the power you're supposed to harness?" letting my tone down I spoke softer than before and saw the man pressing his lips shut before speaking.  
  
"Exactly, and what else I am supposed to do?" he growled, holding his hands together so hard I noticed the muscle tension. I looked at him. "Am I supposed do whatever old, crazy monks on top of a mountain tell me to, hm? Am I supposed to save the world from a dragon? Am I supposed to be a hero because some ancient _whoever_ decided that it's going to be like that, no questions asked?"   
  
The man took a surprisingly shaky breath before giving up most of his rant. He freely stared at the fire flickering in front of us and I slightly tilted my head, just so that my hair fell on my shoulder. Didn't expect that coming out.  
"I never asked _or_ wanted to be the Dragonborn. Nothing good has come out of it so far and won't be coming." Gair reminded me of our talk in High Hrothgar, forcing the sentence out with hint of bitterness. "My opinion wasn't considered when _fate_ was shared. Destiny this and destiny that, what else?"

I had sensed the topic lingering in the air since we talked more than usual in the monastery. The hay started to burn.  
"You mean everything you'll do is carved in stone and no matter what, you need to fill in that role?" I flashed an unhappy smile. I heard the man clearing his throat a little.  
"Sounds about right."

"I'm not saying it's nowhere near the same. But I always thought my life would be the old version of what it was. It's like being stuck in a loop, familiar loop with no end. Well, when something _actually_ changed.." a huff escaped from me while searching for right words. "Scary. But maybe I wouldn't take it back, I like to think I've adapted or perhaps you're better judge of that I guess. Have I?"

The woods cracked and smoked in the background, sending some ashes flying. Gair seemed slightly more relaxed now so he even sent me a tiny smirk before answering.  
"At least you're still alive. I would say that is adaptation well done." I shrugged my shoulders, letting my gaze float somewhere up where I saw a piece of sky.  
"Couldn't have done it on my own though."  
  
This was where both of us took a break from speaking for a while. I sensed our conversation move into personal levels and I nearly felt surprised how he still followed me into it, how much further this reached I couldn't say. The event managed to form a questionable bundle of joy somewhere inside me, a short lived maybe but joy nevertheless.

"I have always thought," I paused. "About the concept of being the Dragonborn." Gair lifted his brows at me shifting on his place and I kept randomly paying attention to the tiny scar on his right cheek, his nearly messy dark hair and pecks of dirt on his face. His looks was all about scruffy, but in a good way. I crossed my fingers. "Maybe you're the one making the destiny, if there even is one. First of all, I bet you have a bunch of people who do not _exactly_ like you -"

"Thank you." he interrupted me heavily and I accidentally chuckled.

"..And also there are people who would like to have you on their side for whatever reason, you'd be a good ally because you can make a real difference. Difference doesn't necessarily mean good things so that's pretty much what Arngeir is implying between the lines."

"Your point being?" Gair asked.  
"My point is, if you magically died right now the prophesy would die with you. You're not exactly immortal right? Or I don't know, you could accidentally choose to pursue world domination and it would be completely another path."   
  
I made a bet in my mind that anyone's eyebrows couldn't possibly go any higher than his were. To make up to my believability I convincingly nodded my head, looking a tad silly in the process.  
"What, too much? The _world domination_ part?"

The nord leaned forward before speaking.  
"If I didn't know otherwise, I would think you're actually trying to get me to pursue world domination?" We shared a brief grin at each other.  
" _Sheesh_ , you caught me!" I went on. "I'd like to know though, what's your actual reason to..you know. Be on this?"

Gair observed me closely before his attention broke down to reach some place far away. The man scratched his beard and threw another stick into the camp fire.  
"Besides the fact if I don't want the whole world to burn under a dragon overlord I really _don't_ have a choice you mean?" the nord blurted out. "I don't know. But now that you're asking for it, I did promise to help you get back home without having your soul eaten."

"As good reason as any I guess."

"You must have practiced that impressive speech for a month and why, you definitely are _not_ ever giving up." he groaned and started to look for something to eat. We still had some rabbit from yesterday so I decided to help him and threw the package from my bag at his hands. Gair caught it without an effort.  
"Wrong, I've practiced it for years. Quitting doesn't sit very tight with me, which reminds me additionally to that meat I have also brought _this._ "

Holding my hands under the leather flap, I pulled out a book. An old book, not so huge with worn covers and small writing in dragon tongue.

Gair had been in the middle of chewing at his piece, when his eyes nailed onto the object I now pushed into his line of sight. His head took some moments to process before he swallowed and spoke.  
"What _in the world_ is that?" he started with a warning under tone and I was happy to enlighten.  
"It's a book. This particular one has some instructive knowledge about dragon tongue."

"Wait, _why_ \- By the Nine, please tell me you didn't steal that from the Graybeards? Is _that_ what you sneaked out in middle of the night for?!" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head, feeling warmth on my face when I realized he'd noticed and still remembered. Guess I should've known, it's him we're talking about.  
"Eh, right. You weren't supposed to wake up."  
  
"How can I not? When you sneak about your ways like a mammoth and then you ask why the monks don't like strangers. At least tell me there's an explanation to this?"

"A mammoth, really? Wow. It wasn't stealing." I convinced him, gently rubbing the surface of the pages I had opened. "I just _borrowed_ it a little bit. I was going to ask you to learn something." trying to blink my eyes in certain, pressuring way I kept going before he had time to protest between the moments of shock and disgust.  
"You know, it's a book with _information._ "

The man nearly choked on his rabbit.  
"You want me to _read_?" Gair asked, his eyes squinted suspiciously in disbelief as if I had just requested him to make a cliff jump from the highest waterfall or perhaps to fight a dragon while covered in lantern oil. Actually he most likely preferred those options above instead of what I offered.  
  
"Yes, just think. It makes so much more sense if you knew how to speak lizard. I mean seriously, you have the _soul_ of one. You already know the words of power by instinct, how much harder can the rest of the vocabulary be? You're practically a dragon, you might learn it in two weeks. I'm serious!" I could hear my voice gaining a higher pitch in the spark of excitement.  
I waved the book in front of the guy. He tried to run away from it and went on to eat his newest cheese bread on the other side of the camp.

"No. Never. Absolutely not, this is where I'm drawing the line, there is no way you get me to read that thing. You are going way beyond your privileges here!" Gair lectured me by pointing at me in wild, defiant manner. I finally put the book down where it originally was. I rolled my eyes. Again.  
  
"Fiiiine. It was just a proposition but it doesn't change the fact that you need some more culture. And save me that cheese you're always hoarding everything."

"If you're so fascinated about my soul I can freely exchange that right now, no cheese for you today."  
"Come on, give it here you're being unfair, you know I love cheese!"  
"Not a damn chance."

I sprung up to my feet and attacked the Dragonborn with the previously mentioned book for holding _my_ portion of the cheese.


	10. A Shadow In The Air Pt. 1

Half of my brain grew darker exactly in the moment the image of certain blonde lady projected herself on the back of my eyes, wiping and scrubbing away around the bar tables. How sad. Somewhere behind the counter her business partner shuffled around banging some metal pots on the way to the storage and back. When he noticed us entering my shoulders dropped an inch, defining my feelings of ultimate defeat in front of such sight.

To speak the whole truth, I had waited this moment in slow agony spreading through my body. After traveling with a bigger haste than usual I was sluggish and sore from places I never knew I had, making me even more pissed. The reason for all this bother wouldn't be worth it, that much was clear. Crossing high paths and stumbling around made me grumpy, besides rubbing those bruises never felt good. In the state we were now, my amusement levels were critical compared to the usual and I'd guess the meeting we were about to have wouldn't do any better.

The Sleeping giant Inn turned out to be quite empty around the mid-day. While trying to be discreet, my eyes circled the place and I saw only one man sitting around the corner table. I couldn't imagine why but his look captured my attention for a second, or rather the look I couldn't see. Dark, strapped clothes hid his face behind a hood but the moment was short lived when Gair glanced at me after examining the smoke filled hall.  
"An attic room, eh?" he said with a low grumble next to my ear, revealing the obvious fact that the Inn didn't have upper floors at all.  
"I don't like this." I answered. A low mutter, mixed with heavy breathing escaped between my lips as I squinted my eyes on the sight ahead of us. I couldn't get forward to any sensible conversation but before we had time to do anything the man confirmed the next stages of our search. He didn't even bother to point out previously I had been the more approving one of this plan but sometimes things change. It was a bad idea. All of it. Abort mission.

"Let's find out who has my horn. Luckily, I might have an idea.." he said with a confidence straining through his voice and seemingly acted like none of us walked on any edge here. The man stepped forward into the light of the fire-pit and while following in his footsteps, sour taste lingered on my tongue. I stayed behind on purpose, my fondness towards this situation became stretched and whatever I had to say was best to leave without saying. He'd handle himself and that's what I was partially afraid of. Of course there was a touch of hope he wouldn't do anything stupid, other than we were already doing.

The said lady mentioned before turned on her heels when she heard footsteps crossing the mead hall. Her sharp, gray eyes pierced the intruders and she crossed rather long looks with me before putting away the dirty rags. Her features formed deep shadowy lines around her face and I returned the stare. When Gair had gone further about to confront the very same person he saw, she suddenly changed into a sickly sweet smile, popping her presence all over him.  
"Welcome to the Riverwood inn travelers. How may I help you?" There we stood against Delphine who acted like any waitress but up this close I only cared to pay my attention at her twitching eyebrows and eyes who scanned the nord up and down. She knew who he was for sure.

Around our social formation happened a moment of silence to be broken by the movement of the bar man, who focused on whistling while swiping up places. The nord on the other hand looked at our waitress intensely before speaking. He had clearly decided to go for the less violent way for solving this situation, which was a shame actually. This time I would have taken the second option, but here I was kindly judging her in my head while wishing it would show on my face as much.

"I'm not entirely sure if you can help me or not," I heard the Dragonborn say and against expectations his face switched between a wry smile and an inch calmer version of his regular business mode, head slightly lowered. "It depends, if you have an attic room or not" he paused.  
If the phrase had caused any interruptions in Delphines head she hid it professionally, no changes in one way or another. She did though take a step backwards before uniting her hands. Anyone would think her as a good actor so either she didn't even try or the tension building up was an intention. Her voice drifted across the room a lot more soothing than expected.

"An attic room? That's strange. I'm afraid we don't have one but I can give you the one on the left." she cooperated, pointing out a room with an open door.  
" _Especially_ the one on the left.." with the pressing look and undertone it all seemed to reveal the last piece of our puzzle against all my will. The mood hung around and if I hadn't used my remaining energy on hating, there could have been something uncomfortable in the air. Gair subtly held the hilt of his sword like always, but remaining cool he said a simple thank you before we took our slow steps inside the biggest room in the house.

Who knew, we could be walking into a trap. I almost meant it, it was Delphine after all but to return to the occasion, as expected by both of us the creaky door slammed shut behind. I turned around to face the determination booming from the lady's aura like a beam, the sweet barmaid had magically turned into a strict looking human in boring blue dress, treacherous sub-species called _werebitch_ from the far away land of _Fuckoff_. Hircines least favorite. They tend to eat peoples trust on them as a breakfast by brutally slaughtering it first: Immediate danger. Avoid at all cost, possibly poisonous.

"I need to talk to you." the sentence hit the air and stayed there frozen solid. She walked to face up Gair in the middle of the room, obviously not giving me any second thoughts but I couldn't care less. This tea party should be over before it even began. I crossed my arms in defiance.  
"Really, you do now?" the nord stated, suspiciously fixing his stations. Delphine let out a heavy sigh at the same go.  
"Yes. Preferably alone."

Upon hearing those words as they spoke, I couldn't help but mentally cringe. Of course she wanted to talk to him alone, why wouldn't she! Delphine couldn't risk anyone being near when she planned to plant her lies on him and the situation got my fists clenching together in twisting, sick feeling that started to roll around my stomach bottom. The feeling was like a bird making a nest down there and every time the waitress opened her mouth, one stick was added to the pile. I wondered how much it took until that pile would collapse. Am I prejudice? Yes, for a reason.

"First of all _lady.._ " Gair started with warning in his words. _"_ Whatever you can say to me, you can say to her. Negotiations with _thieves_ have never worked before, so better give me reasons why I shouldn't take it back right now and forget any of this ever happened?"

Frankly, the furious sentence that escaped Gairs lips wasn't the one I had expected and I had to do my best to not create any weird expressions in his general direction. I did turn my eyes on him though, looking baffled for a second.  
Now closer to the turning point, I knew what this woman wanted to talk about. After the glances she had given in my direction, I wasn't even surprised that she'd want me out of her way. In fact I had readied the next sentence for a hostile argument why I was personally going to stay where ever he did and that's that - turns out I didn't have the need. If I wasn't mistaken, my ears couldn't pick up the slightest thought in said mans voice as he defended my position in front of her, something that nearly replaced the birds nest in my guts with something else. A jolt of confidence maybe.

"Fine." she struck out a hard word after intense stare debate. "We'll do it your way but I am not what you think I am," Delphine said in more persistent strength and opened one of her pouches, revealing the white gold carved object on her hand also known as the horn of Jurgen Windcaller.  
"First off I'm not your enemy. You may have the horn, I don't want it but I only ask for you to listen to me. I got you here so we could talk. It's important and might benefit us both." the blonde woman reached her arm out, giving the horn to the Dragonborn who took it, not removing his gaze from her while examining the possible intentions.

Delphine backed off with empty hands and in the midst of questioning silence, opened the wardrobe in front of us. As the doors produced a silent clack, her hand pressed against back of the cabin. Wooden wall gave in under the push. While I stood there relatively still with a grim expression on my face, the man next to me got caught up by the regular looking waitress revealing a secret passage from tavern room. I could see his eyes light up with a slight interest.

"Come. I have a place where we can speak without anyone hearing"

When the person herself entered the wooden stairs leading down and waving us to go forth, Gair exchanged confirming looks with me. I knowingly shrugged while trying not to look too much like I cared. We had come all this way for one single thing, so knowing about the absurdities wouldn't hurt but I couldn't warm up to it. A certain thought had been cooking in my brains since we left the tombs and while it crept up on me, I became convinced I could be the only thing standing between Delphine and her brainwash material.

Gair interpreted my shrug as a yes and left to travel downstairs where we heard the woman moving some stuff judging by the noises. At first the short, creaky stairway became dim lighted with few cobwebs here and there but ended into a lit room. I saw a table in the middle, other random items along the walls and containers. Even a crafting stool stood in the corner but it hadn't been used for a long time judging by the dust layer.  
A blade hung on a rack above. Some creepy details popped among the alchemy ingredients, I couldn't know what they were but I suspected I didn't even want to.

Shelves laid out scrolls, papers and books in uncoordinated piles around the space, telling me the host wasn't apparently the most systematic person what comes to cleaning. Anyhow, the most important and used part would have been the huge map on the surface. By a quick side glance I caught up the hasty markings and spots drawn across the worn parchment.  
If not looking down sides, I admit the hideout looked a lot comfier than I'd have previously imagined. They even had some chairs and other comfortable items laying around which made me think that she might have spent most of her time down here. The marks of living were visible.

As Delphine made sure that I truly closed the door behind us, she dusted her hands into her dirty apron and gave us a nod to confirm that we could relax. I didn't. The nord decided to take his stand on the other side where I also moved myself, leaning on the empty wall but my eyes never moved away from the woman. Not for a one second.

The dress was broken and sewed together from various parts and her best to look like any regular tavern lady was quite an effort. Since I couldn't eat that explanation I began to notice the type of her body, the more defined structure that gave away strength.  
This woman looked like a warrior through and through, no matter how fancy she'd ever dress up and that ticked me off. Anything of her started to tick me off, even the way she walked around the room so sure of herself. By better judgement the nature I very much couldn't tolerate showed.

"You are probably wondering why you ended up here like this." she began the talk as ever. "I've caused and had many troubles by going through with this scheme to have you here, believe me but it was all for necessary safety purposes." she paused and I noticed how Gair had suddenly nailed his attention towards her in a way which brought up something uncalled for. His look darted on her like the stranger had suddenly become familiar and taking few steps closer the man pointed at her.

"Hold on a second," his scruffed up voice gained tensity. "I know you." while he spoke in realization, examining the bar maid up and down, Delphine's face lit up with a subtle twitch in her mouth corner.

"I wondered if you would. We've met before in far other condition."  
"Whiterun. It was you! You were meeting Farengar about the dragonstone, so you're his secret _contact_?"

Wonderful. What if you two just make up a club called _people-who-met-Farengar_. I had nearly forgotten the whole scenario. No doubt the map on the table lined up the dragon tombs found from the ancient stone. I paced my uncomfortable weight from one foot to the other.  
"Exactly. All of that is connected to the things I am going to present you later. You may call me Delphine." the woman pressed her head down, looking at the Dragonborn straight to his eyes, but eventually turned to face the map on the table.

"There was a reason why I visited Farengar and there is also a reason why I had to find away to bring you here. We all are likely to have similar interests, so tell me..." she tapped the picture of the mountain with her finger. "the Graybeards seem to think you are the Dragonborn. Is that correct?"  
I couldn't say what Gair thought from the question, perhaps deemed it rather odd but he had lowered his usual awareness. The man placed his hands on the wood surface.  
"I am indeed. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have come here for the horn, would I?" he sounded steady but disapproving while Delphine paced few steps. I heard the snort that came from her when she heard his argument against the inquiry.

"If you have truly met the Graybeards, you should know even better than me how they are. Forgive me, if I don't believe something is true just because _the Graybeards_ say so. I just gave you the horn, does that make me Dragonborn as well?" the mockery in her words was barely visible but it was there, all the while I watched the woman pace back and forth.  
Why I had to listen her make my day an inch worse? Or more than an inch actually. Gair himself wasn't moved from outside but in annoying way it reminded me of myself. I used to say stupid stuff but this was beyond that.

"Then why take the horn?" Gair said. "You went all that trouble for what?" the pretentious barmaid stood on her tracks and leaned on the table against him.  
"Trouble indeed" she hushed. "Person like me has no chances on taking risks, as I said: safety purposes. I had to make sure you are not a Thalmor spy or any other associate with them. This made more than well for the purpose." The mans deepening frown lightened by surprise.  
" _A Thalmor spy_?" he repeated with a strong, loud breath in his tone while backing out. "What does the Thalmor got to do with anything in this?"

A sudden grin rose up to my face as he finished.  
"They don't." I came in, reminding them of my presence. "Talking about some serious paranoia right there or what?" leaning my head back I marked how Delphine guided an intrigued death glare towards me. I stayed on the subject. "I mean, if we are precise I could very well be a Thalmor spy too and you'd never know. Please, let me just do a quick check up, I might have an _high elf_ in my pocket." I let my pretentiously wide eyes do the job as a statement.

She was everything but happy and faced me instead with eyes storming lightning. Nearly saw the tiny vein popping out on her left side, when it was safe to assume she wanted to smash my skull for that. Fresh and baked like I want my cake.  
"Watch what you're saying, very. carefully." the waitress snarled, slamming her palm on the wood surface. "You shouldn't run your mouth on things you know nothing of. The Thalmor are _not_ _a joke_!" Delphine spat out the rest but got an hold of herself. Her message would be far less effective this way so calming down, the woman turned towards Gair. She took a deep, calculated breath.

"I can tell you this much. In truth I am part of a group that has been looking for you- " she nodded at the Dragonborn who listened with concentration around the table even with the previous moment going on. "Or rather, someone like you for a very long time, longer you can imagine. I've acquired a bunch of information regarding the problem going on right now. That is of course if you allow me to make sure, that you are indeed the Dragonborn you claim to be before I will tell you all the details...-"

I snorted, shaking my head in a way that made their focus jump on me once more. Not sorry for the interruption. I watched them both from under my brows and before neither of them could say anything, Gair froze with his lips partially open.I stepped in and made my way to the other side. All three of us stood now in a triangle and their gazes met mine while I tried not to look too much happy.  
"You have something to say?" the waitress questioned in the way that reminded me of a calm before the storm. I smacked my lips and observed the foolishness going around. My head tilted towards the left shoulder.  
"How nice of you that you asked, I actually do have something to say."  
"...Which is?" she continued pressuring me.

"That's ridiculous." the words filled with thick judgement slashed out. Each of them were mainly thrown towards Delphine and she furrowed her looks upon hearing me. "That's absolutely ridiculous! You know what, I think I have a way to prove you he's the Dragonborn," my mouth corner slipped upwards as I snapped my fingers towards Gair. "It's pretty simple so I'm _not_ wondering why you haven't figured it out yet but maybe...perhaps, _by any chance_ , he could just Shout you through the wall and be done with it. That'll do the trick."

"Really?" Delphine's darker mood started to leak. "Perhaps the Graybeards are all Dragonborn then? You think just the ability to Shout is proving anything? Maybe you would consider Ulfric Stormcloak in the same cast?"  
There was no way she could win this argument but the situation started to fry my brains as I couldn't handle her self-centered squabbling. I straightened my back, placing my other arm beside me.

"Please! Even an idiot knows that any random person can't just learn dragon shouts, especially multiple ones by only snapping his fingers except for him. Why? _Because oh wow_ , he's the damn Dragonborn! Does he look like he's had the past hundred years to learn what, two words? You really should consider that instead of feeding your ridiculous paranoia about everyone apparently running after you?"  
It was clear as day, the invisible war between us when I stepped forward and both of us began to get the idea. Delphines jawline tightened and she raised her chin like a bucking horse about to put me in her place. She hissed at me.  
"That's enough of..-"

"Yes, that's ENOUGH!" Gairs sudden exclamation swiped us from the task and made me bounce. He stepped up not giving a choice but to shut up as I snapped out of my dislike bubble only to face the man who looked at us with a disturbed expression. He had pressed his lips together in disapproval and now changed looks between the waitress and I.  
"You." he pointed at me. " _Stop_ fighting!" I was about to furiously complain, nearly starting to show up gestures but I swallowed it after the wordless _not-now_ discussion took place between us.

"And Delphine, if you really want a valid proof that I am the one you seem to be looking for, you should've something in mind. What was that?"

The light haired woman did her best to abandon the noticeable irritation we had during our argument. The true business she wanted all along started as planned. Tapping the map, she proceeded on spreading the whole paper length in front of us, swiping notes out of the way. Gair transferred his attention upon the charts.  
"This." Delphine stated. "You know what this is don't you? This is the map I acquired from the stone, or rather the locations that were in it. Every mark I have drawn here answers for one tomb. Burial sites for what else, but dragons." Fiddling with more items, she enthusiastically dipped a quill into the vial, forgetting everything else and circled one mark with the black substance. I could almost see her hand slip in all that excitement to get to the butchering part.

"You have to believe me when I say, the dragons are not just returning to this land, not like the meaning of the word suggests."  
"Then how are they returning exactly?" the man asked.  
"Not returning. They were always here, they never disappeared. The dragons are being _resurrected_ from the dead, one by one in each tomb." the menacing ending of the phrase stuck out, more than it should have and she continued.  
"The only thing no one knows, is how or why but it's confirmed. I've done many calculations and found various of those tombs empty and cracked open!"

Of course we knew about Alduin but I kept wondering if the man would make the connection. Even with all the hate I had for this woman, my main concern happened to be somewhere else. I returned to observe him in hopes of hearing the same thoughts I had. When Gair stared at the rounded mark on the paper, he met my look faster than expected.  
"I'm afraid we might have an idea." he stated. "The only sensible thing that could possibly have a chance of resurrecting other dragons..."  
"...Would be Alduin." I threw in the rest of the sentence. Delphine straightened her back, stepping back an inch.  
  
"Alduin?" Over her word came a wave of doubt as she processed the bit of information "I've heard the name before, if I remember correctly. He is some kind of ancient one? But how's this related?"  
  
"He's supposed to be the first one ever created, perhaps he has the power to wake his brothers." Gair said and leaned on the table corner. The blonde woman stood thoughtful but gave up on the topic very fast.

"The explanation sounds interesting, but however it is, it doesn't matter now. My point to make here for you is, that the spot I have marked on the map is yet another burial site. You've heard about Kynesgrove right? Something happened there last week and according to my work the next resurrection should take place right _there._ " her finger surprisingly pointed to near what else but Helgen. Riverwood was located near the border. If Kynesgrove had been on their own, what would become of this?  
"As a Dragonborn you should be able to absorb the power of the dragon upon killing it. The soul. You are the only one who can slay a dragon permanently, to a state where they can't be resurrected by anyone and that's what I want to see. The tomb is not that far from here, if we take the horses we'll be there in relatively sensible time but we must leave right now, after I take care of few matters."

The way Delphine spoke about slaying dragons made me once again to fight against my urges to protest big and loud. I wrinkled my nose, looking displeased on the thing she suggested but something held me back. I knew it couldn't possibly be that much bad to kill a single reptile, however the choice was all his no matter how intrigued I was on trying to make some sense flow around here. The sense would have been not to trust this failing lady at all which wasn't an option right now.

"You know you don't exactly have to do this." I muttered at the nord, just to mention. This time he didn't interrupt me anymore but gazed at the door behind us.

"It's just one dragon, what could _possibly_ go wrong?" he said with a weight and I became confirmed that he had used the fancy art of sarcasm which wasn't exactly his area of expertise. Though I wasn't personally in the correct mood, I couldn't help but to show a brief sign of catching the cue. It was hard to stay annoyed for too long.  
"Don't you worry, I'm sure it'll be smooth and steady." I came up with a cheeky reminder and left the waitress gawk at our word exchange from the side. The man took few steps before lowering his posture towards our host.

"Off we go then. I bet we have our decision." Gair informed and turned on his heels to march towards the direction of the staircase without giving options for debate. Before any of us had stepped after him, me and Delphine exchanged looks before I continued on my way, pushing myself in front of her more aggressive than necessary. The return climb was made with haste but after all of us had found their path into upstairs, the woman stopped us at the doorway in order to speak.

"Before we make the leave, I will have to change my clothing. Meet me outside and we'll be on our way as soon as possible after I'm done" she said dry as hay and left us on our own with a swift exit to the public.  
When Gair stepped to the other side into the smoke filled room, I stopped to watch the hustle. The waitress addressed a man she called Orgnar. Explaining the need for leaving and the responsibilities of the Inn, Delphine tucked something, perhaps keys outside her pockets.

While I inspected the situation we were about to be in, some sinking part of me felt much more nervous than my assumed condition.  
The only true time I had encountered a dragon happened on the way to Ivarstead and I hadn't exactly thought of it since then at all. Maybe I should've. The returning memory made a note from all the things changed after that.  
Right now it all came back to me in a flash, making clear that I never felt quite ready to see another one - the hot flames and the fire burning down the building and the trees. It would be a lie if I said that the encounter, as brief as it was, never left fears snarling away. Something struck me. The fingers on my other hand twitched. A tingling spike going down the scarred patch of skin shot right between the wrist and the elbow.

The scar had become harmless by now. The injury still left behind pink, fresh skin which would change in time but I could live with it considering the whole thing would be worse if it hadn't been for the potion. Nevertheless, even if the burn didn't come directly from the beast I couldn't help but to associate. Now the next one would be in the wilderness, no people and villages could mean other kind of challenges. Especially one I already hoped not to see for all our sake. My thoughts pulled me two ways.

"You comin' or not?" a short demand shot trough my ears and I snapped out to see the man already holding the door knob in his hand. He leaned in about to make an exit, floor boards creaking under his weight. He frowned at my general direction. I decided to cover up the brainstorm with a carefully chosen smile, bowing my head to a nod.  
"Sure, just open the door." I said, hoping to reduce the flatness by other means available to me. While we made our way into the outdoors, the day appeared to be cloudy as it had been the last previous days without a change. They gray blocks of mist hung down low, covering most of the mountain peaks far away and the river running close by had reduced to a calm stream.

My gaze hooked up to the lumber mill nearby where few people worked, putting logs in half while the screech of a saw startled bird flocks to take flight. The giant wheel moved by the ever flowing water added to the pile cacophony but other than that the village seemed to be at ease. Maybe a person here and there doing their business.

Whenever this stupid task would be over, my leather top would be in need of some fixing. It was a while before I last checked the parts as some of the surface became worn out. The next chance to visit a blacksmith would be highly needed. Delphine had told us to wait outside, assuming somewhere near but when I heard a lively horse neigh coming from further away from the shelter behind the inn, I took the liberty of going ahead just for checks. Gair walked with me, equally as much out of things to do in the meantime.

"You're thinking something." he pointed out, watching at me and my careful footing. I returned the favor.  
"I dare to claim the opposite." I corrected some of the straps while trying not to look too much fidgety. Some seconds back I had decided to ignore anything that would pop into my restless brains to run me over.

"I dare to think you're lying. You have that look on your face again." the nord kept insisting, this time with significance but I couldn't avoid hearing the silent question involved within the phrase. My face turned into a one big frown before I answered to his ridiculous observations - or might have been not so ridiculous but no way I could've let him know that.

"Oh? And what look is that?" I asked. Gair mildly gestured at my upper body. His mouth corner raised into somewhat cheeky interpretation.  
"The face you are making when you get lost in your thoughts for reasons that I'm not aware, but seems serious. And of course _mainly_ the fact that you stop talking for more than five minutes whenever you do that. Or I could mention that you keep discreetly touching your arm.."  
I glared daggers up at him as I separated my hands from each other.

"Really -"

" _..And_ that means you are nervous. You worry of the dragon?" Gair added, clearly not caring about my silent protesting. Mentioning I really hate being roasted but I let somewhat aggressive sigh fill the air, when placing my both hands of top of a fence containing the big animals prancing about in their stall. Heavy smell of old horse dung hung in the air mixed with hay.  
A brown mare with white markings downed her head to the drinking cask, which reminded my experience with horses was limited into riding couple times about ten years ago more or less.

"It's not only the dragon I'm worrying about and you know that." I managed to face the man, reminding myself he had been serious before. None of us could properly manage while having a third party and Delphine only started to shed some light on her plans. Gair stepped up to rest his leg onto the wooden plank and his eyes shifted away for a second. He let himself to be an inch more relaxed.

"Even if Delphine could be a threat, I got to think it's worth finding out who she actually is.." the man glanced towards the Inn few blocks away, squinting his eyes with suspicion. "For what it's worth, after all these tricks and explanations, I need to know the real reason behind all of it. I ain't coming here only for lies. I assume she didn't get her hands on the horn for nothing either so I'll have a better judge of that later."  
"Beats me." I murmured while crossing arms against my chest, deciding it was a good place to drop the topic for now. The wait stretched into some minutes all the while hearing the live stock around the yards. The wind blew dry leaves between our feet across the sand covering the village path on my sight.

After a short moment the entrance door opened with the usual creakiness and Delphine's refined form appeared on porch, now dressed completely different than we had seen her before. In fact, the battle armor changed her more than I'd imagine: the leather parts tightly pressed against her body and sword hanging from her hip along with few daggers. Heavily armed that one. When the woman walked towards us I stared at her hair tied up to a high pony tail and now that the strands were away from her face it revealed the wrinkles around her eyes better. Aging or stress.

I had to admit, I wasn't considered the shortest possible version of females by the standards of my own world but Delphines head stood just a midge higher than mine.

"I see you found the horses." the woman addressed when she stepped next to the gate nearby. "The chestnut one is called Smére and the stallion right over there is Avadrin - tends to be tough headed. They're both in my use for whenever I need so let's get them ready and be on our way immediately."  
With this sharp remark she opened the metallic, rusted clasp by accustomed moves. By grabbing the loose halters of the two mounts the woman tied them on to a pole, commanding the dark one when the horse threw his head up and tilted back his ears, not liking the upcoming events that much.

These breeds I examined in front of me were definitely looking like your usual equine around Skyrim. They were well built with bunch of long hairs covering their muddy hooves around the bottom and had huge defined muscles from the work they often probably did. The stallion, Avadrin had the only difference of being more sleek in appearance than the other. What comes to myself I stood around during the search for the equipment.

"How much ya know about horses?" Gair suddenly asked after guiding me to the other side, where I calmly ran my hand through the scruffy manes, removing few tangles along the way. My lips parted into unsure grimace while he checked the feet of the animals and gave me a coarse brush to get them clean, so I decided to observed it on my hand.

"In theory or in actual life?" I convinced myself to ask. "Not much in neither of those but I do have my share of facts right." my voice went down when I spoke. The nord hustled over the heads, giving few taps and scratches on the necks while the mare made her best efforts on nipping at the fur on his armor. Gair pushed the nose away, grabbing leather reins from where Delphine offered them to him.  
"How do you always _read_ about everything but never actually do anything at all?" he chuckled barely audible but looked comfier around the fur creatures than me. We all started working on few minutes, me brushing down the coats, all the while the woman bring out the saddles. Sometimes an occasional horse had problems on staying put and I did my best to watch out for the stomping legs. Flies everywhere but I went on with the discussion.

"Unfortunately never had the real chance," I thought for a moment on how to continue. "But sure, I do a lot of other things such aaas.." I bit my tongue, watching how the padding fur appeared on the back of the stallion. How should I sound not-lazy in Nirn standards?  
" _Eh_ , let's say such as eating and entertaining myself all day long! Besides that, I had a job but it's not much of an use." I saw his mouth corner twinge.

"What is it that you actually did?" some curiosity raised in his voice, blue eyes taking a glimpse at my direction. We happened to have bit of friendly occasion and my steps took me next to him to watch the nord settle more straps. I blinked few times in confusion when he handed me a part of the belt from the saddle. It belonged to the one going under the horse.  
"Pull this up." Gair stated quickly and I did his bidding. I leaned towards the animal, tightening the grip of my hands when the dry leather refused to cooperate properly but the work ended fast when the man adjusted the last metal clip into a right hole. I released the belt and took a deep breath.

"I've been working on something regular and above all else, boring," I wiped my palms on my pants. "Employed as a waitress in a place they feed people. Special culinary for _specially rich_ people. Still a bad income and even worse customers, if you catch my meaning." the rest of my sentence fell down into ominous frustration. "..Also in few occasions I provided maid services for some extra. I'd say that's that, about the ways I've been wasting my life."

"Maid services?" a low, deep laugh caught up with Gair and his face turned to something mildly mischievous. I judged him on the way. Really hard. Like. excuse me kind of hard. "This just keeps getting better, so now you're paid lady as well?" short but noticeable twinkle could have been seen on him while we faced each other.

"Seriously? Rude. No, _not_ that kind of!"

Even if I currently gave up on any extra sass, I did well just pretending to throw him with the horse hairbrush I held. The subject had almost recollected itself into an occasionally running joke because of the incident in Falkreath. He took a turn to act all wacky before waltzing back to finish the reins. Delphine on our left looked ready according to the one eye I managed to focus on her.

"What a shame, now to think of it." his last word hit the air, humorous but without the previous light heartiness. I pursed my lips in quick disapproval, putting my chest forward while I gave him that significant _oh-no-you-didn't_ stare. I did plan various ways on taking him back but none of them were compatible options with our current situation.  
"Shall I remind you, that by commonly known standards of normal human beings, that doesn't count as a compliment and your limitations for inappropriate jokes are completely non existent!"

"Ah, but I wasn't joking." He fed the bits into the horses mouth.  
"Oh well, that makes it tremendously better!"

The stallion tried to stick out his tongue. I had a casual facepalm growing for a few seconds but to not waste time I started to put my mind on other things. The both horses were now saddled and reined in no more than perhaps twenty minutes. Delphine had been around the whole time but somehow I gladly ignored her presence. I darted my gaze at her, seeing the woman standing near the fence and the poles.  
"So where are you from anyway?" Delphine's voice came up as she stepped out, starting to untie the knots. Her armor rustled when she moved her arms. To say the truth I didn't expect her to talk now but by hearing that, I had been completely ripped out. I knew this lady would never ask anything that doesn't interest her. I had said too much.

"I find it rather odd for not knowing anything about, well..rather common animals. Aren't they?"

I felt the tide turning towards the uncomfortable but I led my way past Delphine without a word. She stared back at me and I opened my mouth to speak before my throat would tense too much.  
"I'm not from here. Not anywhere nearby." I said and shifted my weight as my look downwards. "It's not important."  
The woman's head did a small tilt and she took a breath in order to answer, without having time for it as we were interrupted.

"Shall we go?" Gair quickly came in grabbing the reins of the other horse and took slightly impatient effect on his words. "I believed we were in a hurry?" Delphine closed her parted lips and granted me a smile, one that didn't reach her stormy eyes. It was only a shallow copy of actual happiness and instead of that reflected something else.  
"Yes, Of course." She stated, articulating far more individually than she should've and adjusted her belt before circling around the horse. The woman pulled herself onto the saddle with little effort and started holding back her mount from moving although she did take some short steps. Besides the circumstances being somewhat cold between us, I didn't have much time to think any deeper when I exchanged looks with the man who I assumed knew the source of previous discussion.

I mouthed a silent thank you, since the nord had definitely saved me from a tight spot. He answered to me kindly nodding and mounted himself, only this one was a tad more restless.

For some reason it now occurred to my mind, since we had only two horses I'd be definitely going with Gair. This fact brought up unnecessary and also very unexpected butterflies in my stomach, which I tried beating to death with all my might. It also confused me, making me significantly furrow my brows at the animal - Girl, this is a serious situation and now you're acting all weird. It's fine.

Gair had gotten himself into a position up on the horse and I had to admit it kind of suited him. Now me being the last one left, I walked up to him after Avadrin spun around, chewing his bites.  
"Ready?" the nord asked and offered me his hand in order to help me climb to the seat. He tightened his grip from the reins when I placed my left foot on the stirrup and took a hold of his arm. The whole process took a couple unbalanced seconds as I threw my leg over the horse but managed to drop down near the saddle edge. My reflex kicked in with a faint _woah_ and I wrapped my arms around Gair's waist without thinking much about it. As followed my lack of confidence around the subject on riding a horse almost pleased him. No idea why.

Delphine little cared for anything other than moving forward so I heard Smére walking where the shod hooves clacked against the gobble stone.  
"I have to say, you do have very easily distracted mind." Gair said after the woman was out of hearing range where I also wondered why we weren't moving. At first his words confused me even more with all the stuff going on but then I got it. I looked at him with some well deserved acknowledgement.  
"Uh, stop being sneaky around me!" I snorted and squeezed a bit harder around his abdomen just for revenge. Although I went through great effort on hiding it, the the realization of his intent made me happy.

The man adjusted few kicks to the sides of the horse, who gladly started walking after his friend neighed in the distance.

"Just forget the dragon for a while longer so I don't have to ride with another dark and gloomy female, there's more than enough of that sort." We both laughed and I casually observed the direction I had seen our host going.  
"Hold on, we have a distance to catch." he continued before the mount bolted forward.

* * *

The trip towards the old fort begun by having us ride along the river. The landscape turned into a road leading through hills and patches of ground with nothing more than your usual forestry tundra around. Riverwood got left behind when we reached Delphine along the way, so I left the extra talking from my to do list unless it was important. Trying to not jump in the back of an horse turned out to be task enough at least for now.  
According to the woman if we kept our speed fast we'd reach the mound within an hour, only scarcely passing by the actual Helgen. I suppose Gair wouldn't be ecstatic to see the place again but I found myself being curious to see it.

An hours trip was almost nothing. Nothing compared to what we had crossed by foot and I started to like having the horses. My understanding of a long time wasn't the same anymore. My legs weren't used to be not-used anymore but staying on the horse forced me to have some kind of grip on myself.

All this plan took now, would be only arriving to the scene without knowing what exactly waited for us there and that worried me the most. I didn't want to be one spreading melancholy here but I wasn't convinced if the word _worry_ would be correct anymore. I never thought alone of Delphine while wanting to stop him from going there. Of course, the woman had been my main reason until one of the last discussions inside the quarters, Gair could handle one dragon but what about two? Especially when- well that remains to be seen. Maybe it wouldn't happen. I buried the thought deep, away as fast as it came.

Along the way some colder gusts of wind pinched at my cheeks and nearly all of the leaves had fallen out from the trees by these days. Dead carpet of dying plants and bare trunks covered the vegetation and the only things still green were the tall pines, darkened by color.  
I had noticed how the days turned short and darkness covered the skies faster than usual. Today it seemed to come even faster while our group traveled towards the unnamed place but it might have been my own imagination affecting in the case. Or perhaps by any chance Delphines presence was enough to bring the shadows forward, who knew.  
However with the war-maiden around, the company had fallen below decent and I certainly hoped whatever task we were about to do would be over according to my words: smooth and steady. Who am I really trying to convince though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to inform you all, I might slow down the writing for a while only for the reason I am finally moving somewhere around next month and while that starts to happen I'll have less time to write with all the packaging hustle - but continue I shall ;)  
> Will post at least one chapter more before I have to start getting busy with all my stuff.


	11. Shadow In The Air Pt. 2

Skyrim had turned so much viler and barren land the more we went towards winter. It wasn't rare to see packs of wolves running through wilderness covering all but the immediate area of cities and villages. Various predators and beasts were left with less food when the prey got scarce with the rising cold. I had even seen a sabercat once but that was long ago.

In these quiet moments, thinking about the passing time reminded me of home. Home and what could have happened there since. Believe me when I say that I'd gone all the possible scenarios through my head many times. It hadn't always been the wisest option to do. My shoulders slumped on the back of the horse and I stared down into nothing. The aspect brought unwanted melancholy, no matter how much I always tried to stay focused on the present. Often it was easier but I couldn't bring myself to forget, even if the whole subject had dropped somewhere unreachable. There were more immediate concerns, a whole load of them.

The horses walked side by side, Delphine being on my right. I glimpsed at her few occasional times to examine her expression and body language without being obvious. I had an idea about the level of her ambition. About having her ways to get what she wanted and I thought perhaps her boldness would bring harm in the future, either to us or herself.  
  
Having a misguided fanatic at our disposal wasn't exactly to my liking out here. This woman would rarely turn out considerate what came to involving other people in her actions. I believed she'd have strong ideological influences on whatever she believed in but as much as I despised her, I couldn't help but think. Strong beliefs and pride in this country were the cause for way too many problems and loads of grief.

Generally speaking, nords never had a problem with uniting themselves against whatever thread or villain. In fact, they were exceptionally great at it, only their stuck up attitudes came into the way of uniting with others. The lack of certain ease in that department was imminent.  
Gair himself was quite an excellent representation of a stubborn nord, though something told me he was the pleasant version. He wanted everyone to think worse but at least he'll be judging and criticizing equally, no matter the race. Anyway, at this point in time the unity of their own people didn't hold much as the civil war raging on divided folks and fed the rising instability.

For whatever reasons we'd avoided the big cities so far, so the current signs of war had been troop movements and encampments coming across. In the villages, you could see soldiers going through, which wouldn't have been bad in the long run if it wasn't for the trouble and unrest they caused. Someone could think at least the Imperial soldiers would be neat and organized but outside of the battlefield? Nah. I had seen the camps they had risen for the wounded. Sometimes when you walked past you could smell the blood and the thought made me internally sick.

The minutes were long on the horseback and when moving became impossible, I found my arse and other parts of my body particularly numb. Two on the saddle instead of one had its challenges. Besides Avadrin getting spooked by a flock of birds, nothing special happened until we came closer to a mountain line. Soon after, my sleepy brains were awoken by Gair who shifted while I still held onto him. I started to see and hear the water. A small stream and a fox' bark deep in the forest.

On our right behind the creek and tall pines the path shrunk and if I wasn't mistaken a big construct came into our view. A crumbled stone tower in the distance, barely standing and I got the feeling of doom upon watching it. Some fog veiled the route as the horses started to climb a hill and I had to tighten my hold around the man's waist to not fall backward. I had previously figured we wouldn't be going near Helgen but something there drew my attention. Gair, however silent he fell, also looked at the direction with a certain feeling and I thought he saw me staring. Avadrin snorted.

"There's not much left of the stronghold." the man's bleak voice caught me off guard after we had arrived on the top and I turned my frown upon him. Perhaps I had spent too much time looking. Delphine clicked her tongue to encourage Smére to go downhill but the nord halted his mount, stopping us in the middle and he glanced back at me. At the end of the road resided a barely noticeable wooden gate, half-burned or broken out of its hinges. The fort must have been destroyed for some time now and I turned my eyes upon the man in search of answers.

"I haven't been around here since. Not after the.." he drew in a breath and I felt the inhale through his body.

The realization stroke us both as soon as the phrase hung down. We hadn't discussed the topic before - I guessed that was the reason he had paused the words and a frown crept up on my face.  
"Dragon attack?" I said filling in the rest. Gair surprised me by hinting a brief smile although unamused one and lightened the tone for a moment.  
"Of course you knew, why I'd ever think otherwise."

I sighed.  
"Well, with aftermath like that, I wouldn't have much second options." I prepared myself for the downhill when the man finally turned our mount away, urging the stallion forward. The fort would stay behind us but our conversation wasn't over, I knew it by practically hearing his thoughts forming out.

"Nothing but ash and ruin over there now. Helgen used to be a settlement besides having a base of operation by the legion," Gair clicked his tongue to the horse but his voice gained gravel. "I can fight one dragon if you ask me but the whole disaster, that day was something else entirely. It's hard to describe but on the other hand, I might not even want to."

"When Tullius and that blabbermouth Rikke ordered me to die on that block without a consideration - I wanted to put the place down, fight my way out of it, do anything to survive. Then out of nowhere came a roar," He paused. "Only everyone thought first it was a thunder through the mountains. Of course, up until the sky ripped apart." Behind his words was a cynical undertone but the rest came through by steady speech. I part unintentionally rested my chin against his shoulder. My mind got captivated, trying to imagine the World Eater in all his worth.  
"I used to think they deserved it. Or that somehow the beast achieved what I couldn't but when he arrived, there was a chill down my neck like I've never experienced before. Tore through stone like paper. The clouds turned into a dark inferno while fire and rock rained down on everything and everyone. I never thought I'd see how the end of the world could look like. Fast and terrible, complete chaos. I saw people burn, men, women, children.."

On the back of the saddle, I listened and acknowledged my eyes getting glossy. I had to make an effort to think why until I understood. It wasn't for the distant thought of people dying but rather the strain coating his voice and the heaviness pushing through his demeanor. Gair was tough as nails but not emotionally void and my fingers tightened their grip around him to act as a reassurance.  
"I know now, the dragon came looking for me."

I instantly shook my head while not being sure he'd be able to detect it. My person refused to listen that kind of talk from a man that had seen mass destruction but I didn't say anything at first.  
"If that's true," I glanced at the passing trees. "Then you did the right thing by leaving them."

A few minutes went by but when we already saw Smére's brown backside entering our view, he opened his mouth once more before Delphine was in our reach.  
"Did I?"

* * *

As the horses slowed down, trotting and trying to find proper footage, I started to sense the nervousness in their expressive behavior. Even Smére vigorously changed the position of her large ears, when before she had been steadier than the spicy stallion. Talking about the devil himself, he was particularly eager to chew whatever leaves he had in his mouth.  
We stopped when the first fields down low came into our view. Delphine turned her mount towards us, riding closer and checking her map she'd dug out.

"They are getting restless," she said, giving a piece of her eye to the grounds. "Better leave them here and continue on foot. I have a bad feeling about what we're going to face, we're not far anymore." Gair approved the sentence and continued with no other arguments. Taking a better hold of the reigns he jumped off the horse before halting. What came to myself, I had hard time getting my sleeping leg over in order to slide down but I managed regardless. When my boots landed with a crunch, I straightened my back and adjusted the position of my weapon belt.

Without wasting any more time Delphine and Gair started tying up Avadrin and Smére onto the nearest sturdy block or branch. They didn't resist much but kept silent snorting from time to time and both were considerably sweaty from under all the equipment.

My steps approached the man finishing his knot and he made a quick glance at me.  
"I'm afraid horses are not made for fighting dragons," he stated, passing by the phrase for no reason. "Let's hope both of them are still here when we return but in case they need to escape, these ties should open when pulled hard enough." I observed carefully the special knot and slid few fingers across the fur around Avadrins nostrils. In normal situations, I'd say they would need water after such a journey but right now that could most likely wait a while longer.

We left walking towards the dead moor. When Delphine had confirmed the fact there wasn't much around here, I now remarked this as a slight understatement. The nearest man-made road would be nowhere near. The path gave trouble by being rocky but soon enough my guts started to do the same. The final walk tapped my nerves and twisted all kinds of expectations but I couldn't side the feeling of how much I didn't want to do this. Unfortunately, my pride stopped me from acting squeamish. Not in front of her.

Delphine never had any problems with the idea of a dragon, at least not ones that I've seen. It did make sense of course, she didn't because she happened to be fearless, feelingless and especially brainless war-damsel never in any distress - Besides the severe case of the paranoia. Being part of a dragon-slaying cult might've helped as well so it does appear to have a simple answer. Despite all that, I tackled the problem in my head where she's jumping in being all heroic and I get to hide behind a bush.

My mood swung to the worse when I glared at the woman for a second, only to give her some hate for being, well _her_. Every inch of any situation with her displeased me but this was bound to be whole next level. Delphine might be an idiot but she is, in fact, an idiot who knows how to fight. Better than me that is.  
The scarce path transferred into wild bushes, barely showing solid rock as the air stood still. I listened to the small hum in my ears. On the side of the moor rose a peak of the large hilltop. Constructed hilltop. That was all we saw until high pitched screech with a painful tone sent us into alert mode. My heart started immediately racing at a disturbing rate. I exhaled. Delphine drew her sword, Gair did the same with both hands. I forced myself to keep it together, grim furrow descending on my brows.

"It's already here!" the woman hissed, crouching and nailing her hungry-looking gaze upon the flapping in the distance but for now the dragon seemed to be grounded. Still shrieking and growling, indicating the beast had a situation going on.  
"What did you expect Delphine? To see the resurrection?" The nord huffed back from between his teeth.

I watched the skies. I scanned the hanging clouds through and through, trying to see something out of normal, whatever sign that we weren't alone but nothing happened. No other living being lizard or otherwise soared in the air on any given direction and soon I was forced to snap out of it when the two started moving.  
Gair gestured us to the left. "Something is happening in there. That dragon's distracted-" fire pillar lightened up behind the mound. I saw the spikes of a tail swipe down. "..by some fight. The tail's nasty, watch out for it. You go from the left he's not expecting us!"

"I'll be glad to take out that little bastard." she murmured through still breath and nodded at the Dragonborn. He turned swiftly to lock eyes with me and I stopped observing the treetops to focus my attention at him. A questioning look fell down my face. "You better stay here. This is not a fight for you."  
All he had to say and I swayed on my feet before tightening up the disappointment on my face. I didn't want to do this but I did anyway? Does that make sense? My head forgot all the fear I had for a couple of seconds when I parted my lips before answering.

"You're not serious." I argued with blunt words and grabbed his arm before he had time to ignore me and dive into action. "Wait a second! So what, she gets to fight a dragon and I'm just staying here?"

As an answer, Gair grabbed my arm equally as strong.  
"Did I stutter?!" He squinted and weighed down the words. "She _knows_ how to fight a dragon, yes? You're smarter than that so _stay down_!" Even Delphine turned towards our exchange and was about to say something before I stopped her by being first. I sighed under the stare down and gave the woman a few side eyes. This took a while.

"You know what. Fine, you're right. I'm staying, go get him."  
"Better look to that." He muttered close to my ear. I got a stern nod before the pair turned on their heels and started running across the plain.

A shriek pierced my eardrums. I wasn't sure what to make of this, what to make of my annoyance. I returned the sword to the sheath with a thud and followed them approaching the burial mound. This was all good, I'd be watching from a safe distance and nothing would happen. A good plan yes? Well, it was, until a thought formed in my head. Or actually, it had been forming the whole trip and now was my chance to put it for use. I had my clarity on what to do and formed a tight line with my lips. I know I told Gair I'd stay, just never specified the spot.  
He was correct. I couldn't possibly take part in the fight, didn't have the skill and those two would be more than fine. But I just had to have a closer look which I shall have, regardless if they liked it or not. This was my choice.

With a determined mind, I started vigorously looking for a place to take a stance at. Something with a cover but closer. With the surrounding field and the trees behind my back, my eyes nailed themselves to moderately sized rocks on the other edge. A rough pile midway to the tomb, absolutely perfect. No time for wasting so I parted with a sprint, stretching my muscles to spring me forward.

Even from a distance, the dragons fire glowed so bright it flashed in my eyes when the flames licked the air. The fight had begun and my feet pounding the frozen grass, I tried to reach my potential hiding place before the creature would take flight. I breathed hard. The grass turned slippery and finally, I slid down on the mud, just behind the first boulder and not a minute too early. I heard the wings.  
Pressing my back against a crack, I looked up only to see the dragon circle above, roaring. My position was definitely risky but I couldn't let this go. I had to see.

Turning to watch when he released a wall of flame, I got the others to my sight as well. Gair and Delphine avoided the attack by ducking behind the mound pillars. Delphine's hand did a circular motion gaining a purple glow. The purple glow turned into a chain of lightning. The dragon bit the air, furiously trying to avoid the spot he got burned at. Only it happened again, and again.  
The pain made the creature angrier.

For the whole time behind the rocks I had waited for Gair to step in the scene. I knew by now he wouldn't do that until he absolutely had to, until the timing was near the end so I followed them frozen on my place. Felt the wind rising and it bit down hard, nipping away at my face.  
After a time the lizard landed with a thump vibrating through the earth. He landed to challenge his enemies where the smoking grass lit small nests of fire. It turned cloudy now and I moved hairs away from my face, taking a better look. I rose halfway up from the ground and held my breath when I saw the man approaching down the mound side. He swung the swords in his hands. Any minute now.

Then my eyes got hazy at the moment, out of focus. I heard my own shaky breath when something tugged me away from the moment. Be it a feeling, an instinct, the goosebumps or whatever of the available options, I turned my back to the sight in front of me and looked across the fields. Looked at the skies all the way to the mountains, remembering why I previously had been paranoid. Always, I saw nothing at first. Then near the horizon something moving blended into the mist. Behind the furthest trees, growing almost as if the night was already coming.

A black figure, behind them. The clouds.

I sharpened my focus to see better, then realized the tearing wind. There had been no wind when we arrived and now the gust bent the trees.  
"Oh no." I whispered. " _No_. No no no.." Freezing on my tracks I turned back to Gair and Delphine who were more than ready to make the kill. Gair was going to finish the fight - he was going to use his Shout. The thu'um would be heard miles away from here in every direction. We couldn't hide, the dragon had to die or we would be doomed. Now.  
"Shit!" They were too far away to hear me.

Without a second thought, I left. My mind didn't even recall the moment I had drawn my sword as I could only feel myself running towards the dragon. His jaws were gaping open, drool and blood mixed along his face. The air whistled in my ears. I sprang over a rock without stumbling.  
"Gair! _Gair, stop_!" I yelled on top of my lungs. Pain in my throat. "DON'T DO IT!"  
He was going to, there was no time. I went in blind. Clashed completely berserk when the lizard had his interests elsewhere. I ran, readied my single sword inside my fist and sunk the blade into the side of his neck by the force of two arms.

A high pitched wail slashed the air. I screamed in terror and got lifted above the ground before I let go of the hilt. The fall impact hurt my feet when I landed. Something threw me back and I fell. I thought my vision shook. The Thu'um sent a burst of blinding heat with a boom, flashing the side of my face. Smoke inhalation. My ears rang. They couldn't hear anything for a moment when I stumbled, crawled forward.  
A sharp ring tuned up and down and I looked down on my shaking hands, dirty but fine. The edges of my vision blurred and I shook my head to clear it, stumbling up on my knees. I couldn't tell if I was hurt or not. I didn't feel pain, only knew I had failed.

When I opened my eyes again coughing a little, I saw the man sprinting to my direction. He dropped his swords with a clank.  
"Are you _fucking_ _CRAZY_!?" I heard everything muffled, nearly having to read his lips. Gair grabbed me by the arms and tugged me back on my feet with a force I wouldn't think was possible. I knew he was furious, this time for real as he shook me by the shoulders.  
"Are you?! _Huh_? What. Is wrong with you? I don't understand, what game are you playing?!" He barely paused to take a breath. "You're really trying to _die_ aren't you? I can't put up with this dammit! In the name of Oblivion I can't.."

If I could have gotten in a word I would have. But I couldn't. In my disorientation, I listened to his rage, while shaking away the inability to move. The man almost trembled when he proceeded to rant with million new words to describe me with. This didn't matter, none of it mattered!  
"Do you even understand, _By Shor_ you're insane! You can't d- " I raised my gaze to look him in the eyes which somehow instantly got his attention.  
"Gair.." I panted as my chest moved along my heavy breathing. "The wind, look." He turned puzzled but did not get a word out of his mouth anymore. Everyone fell quiet as the nord snapped around towards the mountains.

Then came the cold.

"What?" Delphine's faint whisper launched from behind me. Like a shadow in the air, the nature darkened under the oncoming menace. The only bright light in the middle of it all became the soul absorbing into the Dragonborn's body but it was a short-lived joy when he turned his eyes to the skies. There was no hiding now. He stepped back, his expression twisting into something that could be only described as severe pain.

"Run." Gair picked up his swords. "Run, now! To the mound, move!" He grabbed me with him as we left for the only high ground on the whole moor. Delphine ran on my left but I couldn't think of anything else but the impending feeling of doom. No matter where we would run, it was too late now. Low rumble approached, even without the noise we would feel the vibrations. It wasn't _thunder_.

I reached the hillside and scrambled up, my hands reaping the grass on the way. Gair stood already on the top, Delphine reached the pillars. The cold wind took away my breath. It was a storm now and before I could reach the spot, the sky blackened with a roar that froze my blood. My everything. Shaky breathing.  
Cold sweat ran down my spine. Something big swooped above. The muscles in my body became heavy, they wouldn't work, not even when I tried. Having any kind of weapon didn't cross my mind, a fight did not cross my mind. Only complete and utter terror when a final uproar of a shout sent Delphine flying back down the hill and I let out an unwanted squeal.

Gair violently pushed me down behind the first pillar, tripping me over. I wanted to resist but I didn't, I really didn't. I thought I was going to burst and bit my lip so hard it drew blood. The wings. I saw the wings filled with spikes, the skin dark and untouched. The black wings in the cold.  
I had thought before the ordinary dragons were big but on this day that would change forever. Oh, gods. No. Above, he covered nearly the entire view. The tallest tree was nothing compared, we were insects. With every flap, he sent sand flying.

Another dragon with scales of shining gray, hovered above, next to his overlord. His eyes were yellow. A low voice rumbled across the moor and when he spoke, I felt it inside my head. Or my soul perhaps.

" _Ful, hi bo Ahst Laat, losei Dovahkiin?_ (So, you've come, at last, my false Dragonborn?)" I heard every thump of their flight. My back pressed to the rough stone the pebbles dug themselves into my palms when I held myself tightly on the spot. Hoping the small pain would distract me.  
" _Hin Thu'um los Sahlo_. _Zu'u koraav nid nol Dov hi._ (Your Shout is weak. I do not recognize you as a dragon-kind.)"

The first time I heard any other dragon speak at all. Smooth and deep.  
" _Alduin Thuri. Zu'u oblaan niin?_ (Alduin, my lord. Let me finish them?" The gray one interrupted.  
" _Drem, Sahloknir._ (Patience, Sahloknir.)

Alduin's growl would have imitated a tone of a twisted laugh if dragons were capable of laughter. It drilled into me. I turned my head and saw the Nord backing up. He stared at the World-Eater but didn't say anything. Just stood there.

"You do not know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance.." Alduin hissed. "Such pride to dare take yourself the name of Dovah! _Meyye, Losei dilon_! (Fools, you're dead!)" The nord yelled out something but it disappeared into the gust of air. On my right, Delphine dragged herself up again with rage. She was out of breath and had a bad bruise on her face but without a second thought the woman conjured up a spell. Only it didn't look as strong as last time. Perhaps she wasn't going to use it but it manifested her tenacity.

I knew I needed to step up as well, or rather I would. Gair never said it, but he was afraid. I knew it. He and his soul were the ones supposed to protect everyone but who would protect him? Be it however you want, he wasn't about to stand there alone. Delphine and I exchanged looks.  
With a count of three my shaky legs took me up, my hands took hold of the stone pillar and I came forth. Gair stood in the middle with his swords, saw him look around for our position. He moved closer. This was it, I was going to face the black dragon. My eyes forced to take a look at the World-Eater. _His face_.

There was something in him that made this hard. Against the dark, a sight of the black dragon's red eyes burned me inside out, or that's what it felt like to see him, behind a veil. His jaws opened. The First-Born of Akatosh. Soul Eater. Time, time was slow. Flash of white.  
I winched for the sudden pain in my head as my eyelids pressed together for a second. I dug my nails to my hand to have the sting as a distraction and on the side, Delphine struggled some but not as much.

" _Sahloknir_!" Alduin roared and his tremendous tail sliced the air. An audible gasp left my mouth. " _Nii los Tiid. Krii daar Joorre_! (It is time. Kill these mortals!)"  
The World-Eaters accomplice started circling around the tomb. Sahloknir had woken up like a good general he was and he had waited for this moment. In life and death and now we were in the middle of it.

"I oblige, _Thuri_. With pleasure."

He drop-landed and my knees gave in little. Alduin took off but not before one of his sharp claws swooped down. Trying to cover with a yelp, I crashed with Delphine when he knocked one of the pillars down with a crack. The rock exploded everywhere. We tried to jump away to avoid the ruble and I went down with an oomph. My arm got stuck under my body weight and I rolled to the side. Only one objective had room in my mind, to keep moving. The first lesson, always keep moving. Dirt got into my mouth and face, we scrambled up.

The air filled with the crackling, musky scent of burning wood and above else burning dragon flesh. Sahloknir was in for the fight of his life. And nearly so were we.


	12. A Blade Could Stab You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an aftermath/bridge chapter!

I sat on the edge of a bed. The quiet room closed in heavy with a few muffled voices creeping from the inn side. I barely blinked. A crack on a wooden plank creaked every time I put my foot down, not the most pleasant of sounds but not the worst either. Be it one way or the other, my bouncing leg kept creaking it for no reason at all while my eyes spaced out into nothing.

_We tried to jump away to avoid the ruble and I went down with an oomph. My arm got stuck under my body weight and I rolled to the side. Only one objective had room in my mind, to keep moving. The first lesson, always keep moving. Dirt got into my mouth and face, we scrambled up._

The armor was still on me, I hadn't taken an action to remove a piece of it. The other shoulder pad hung dislocated, there were multiple scratches and scrapes along the torso along some dirt. Whether the contraption had been taken beyond repair was out of my knowledge and the bigger part of me didn't care right now. The surface had taken a beating and so had my shoulder. My mind however, turned out to be completely another subject and I sniffed out loud.  
The long ride back had been quiet and near depressing. Tired horses, tired people spreading apathy above all. I hadn't said anything, there were no words to say or feelings to feel and the others weren't much better. During this time after everything, the overwhelming mess started to untangle. One by one.

_Sahloknir screamed. Delphine cut a part of his wing in half and in response, a beam of frost froze the entire area. Almost the entire area. Gairs Shout blocked Sahloknir's intent, two powers colliding in the air. Using the Thu'um so many times shook him but the ravaging beast did not wait. I scrambled further when the downed dragon failed to crush the man under his spike - he raised a sword, losing the other in a collision._

Lifting my right arm to search for the buckles, I started first along my side. Opening them one after another with clumsy fingers, I reached for the last strap with some trouble only one-handed. Barely, I managed to get everything open and wiggled myself out from the armor pieces, clashing the thing to a corner. My face turned into a grimace as a numbing ache spread all over my shoulder after a wincing sharp pain. Besides having scrapes from the flying rocks, I had miraculously avoided bleeding wounds all together but it didn't mean my condition felt like sunshine and rainbows. Scraped knees, hurting joints, dirty clothes.

The door opened right at the moment I had sat down in my clothing only. Gair walked in his steps heavy, bringing a distinct smell of horses with him. As I turned myself to look at him I could see the radiating sliver of exhaustion. If the nord ever retained any physical damage they would be all gone, but at the moment even Sahloknirs power wasn't enough to banish the shade manifesting around his eyes. A heavy shadow, clinging on his trail but regardless the man stood straight. We glanced at each other before saying a word.

"Are you alright?" He asked, perhaps more hushed than intended. I sighed and parted my lips before being able to conjure up any words. Giving my shoulder an experimenting roll, my head determined it stiff before resorting to shaking it off.  
"Nothing's broken, I think I'll live. It's fine." I answered with a down trailing sound. Gair moved towards me and closed his eyes for a second.

"Seems that was a stupid question of me." His face deadpanned. "Now I've heard that answer somewhere before, just let me see it.." He approached. Before I could react accordingly, the nord sat down beside me with a thump and I tried to make an evasive move, leaning away from the guy.  
"Gair, seriously. It's fine this time, really it is! I took a small landing, it's not that bad." Somehow all my struggles were in vain as he remained persistent, forcing his attention towards the spot. I raised my brows at the man who did the same right back at me.

"If it's not _that_ bad," he weighed. "Then there's no harm if _I'm_ _seeing it."_

"You don't trust me," I argued with a higher pitch than usual.  
"No, I actually don't. Thank you for mentioning."

Oh, whatever. With a deep groan, I decided to agree so perhaps this wouldn't have to be spoken of again. It took some time to get the troubling arm out of the sleeve to expose the skin around my shoulder blade. The ache got worse with movement and I tried not to wince while putting the limb back down. I also tried to see back there with a side-eye but wasn't able to, so I kept staring at the floor while Gair pulled down the collar of my shirt from the back. His hands added some pressure to the sore, me knowing something was up when his dramatic exhale hit my ears.

"Well?" I asked and leaned on my knees. "How does it look? I can't see you know." The man was silent for a while before answering with a calmer tone.

"Bruised. You do have a purple spot right here," He circled a rather large area of what I could feel. "It's definitely not tiny but will heal on its own. The armor took most of the hit. Does it cause you a lot of pain?" I met his gaze while wiggling the part of myself back to the shirt and flashed a smile.  
"I function. Like I said _it's fine_ and like _you_ said, it will heal." There was a moment I wondered if I should have continued my phrase and I glanced at the door, just to avert the look away from the man. "Will you?"  
Gairs face turned into a darker version of his usual expression but it lasted only a while. He replaced words with a nod and mustered up a type of happiness. A fake one. Suddenly a frown rose upon his brow and he stopped mid inhale, going to speak but didn't. I guided my questioning look at his direction.

"Forgive me earlier." He started. "For when I got angry with you. It wasn't.. good." Gair brought a lighter tone into the conversation and a tired chuckle escaped me. To say the truth I had already forgotten the whole deal - Gair losing his temper wasn't in my list of newest wonders and definitely not something I had time to dwell on.  
"Hmh, you don't have to worry about that. I couldn't hear, not even a quarter of what you said. Doesn't count on my books." I watched as the nord stood up from his seat and the mattress plunged up when his weight lifted. Why, he wasn't happy?  
  
"You were supposed to keep away from the fight so you won't _die_." A hint of harsh talking sprung behind his words and I alerted myself when he faced me. I stared. This was not the type of conversation I had imagined the topic going.  
"Or get injured," He continued. "Or get burned to death!"  
Now we stared at each other and as an answer, I took up on my feet. Oh, look who's lecturing.

"I didn't plan for it if that's what you're implying." I stated stern but averted by flinging my right hand. "I didn't, I tried to- _gosh_ never mind, was it stupid? Maybe. I get why you're pissed with me but hey. I didn't die, I'm here!"  
"No thanks to you that is." The man scoffed. The next minute filled with tension between us but as a matter of fact, this wasn't the time for arguing. I chose to not say anything, only glared at the creaky floor plank.

Soon enough Gair let his chest go free and stepped towards me from the other side. He seemed to give up so I relaxed and wondered if he had something to say.  
"Look.." He placed his hand on the side of my healthy arm as if to mark his next words. "There's no point in fighting over it but you have to do something. Promise me, you'll _never_ do that again, I am serious. Not like that."  
There was something hidden behind all this, the tired shade behind Gairs eyes and I could tell this was his way of sincerely asking.  
My shoulders slumped down and I swallowed to wave of disappointment in myself. The intention had been good but failed miserably without ways to execute the result I wanted. Suddenly my voice production struggled and nodding off into the distance I proceeded to wrap my fingers around Gairs wrist.

"I promise," I said more quiet than usual.

"You do?"  
"Yeah, I do. I will."  
"Good.."  
He let go of me, breaking the eye contact and reverted to his self. I saw Gair grimace before he stomped to the door. "By the way" He proclaimed. "Delphine wants to talk to us. Now."

And there goes the mood. What a better way to ruin your day even more than an obligatory Delphine pep-talk with a sore ass and short nerves. I let my disappointment freely express itself on my face.  
"Perfect. Of course she wants to talk to us and by us I mean only _you_ if we're precise." I squinted and Gair held the door, pulling it open with remarking twitch.  
"Are you leaving me to handle her alone?" He tried bringing some humor into the room beside the lack of enthusiasm otherwise. I huffed and went after the man when he pushed the way open.  
"Not a chance." Stepping past him we left for downstairs through the inn.

As much implied, Delphine herself expected us in her lair under the building. Upon our arrival she stood around the table, fists closed and intensely staring whatever parchments she had in front of her and the map. In fact, I thought the fury in her eyes would burn a hole on the thing if she'd keep going a bit longer. Looked like facing Alduin hadn't diminished her spirit at all, only fueled it more and I wasn't sure what to expect now.  
The woman's cheek had a small cut but she had wiped away the blood and dirt, barely caring about anything else. She would be more than fine.  
Gair walked over and stopped on the side not saying a word. Delphine raised her eyes to him and then me, before finally leaning back from her ongoing task. She had changed back to her clothes but this time they weren't the ones for a barmaid. They were finer, tougher material, something for a warrior or a traveler with a sense of dignity. There's something she did not lack.

"So.." Gair started. "Have you gotten enough proof?" The man's words might have had a small snark in them but if Delphine noticed, she didn't acknowledge it. Somehow we had to have this discussion besides everyone being roughed up enough for today, thrown around. I placed myself near a shelf and stood by, switching looks between the nord and her as a way of anxiously waiting for what's to come. If there had been a clock on the wall it would have ticked in that special way, if you know what I mean.

"This is excellent," Delphine's eyes lit up with the breathy voice she had conjured out from nowhere. "This.." She added. "This is remarkable. The furthest we've come since forever!" Gair intervened before anything else was said.  
"Hold on." the man stepped front examining the woman's newfound excitement. "You owe me answers lady. What _by the Nine_ is so excellent? And who exactly are _we_? Start talking." She nearly grinned.  
"Yes, yes of course. I will tell you everything, absolutely. You are the Dragonborn and as such you have the right to know. _We_ are the Blades." Now it was all beginning.

"The Blades?" Gair repeated and furrowed his brows almost like searching something from his mind. "You're part of the old order of.. whatever it was? The same one wiped out by the Thalmor?"  
"The very same one. Although now, it has been only me for years. If there are any other members left they are in hiding. I assume you have questions so ask them, all of them. Anything." The man looked down for a while.

"You said you were looking for me. For a Dragonborn, which everyone seems to be looking for nowadays, bless me and myself. Why?" Delphine circled the table, marching to a bookshelf. She combed through the pile and pulled out a dark leather tome which back was nearly worn through. When the woman slammed the book down in front of Gair, I also took an interest and placed myself next to him to see. What else than a book of The Dragonborn with a dragon symbol on top of it. The woman stared straight at both of us.

"The story of my order is a long one but I will shortly tell you everything you need to know," She paused. "A very long time ago, the Blades started out as dragon slayers. We served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragon slayer of all. You are the only one who can kill a dragon permanently, to absorb a soul is to have it lost forever. Our order placed as the protectors of the Dragonborn emperor but for the past two hundred years since the death of-"

"Uriel Septim the Seventh?" Gair suddenly gave away and my gaze jumped on him faster than a bullet, only because of the sheer surprising speed his brains had suddenly caught on. Say what?! Since when has Gair become a slot machine of knowledge? I mean, I don't know maybe people just know their emperors but I can't even get him to touch a book, let alone _read one_. He's a blunt nord warrior who likes to drink mead and maybe punch someone in the face for a side activity, come on.  
"..That's correct." Even our hostess seemed to process for a second too long but regained her posture soon. "Since his death, there has been no purpose for us. We have been dismantled, cast in the shadows but now. Now is a different story. The dragons have returned and so has the one of dragon blood. We have a purpose, a direction and they need to be stopped, this needs to be stopped for good." Her fist hit the wood.

"Huh." The Nord muttered. "It seems our goals align. More like they have to, but tell me, what do you really know about them? The black one resurrects his comrades, the dragons are back and then what? How have you planned to go on about this?"

"I hardly have any real answers at all but I know who might have," Once again she spread the map open in front of us and her the grin on her face twisted.  
"The Thalmor." There was a moment I almost choked on my spit. At this time even Gair looked like he had a hard time digesting what he had heard and boy I was glad. Nope, just no. Not this time.  
"Delphine.."

"Let me explain! You have to hear me out on this, I know what it sounds like but the Thalmor are our best lead, the very final one." Her voice was demanding as ever.  
"I know you know they have been and still are one of the greatest threats for Tamriel in existence. Who gains from all this? Look at what happened in Helgen, they had Ulfric. They had Ulfric, the civil war was practically over until the dragon attacked! The Thalmor will do everything to keep the conflict going, that's exactly what they want, chaos to keep the Empire weak and distracted. _I know_ it's them."

"You don't have to preach politics to me!" Gair snapped, now dismissing the condescending tone the woman had offered at him. "I was at Helgen myself, along Ulfric and his band of babbling fools."

"Then you know better than me. Who else was there? You remember, were the agents of Thalmor present?" There was an uncomfortable silence, during which the intensity of the discussion had risen remarkably. I glared at the woman on the other side of the table, the way she started to tick me off. I saw her leaning towards the nord, nodding as in being so sure she was correct. My fingers twitched as I felt a pressure leaning against my guts.  
"..Yes. There were. _Elenwen_ herself." He cleared his throat. "But that's not why the attack happened. This is a dangerous talk for someone who has fought them once and lost. I am not moving against the Thalmor because you have a _hunch._ "  
The mention of Elenwens name triggered something in Delphine that I couldn't determine. Her eyes had a gleam of excitement that didn't deliver itself into her body language. I had almost rejoiced at the thought Gair expressed but my internal smile fell flat when I saw no signs of slowing down or even remote dampening. This wasn't right. Delphine continued her pursuit.

"No doubt she was there to stop the execution. Maybe they weren't the reason but they'll know something about it. The Thalmor doesn't take chances nor surprises, even if they are not involved they'll know who is. Even if they wouldn't control-"

"Control what? the dragons?" the voice left my throat before I was ready but it hit hard. My eyes finally nailed the woman like there was no tomorrow, this was getting out of control. She was getting out of control and I wasn't going to stand for it, not in a million years. I pointed at her before speaking.  
"You think someone is _controlling the dragons_?" Pause. "You're a maniac. Thalmor this and Thalmor that, everything is always about _The Thalmor,_ is there anything else in your vocabulary?!"

The woman turned to face me faster than you can say my name. In the back of my mind, I knew I had been nasty but something broke down at the moment, I was tired, hurt, everything here looked like crap and now she's trying to pull the strings. Delphine's jaw tightened.  
"Didn't I already tell you to keep your mouth shut about things you don't know half of what I do? They are capable of..-" An unemotional laugh escaped my lips and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Let's not play this game. Who's even saying there is someone behind the dragons? Why they can't be behind themselves? Come on Delphine. We just faced the most powerful one of them, and here you are suggesting that a bunch of High-Elves are somehow controlling them because of your personal vendetta? Controlling _that_ monstrosity?" My hands did some furious gesturing. "Were you even there? Or are you just, _are you blind_?"  
  
"At least I am not stupid enough to try and kill myself by running in the middle of a fight. Unless you don't recall, I pulled you out of the way before he nearly fried you!" I felt my nails digging into my palms before a surge of new kind of strength.  
"Excuse me, I was trying to stop you from being heard by the _god damn_ Alduin!"  
"Why does this keep happening?!" Gair burst out and interrupted, snapping towards me with a not so settled look. "I am _not_ in the mood right now!" I had barely time to open my mouth before someone cut me off again.

"I have a plan." Delphine weighed through her frustration. "Or at least half a plan but I can't execute it myself, I am a high profile target. You have to think about it, the elves have the archives! They have been all over Skyrim for a long time and they have information. Our chance is to get a hold of that information and there's only one place where all that is held."

"Now, what's this plan again, out with it."  
"The embassy. That's where their records are kept, all of them. We need to get in there."

"This is crazy! You're not seriously thinking to go through with this?" I spoke to the man while pacing back and forth without caring much for the environment. At this point, the nord had started to look like his brains were about to burst out of his ears while me and Delphine included ourselves into the invisible tug of war. She's always planning, she will always keep planning everything that won't work!  
Gair dragged his hands across his face alongside a momentary waiting silence, fragile as a class. He took a step back, muttering something under his breath.

"I don't have the interest," He slammed a hand on the side of the bookshelf. A deep line formed on his forehead. "Or the energy, or the need to go into details - No, not a word while I'm speaking, I've had enough for today. I will _think_ about it and meanwhile, you'll lay off. _The Thalmor embassy_ is not a general store you just drop by dammit." Delphine stopped leaning on the table.  
"Just don't think too long." She scoffed and I shifted my weight from one leg to another, a deepening scowl climbing on my face. For once we exchanged looks and Gairs eyes screamed all kinds of versions of _if you dare to say a thing_. A sudden smell of roast chicken floated down from the bar side even behind all the closed doors.

"You know what, you don't seem to need me." turning on my heels I gestured towards the staircase but not before sneering at Delphine's smug face. "..I'm going. Have fun."  
Sulking somewhere where-ever else than the immediate location of the blades member sounded like a fantastic option before the ascending meltdown. I didn't get why I had to be losing all the time. Gair didn't listen to me and for what? He would be walking straight into where she wanted him to go.

On the other hand, why should he listen to me? Because I know things? But he doesn't know that! Shaking the struggle from my head and stomping away through the creaky door became the next best thing in my books.

The whole day my mind had been consumed by Delphine. It stressed me. The fact I knew where she was truly coming from, only during the course of endless running it became clearer to me how little I knew instead. The thought didn't continue to make sense anywhere else other than my head. Now, if reading someone's thoughts were a thing, I'd pay to read hers because they were a mystery - the only thing which wasn't would be the fact none of her plans were going to end well. She had seen the World-Eater which even affected Gair but not her.

No, her need for an act of revenge burned brighter no matter the dragon problem and she was going to drag us with her into a deep hole of plotting. All the excuses about the Thalmor knowledge were just that, excuses. I clenched my teeth together while storming through the busy tavern setting, nearly bumping into a guard before leaving outside.

Jarring rush swiped through my body, a whirlwind in my head burying everything else. Gravel crunched under my boots when I picked a random direction, heading somewhere I could possibly dissolve this whole case at once. Unfortunately, my pre-planned solitary state ended before it even began. The same door slammed shut behind me, along someone's steps running down the wooden ledge. I had the focus on striding forward with fueled determination but couldn't help cursing out loud as the person clearly followed me. For once I would have wanted to be left alone.  
"Bria, stop!"

Just when I arrived at the horse pen, I sensed Gair running me over in the next few seconds. With no other chance than to make a stand, I left myself at the fence banging my forehead on the pole with a deepest frustrated sigh in my life.  
"Can't you just turn around!" the phrase left my lips as a more or less incoherent mumbling. When the man finally reached me he didn't appear in my peripheral vision and instead stayed behind me where his eyes drilled into my back.

"You have crossed a line." Gair stated. His voice though wasn't scolding rather than saying the obvious without specific aspects. I furrowed my brows at the surprising change of tone and it forced me to spin on my heels to face him. A second to steady my breath turned necessary.  
"Since when you have cared about Delphine's feelings?" I ranted, leaning on the wood with my whole body as if losing strength to support myself properly. A slicing headache started to develop behind my eyes. Gair only chuckled at my statement and shook his head before inspecting me.

"Believe me, I don't. We're getting it all wrong, are we?" He changed his weight to the other side and returned to a less happy version. "This isn't about _her_ feelings, it's about _yours_. What by the Nine, is making you so damn angry?" When I didn't say anything, he kept going.   
"What I do know by the fact, you have been annoying and snappy all day, just about from the second we met Delphine. If I didn't know better I'd say you hate her. Now, I don't exactly consider the woman my next of kin but you are going overboard," While talking he ended with less volume than started and I couldn't look at him in the eyes, only pressed my lips tighter. "Unless, there is anything you have to say, _hm_? Anything resembling a reason at all?"

Placing my elbows up on the plank, I kept murdering the ground with my eyes. There were no words I could possibly put all my thoughts into as if I was capable of thinking in the first place. My head nodded without my permission.  
"I have a feeling about her. A bad feeling."

The next sentence caused a burst of short laughter from the Dragonborn. The extent he believed my weak answer would be next to nothing but right now it didn't matter. It's not like I am lying.  
"A feeling?" He repeated. "You getting this worked up for a _feeling?"_

"Even you have to admit her plans are a terrible option!" I slashed out, now with a tone broken down to something desperate and gruff. And sad above else. The ache inside my limp shoulder stung more than before and without the cloak, a cold air crept inside my clothes. A mist rose along with my unsteady breathing.  
"I don't..." I bit my tongue. "I don't understand, how can she say those things? We saw Alduin and she- she's just like that? _I can't_.." As my trembling voice trailed off, a certain crash struck me, my mind battled to keep everything from falling apart but it did a terrible job. A verge of tears approached and not all for sadness.

All the moments came back to me and suddenly Gair was there, forcing himself into my slipping view.  
"Hey." He said. "Hey, you have to calm down." He made me meet his gaze by grabbing my arm so I couldn't shift myself away.

"The plans are not ideal, but they might be our only option in the lack of anything else, we'll think of them some other day. You need to relax, you're not yourself and I understand. It's his power you faced, Alduin's."

"But.."  
"Bria, what you saw back there, the fear you're feeling now is not all your own. It was his effect at work, just what happened in Helgen. His terror sends the people running. Running or freezing and that's what got most of them killed. I am able to resist and Delphine has seen her share of death and atrocities but for someone who hasn't, it's different." Sniffing through my nose, I closed my mouth to think hard and well for any upcoming clearance. So I wasn't going crazy after all? This wasn't any kind of final nerve breakdown?  
The anger towards Delphine was valid but perhaps that something fueled me somewhat unintentionally. I had fueled myself. The nord raised his brow at me with a warmer indication and went by with vague twisted smile, almost saying _told you so_.

If there really wasn't anything else to do, perhaps I could give a chance to whatever would happen next, whether that included the blades or not. A tingly feeling went down my hands and with a sweet long puff I found other things to think about. Slowly but surely. The awareness of the beat-up state I had gotten myself rose into the surface after the long time traveling and adrenaline that it had worn out my energy reserves completely. The headache persisted in the cold.

"I could probably do with a bath," I said and pressed a hand on my forehead. "And food, gods I am starving!" Shivers shook me before I tried to cross arms to protect myself from the cold. As an answer, Gair nodded towards the inn we had come from with a more satisfied grin creeping up his features.

"Let's get away from this breeze alright. And there's a plan I am on board with, I think we deserve all that and a bit more. Seems there'll be time on our hands which reminds me, they do have _a roast_ today so.." Frankly, I was already sweeping past Gair who gladly followed.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by faster than anyone could have anticipated. I had completely underestimated the effects of a good scrub down in a tub and the hurts seemed to hurt less while soaking, without even mentioning my mood. At the very last when the fourth piece of fire-grilled, smoky hen and a stack of spiced root vegetables disappeared from my plate alongside an sweet roll, there wasn't much I could have complained about.  
Delphine had retreated into her room early and Gair spent more than a few coins for mead after the dinner, as classic as he was, but in my mind I had already hit the hay.  
  
Finally, a place and time to sleep as long as we wanted, of course after some slight unpacking. Only the lord knows I could have killed for a relaxing saturday night talk-show and the sudden craving for any streaming service and Ben & Jerry's tub drove me near insanity.

I sat once more on the edge of my bed, the sun already set long ago and dim lighting from a lonely candle flickering about. Setting my pillow with few thumps, I finally laid down, dressed in a simple white tunic.  
Turning in for the night didn't come as easily as suspected but within some minutes laying down the candle's existence became significantly less lonely as Gair himself appeared from the other side of the door. Briefly, I heard the rest of the inn before the voices dampened again, laughter and mugs hitting tables. I had turned myself facing the wall.

He kicked off his boots, always the left one first. Then he made his way removing clothing, starting from the layered shirts along with the single leather belt he at least kept on with no weapons - that one he threw on the headboard with a heavier hand than usual. While all this happened, the man checked his stuff and his coin before peeling away the rest. Every move always the same, nearly a ritual with variations depending on each day and how he had been feeling and I had subconsciously cataloged them.  
Eventually his body slumped on the mattress, covers rustling during the process and for the last Gair reached to blow out the remaining light, leaving us into darkness. Then, we slept.  
  
Besides after all I did not.

I tossed and turned under my covers. Closed my eyes tighter and hoped to doze off into dreams, eyes heavy and muscles sore. Anyone could think the conditions for good night's rest would be here, the tiredness, everything of that sort but for my frustration nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Opening the other eye, I remarked the line of yellow light shining under the frame and reminded myself again to shut it. Trying. Trying. Trying.

Without a watch, it became hard to estimate how long I had been there before giving up with an angry sigh and resorted at staring the dark ceiling for no reason. There blinking at nothing, my ears registered the steady breathing from the man's side of the room and thought how at least one of us got lucky tonight. That was of course until he suddenly cleared his throat and turned around on his side which perked my comatose attention span.  
"Gair?" I shot through a gentle whisper. "You awake?" My head turned automatically to look at him even without the ability to see.

"Very much, yes. You can't sleep either?" a sudden answer came with a gruff voice. I shook my head in the dark before answering.  
"Nah. Seems to not be an option right now."  
"Tell me about it." The topic surrounded us for a moment.

"Now that we're both awake.." Gair started in a suspicious manner.  
"I dunno if I want to know where this sentence is going." I blurted out with a tad huskier voice than usual, almost hearing the guy waking up on the other side and I immediately regretted the slip. Almost.

"By the Divines, where did _you think_ it was going?" He raised a surprised tone with a little too much excitement on the side and somehow the familiar burn spread across my face and I raised a finger. I heard his massive face grinning, ugh, so annoying.

"Hey! I didn't-" I wasn't flirting intentionally.  
"I mean, of course we _can_ always adjust my original intent, please feel free to tell me more."  
"If you're not shutting it right now!"

We shared a jolting moment of lightheartedness which I remembered hadn't happened in a while, enough for me to realize how much anger and darkness had been layered on our travels recently. The weariness might get to the best of us.  
"I was going to ask however," Gair stammered through his last chuckle before falling serious again. "If you- well, if you still have the book. You know, the one you _stole_." His weighing on the last word made me roll my eyes and I crossed my fingers above my stomach.

"Wait a minute?" A light pulp lit my brains. " _The_ book? You're asking for the book, so you can read?" A shock expression etched onto my face before the realization freed itself alongside a tremendous wheeze of snorting laugh. Gair, on the other hand, was not laughing as I heard his sulking instead. "I have spent countless hours trying to educate you on the way and after all that, you have let the words of an angry dragon get to you?" I threw my hands up in the air in amazement. "What's studying for fun when I'm asking? _Nay_ , he needs an Alduin to mock his language skills and now you're suddenly interested? _Oh,_ he pissed in your cup good!"

"Yeah yeah, you keep laughing.." The nord murmured, shamefully low effort. "Wait, _pissed in my cup_? Where do you get these? Do dragons even..?" He went on rambling and I bit my pillow to not be too loud.

" _No_ , no I don't think dragons piss!" my voice jerked up. "Sheesh, can't believe I just had to say that."  
"But they do eat." Gair added in thought and I glared in his general direction.  
"I don't think they really _have to_ eat, can we _not_ discuss this?"

"Fine. Though now I think I might have to g-"  
"Nope, you really don't."  
"Alright then."

When the serious moment struck us once more, I let myself wipe some stray hairs from my face.  
"I do have the book by the way. It's in my bag so, whenever you want to take a look, be my guest. I might join you once in a while actually." With a brief smile and changed position, my cheek pressed against the pillow. Gair might have heard the massive yawn escaping me and he hushed.

"I have a feeling this might be far more pleasant for you than it is for me. You know any dragon tongue?"  
"Mmh, only some words _Dovahkiin_."

Our discussion halted and during the long pause, my mind started to nod off into somewhere else. No fun ends without the final straw.  
"Good night." He said to my surprise with a drowsier tone which I barely heard anymore at the edge of my consciousness but it made me happy.  
"Night.." mumbling the last incoherent word, the much-needed sleep took me away nearly without an effort at all.


	13. The Safest City In The Reach

Delphine barged in, modestly late which wasn't her thing on a normal basis but had become a habit recently. Her steps were firm and posture straight like never before, indicating she had at last, received the long-awaited news. I had located myself to the only corner with a chair and stopped impatiently swinging my leg when Gair gathered around from the side.  
"Today's the day for decisions." The woman started, placing a bunch of handwritten letters on the table without giving them much of a second thought. She eyed us in the chandelier-lit room, an oncoming storm developing in her gaze.  
  
Gair glanced at the quite magnificent stack of parchment before bringing himself into the discussion, I on the other hand kept resting myself, ears awake and eyes fixed to the roof.

"You want to infiltrate the Thalmor embassy," The man spoke. "A task like that requires a lot of effort and especially resources, without even talking about an opportunity. Unfortunately, none of us happen to be an altmer, stating the obvious." his face lined up at the thought but it was clear Delphine held the upper hand in this conversation. The woman lowered her chin and tapped her hand on top of the stack.

"Fortunately for you, I have been developing the possibility for this a long time. There is not much time to waste in my line of work. As you might see, I happen to have a contact - contact inside the embassy. We've been exchanging information for a while and finally, I've got the confirmation needed so that this plan might fully form. That is, if you're willing to go aboard."  
The nord shifted his weight and without expectation turned to face me for a second. I lowered my grim gaze at him, he knew my opinion on Delphine but referring to our discussion from the previous morning the only thing traveling between our looks was a small nod.

"Go on then." he agreed with a sigh, paying his attention back at our host. With a brief smile of satisfaction, Delphine's voice gained tenacity when she picked the topic once more.  
  
"My contacts name is Malborn. He's a wood elf, been working for the Thalmor for years now and has plenty of reasons to hate them. The embassy is usually shut off from outsiders, except on special occasions and lucky for us there is going to be one. Malborn has kindly informed me that our mistress Elenwen has decided to host a party..- "  
" _A party_? Divines help me, I already know where this is going.." Gair unexpectedly intervened with less enthusiastic groan than anyone could think possible.

"This is no small event indeed. They never are, as she is known to throw lavish gatherings for the Skyrim's finest allies as a distraction for their other businesses," Her confidence shone through as if nobody had any idea. "The execution is a simple one, in theory of course. You need to disguise yourselves as guests, get inside the embassy and when no one's looking, slip away and start searching for the records."  
  
"You do realize Delphine there's absolutely nothing simple about this?!" Gair stated and threw a hand in the air as the woman shook her head. His stress level started to develop in the second Delphine had mentioned a party and if it weren't for the situation, this could have been almost funny. Perhaps he'd rather swing his sword, no surprises there. The woman complied.  
  
"No, there isn't. And there's a lot to be done before we might pull it off but I believe it can be done. We have help inside, knowledge of the archive position, an opportunity and the means. But there is, however, only one problem to be solved before the final. Something, I haven't been able to get past. Yet."

At last, my sleeping head woke up from its slumber. In the absence of any better options, I had thought she would have had everything figured out by now and the sudden tone of defeat surprised me. I stopped slouching on the chair and curiously leaned forward, watching as the nord paced, slamming his hands down.  
"Always a but somewhere in there, it seems. What is this problem exactly?" The woman grimaced with a wincing inhale.

"As anyone could expect, all the guests in these parties are counted for. They have a special invitation and a list they will check out every single one arriving." She rolled a parchment open. "I can easily craft an invitation, I even have a copy of one so there is no way they will recognize my handiwork as a fake. But the list is a problem. My contact is in no position to get his hands on it, that is a classified piece of paper."

A heavy speechless moment pressed down on us and my side-eye detected the man who had halted his pacing.  
He had fallen deep in thought, maybe into a distressing one and my other side-eye detected the woman leaning on the table corner other hand pressed into a fist. How could we possibly fix this? It wasn't like any of us could have any chance with the list and if Malborn couldn't do it, then who? I buried my face into my palms in frustration that rippled into two directions. I heard Gair clearing his throat.

"This looks bad. I've got nothing and It all falls on the list, even if the rest of your plan worked.."

He was going to say we couldn't do it. He was going to. Perhaps this could have been my happy day? Maybe I could have gotten what I wanted, the plan wouldn't work, we wouldn't be doing it and it didn't have to be my doing. I hated the plan and everything to do with it, right?  
Then why I heard the chair screech against the wooden floor as my body lifted itself standing behind the discussing comrades. Someday I'm sure, I was going to regret this, but it is not this day. Raise the flag.  
"Wait," I said. They both turned to look at me with slower motions than usual.

"If this is again your-" I shushed Delphine with a raised finger. My eyes blinked couple times before I decided to quit freezing and plunged into action, claiming a space around the table. If not Malborn, then who? Who could be able to reach the list?  
"Wait! No, I.." I stammered before my head caught up with the fact I had remembered. A memory.

"Who could reach the list?" I asked, exchanging fast-paced glances. No one said anything and I wildly gestured at Gair. "We need someone to reach the list, right? Someone who can? Obviously, someone discreet, someone possibly high ranking enough or, or someone with a.." My fingers snapped. "Connections! The right _connections_!" Delphine's jaw dropped an inch and Gair's eyes squinted at me with doubt, indicating he wasn't getting it.

"And you're going where with this? Are you familiar with a person of this sort?" the woman inquired now in slight disbelief but also curiosity. My lips turned into a well-deserved smirk and I couldn't help but spin around for the effect.  
"Nope, but I know _of_ one, and I also know exactly where to look for her! It will be a long shot but it's the only shot we have. So tell me, how does an Imperial spy sound like?"

As my words hit the room, Gair's audible chuckle broke the atmosphere as his eyes seemed to brighten the moment he understood where I had been going. For once, we all should be glad for the detours I used to complain about. _  
_

* * *

After nearly two weeks of residing in Riverwood I had found out the hard way my mind is in fact able to miss the traveling and moving around. Well at least the nicer parts. The sense of restlessness wasn't only because of Delphine's presence since during that time I had rummaged the whole town upside down and realized that a change of scenery was a drug on its own. Once you've seen some, you eventually want to see more.  
My injured shoulder healed consistently during the generous amount of eating and sleeping, leaving behind only a small spot of discoloration and otherwise painless ligaments. My existence felt better than ever with less trouble by the day.

Delphine's plans had been set in motion and before we had ended up packing our bags again, Gair had taken time to try and teach me how to ride a horse, something I enjoyed doing during the days. Be there more time, I could have already started to find scenic routes on my own but now we were standing on a serious time limit.

Elenwen was going to host her party at the beginning of the next month. Markarth being nearly on the other side of Skyrim, our current goal would be to return at least one and a half weeks before the primary moment to meet with Malborn, who apparently would spend some time with us according to Delphine.  
One must say, I became more than curious about actually having some other than a grumpy nord to discuss with, more so an elf, so I decided to make sure we'd be on time.  
  
With a little low on money now, we had originally left Riverwood by carriage - only to end up dropped off in the middle of the Reach right before Old Hroldan. The Inn had been a fast pit stop but due to our timing and Gair's stubbornness (mainly his stubborness), the rest of the way would be walked by foot. No time to get comfortable.

Sometime later, the oh so familiar and never ending gobble stone road continued beyond our sights ever onward.  
  
Adjusting the bag I shouldered, brown autumn leaves crunched their way under my boots with an occasional stick blown by the storm winds. The Reach spread in front of us as a land where dry vegetation had fallen asleep for the cold and cliffs carried their share of trees without much under them. I could tell we were in the lower lands now.  
For once in a million years, Gair happened to be the one walking behind as I had a nice pace going on but he caught up with no effort. It had been a while since seeing him in full gear, weapons and all without forgetting myself and my newer piece of armor. Sword in the sheath and a couple throwing knives strapped on my side reminded me of the lack of practice with them recently.

"We really need more money," he grunted next to me, still pissed about the whole carriage deal and stomped forward. I gave him a shrug while proceeding to grimace at the sight of my pouch which held less than half the coins at the bottom.  
"Yeah, you're right. Those sweet rolls got surprisingly expensive after I exceeded my once a day limit," My finger poked my tummy on top of the leather. "You've never had a problem with walking before, so what's up? You're not getting _lazy_ , are you?" I raised a brow as a significant statement against the nord's overly vacant facial expressions.

"I do not take pleasure in going around the Reach on foot," he corrected, turning to glance behind us with a tad more paranoid feels than I would've liked to. "This is not exactly your typical countryside." That, was most likely why he had preferred staying on the road instead of leaving off to somewhere else. I silently agreed by humming, turning my thoughts towards the hills. People were living in these parts and for what I knew they weren't the most hospitable versions of everything Skyrim had to offer.

"By the way, have you ever been to Markarth?" Throwing up the question, I turned to look at the man walking on the side. About halfway through our trip, the realization of this being the first proper city we were entering hit me hard. Until the upcoming moment, the only populated areas I had seen were towns, villages and encampments which were always small with maybe a shop or two and for some reason, I didn't know what to expect. Or I did know, but..didn't. The man shook his head to my surprise.

"No, at least not in a way it would matter." He paused. "I've been around the hold once but the city itself is all unknown to me. This should be interesting." A sliver of returning humor returned into his rather hopeful tone and didn't take long before he asked to take a look at the map residing inside my bag. So, how long Gair had been in Skyrim exactly? I acknowledged he ended up into Helgen from the Cyrodiil's side but he was a nord, I thought he lived here?  
  
Anyway, with our current pace we'd reach the city well before nightfall, which the whole party determined to be a good thing as no sane person would roam the wilds after dark. The guy's reluctance to leave the road complicated things for a moment before he, after half an hour decided to have us a shortcut through a generally safe shrubbery. Soon we were climbing a rocky terrain. The wind hit my face in the open area with little protection and we started to follow paths made by animals for the straightest direction possible.

Not long after the climb, I spotted an open source of water drawing near the front. With a strap digging into my shoulder, seeing an opportunity to fill up my water reserves became heaven-sent thought. My hasty steps took me forward with more speed than usual, leaving behind the man dragging forward at his own speed. Too bad I didn't pay attention to the rising steam from the pond's surface before dipping a finger into it. The bottle I held dropped down with a clink.  
The water was warm. Very warm.

An audible gasp left my lips as I sprung back onto my feet, furiously pointing and waving towards the water in order to get some more life into the nord.  
"Walk faster, you have to see this!" I yelled in a state of excitement I hadn't experienced since the invention of pop tarts. When the man reached my spot he stopped to give me a piece of his eye.  
"See what now?" he said and placed a hand on his hip and my head nearly burst open.

"A HOT SPRING!"

Indeed. Barely visible specks of steam danced on the surface of the rocky bottomed pond, full of hot water. The center looked deep enough to cover a person, even if the water was pretty dark by color. I didn't know how exactly had it warmed up and I didn't care, the only thing on my mind right now was the fact I had found a hot spring in the middle of a tundra forest. After over half a day walking? A smile reaching my ears lit up when I rubbed my palms together, giving a very, _very_ happy representation of mood for the Dragonborn.

"I'm going for a swim." With those words launched through the air, I dropped the bag from my shoulders faster than anyone has ever done it. Gair's face hit dumbfounded.  
" _Hey_! N- We don't have time for this, what? No, no! Stop whatever you're doing, we are _not_ stopping for a swim! What is this, a leisure trip?"

"Aw, seriously?!" I spread my arms, gesturing at the pond. "Come on, Gair! Don't be such a bore, it's gonna be fun. You should try that sometimes, it might loosen you up!" The man scoffed at my face and stepped closer as if trying to be threatening.  
"We don't have the time. No swimming. " Tilting my head for his displeased face, I could already tell this could only be a win scenario.

I cleared my throat into a fist.  
"Yeah, okay we don't have the time. Except that we _do_! Markarth isn't going anywhere, it's still going to be there when we're done and we don't have to take all day. You said yourself we're not far anymore, right?" He still scoffed. " _Riight_?" More scoffing. "Please?"  
"Pretty please?" I added even nicer, with an extra dramatic sad face. The whole moment took a while and just when the extensive staring became too much to bear, his expression faltered with a chestful of air and he rubbed his temple with a hand.

"Alright, fine then, _a moment_.."  
"Yes!" I screamed, unapologetically performing a winner dance and running to my bag to rid myself of the armor as a starter. However, I didn't have the time to get further than a single strap before way too smug Gair interrupted my process of happiness.  
"..On one condition!" He said from behind me and my deadbeat murder face turned into his general direction, watching as the man unsheathed his sword, tapping the ground with it.

"No work, no fun. Who's been slacking for a week now?"  
And I wanted to strangle him from his balls. Again.

* * *

Sweat glued down the small hairs on my forehead.  
A week without proper workout and way too many sweet rolls became my only regret in life at this point. We kept exchanging hits at a steady speed, only this time I was able to execute some of the more complicated patterns. The beginning had been stiff you might say but when the tiniest shreds of muscle memory kicked in, the exercise was on.  
  
Like in all those times before Gair always made changes to make me react and block, react and block, yet he never gave enough leverage for a sense of proper accomplishment. Every time I started to think I might've been handling this well, the man would notice and increase the level of difficulty for me, there were no breaks or easy chances with his training. Not that it was expected.

Gair blocked my attack with his blade and the metal screeched against one another. I made an effort to push him back but the man answered that by sidestepping and forcing me backward, making me nearly lose my balance. At least now we had a solid rock under our feet, not like the last time, finding myself face first in the sand.  
  
I regained my footing fast, pretty well done I judged, but during the next assault the nord halted our sparring after a couple of hits and we lowered our swords. Breathing from my lungs came out as a fast-paced panting.  
"A next lesson," Gair stated, circling me and I followed him with my eyes. "A sword fight isn't just fighting where you'll do your best to slash your opponent, if it comes down to that." I huffed, taking a better grip.  
  
"It isn't? Here I thought I had it all covered if I just _stick 'em with the pointy end_." Gair chuckled but returned the mask of seriousness soon, there was nothing that could possibly distract him from this topic.

"A sword is your tool, in offense but more often in defense. Your next best tool is your body," He tapped his sword hilt and went through all the defensive stances, which I copied as had become a custom. "I can teach you how to use a tool, but you can't fight the same way I do. Why then? Because you are different, your body is different. You lost your balance for a second there despite your good stance, can you tell me why?"

It didn't take me as long to steady my breathing anymore, so I thought his question for a while and wiped my forehead.  
"You were able to force my weight too far back.." The man nailed his eyes on me, encouraging me to continue the sentence. "Because you're heavier than me." Gair nodded deep in satisfaction and we stopped circling each other.

"And stronger, right on point. You are smaller, lighter, you have a far less muscle mass and strength. That's why when fighting an opponent superior to your size never, NEVER engage in a straight forward confrontation determined by pure force. Your chances of survival are next to nothing if someone manages to get their weight over you, much less with a weapon. Now put your sword aside, we'll start with this.."  
  
In a rather curious manner, I laid my blade on the ground somewhere out of the way. Gair did the same and while I waited for any additional information the only thing happening in a split second was the nord, who without a warning grabbed a hold of me. A yelp escaped my mouth for the sheer surprise.

And when I say _a hold_ , I mean he violently spun me around, grabbed both of my wrists and pushed them up against my body, wrapping me into one big helpless human. He squeezed me so hard it was everything but pleasant, my limbs were all tied up and even my feet couldn't move too much while being so tightly pressed into a person.  
  
"Try to free yourself. Fast." His words hit hard my left ear and in an instant, I began the struggle fueled by a tiny annoyance for the jump scare.

Though I discovered mighty fast, no amount of annoyance would be getting me out of this trap. I tried to free my arms but couldn't generate enough force in them no matter how hard I twisted. He beat me to it. I tried to kick him but he dodged whatever landed in the right direction, without having to release his grip. Anything I did had no results, only tired me out and when I stood there once again lungs popping and finally giving up Gair let me go.  
  
With a calm undertone, he began to tell me how to do it. First how to get myself out if I'm being held from behind, where to try and take a hit if it's possible but always try and keep moderate distance between me and the opponent. The third rule, aim to protect your vital organs.

Then we picked up the swords yet again and practiced for the first time combining the use of a weapon _and_ body. The whole deal was harder than I could have ever thought and I had to focus my all on it, yet I managed to do more than a few successful rounds. Even the man had his share of sweating in the process.  
" _Hm_ , this is a beginning," Gair answered at my look and a half-assed smile crept on his face. "don't let it get to your head, but you didn't completely fail, there might be a promising development happening. In the next five years, that is."

My eyes rolled hard at his statement but I couldn't stop the feeling of success having me. Perhaps, there is a chance he is not a completely cold hearted case and somewhere in his black soul there's hiding a sliver of that positive encouragement I was talking about?  
"The last thing you'll have to remember," He dropped his sheathed sword on top of our bags. "You'll need to figure out how to use your own attributes for your gain. Smaller and lighter means also faster and more adaptable, just something to think about."  
  
When I stopped drinking the last of my water from the flask, Gair had taken care of our camp preparation. I dragged myself next to him as he rose from ground after building a fire ready to go - we'd be needing it not far in the future. The man dusted his hands onto the fur belt hanging from his hip and I gained his attention by giving waiting glances towards the pond on our right.

"Is it _the time_?" I said with a hopeful glee.  
"We are done. So yes, it is time." FINALLY.

No seconds wasted. I hopped to the edge of the water, my armor being the first to go. It was likely I had never before managed to take the whole thing off so fast than I did here. One strap, three straps, everything opened.  
"Gods, I thought this would never happen," I mumbled inside my shirt, almost tangling it on the way. When I got myself free, my hair flew all over the place and I saw Gair standing there, his face twisted into some kind of mixture of amusement and confusion.  
  
Ready or not, I was ready for a swim, so the next to go were my boots and pants, which I also ripped off upside down while jumping on a single leg. Obviously, I would leave underwear on me since I didn't happen to quite have that level of exhibitionism ingrained into my system.

"What are you gawking at, haven't you seen a woman before?" I humorously snapped at the man whose brains got over the error, a system not working message. A wide grin appeared on him after.  
"Oh, I have, more than a few but I don't think any of them were in such a hurry to throw their clothes away in front of me."  
" _Tsk_ , You really shouldn't keep paying for such a bad service. " I smirked back at his displeased face. "Now come one, the last one is a loser!" Taking a run, I dove head first into the sweet, warm water.

When the spring flushed over me, the heat spread through like a wave of good feeling I had forgotten exists. The crisp air and steaming water were the perfect combinations of a hot tub and when I rose to the surface, wiping my eyes clear from the water I turned to look at Gair who gave up on my demands. With the camp all set up and nothing better to do, he started to strip off as well. I knew he couldn't resist.

Also without shame, I had to admit I must have sneaked a peek or two when the man removed his shirts, throwing them into a pile next to mine. Don't get me wrong, of course he'd changed his clothes more than once in my presence since we did sleep in the same room but I hadn't exactly observed with all my might every time that happened. I'm a decent person. Most of the time.  
  
Gair was a muscular man, that much we had established. When he stepped into the water my gaze flew over his torso and chest but not because his muscles, which to say the truth would have been fitting for a calendar. Anyone could have those but in regular daylight I could see various scars spotting parts of his body.  
Many of them looked quite old, matching his skin tone but still visible throughout. Couple looked like slashes and some could have been caused by other than a blade and in the middle of my frowning, I became aware he knew I stared  
  
"I'll be more than happy to enlighten if you're interested where they came from," he said before diving as well and surfacing around the middle where I splashed around, floating on my back.

"So you can flex your epic battles? Maybe when I'm bored enough," I chuckled and sighed in a relaxed tone. "Nothing wins this one." With that statement I let myself sink into the pond, blowing up bubbles on my way down.  
Realizing the fact we didn't have much need for hurrying up right now, the hot spring offered the perfect place to be after intense training and long traveling. Whatever sore muscles I might have had disappeared into a scene of relaxation along with the sweat, and as long as you stayed underwater the air couldn't get to you at all.

After some forty minutes or so of swimming and diving, I decided to use the opportunity of having a soap with me. The minute it took from me to run at my bag and return to the water felt like a minute too long as I bounced back, arms wrapped around me. Gair had discovered a rock to sit down on along the edges and observed my shenanigans of washing.  
  
"When you're done, throw that to me." The man said, shifting on his seat while I opened the other eye towards him, face covered in light foam. I mumbled an answer behind the wall of wet hair and splashed my whole head underwater to rinse everything out. The nord let the thrown soap hit water before catching it.

Watching as the man started scrubbing himself clean on his behalf, I made my way on the edge where my feet touched the bottom. Letting my limbs fall on the stone, I curiously remarked Gair washing his hair or at least trying to. Whatever he called washing turned out to be couple sloppy wipes back with soap on his hands and without even proper foaming first.  
"What on earth do you think you're doing," I plunged my hands under the surface and Gair raised his attention in my direction.  
  
"That's not how you wash hair!" with an amused huff, I swam up to him with one push and received a suspicious welcoming party from the guy who furiously backed off.

"What? What are you planning? No, don't you dare!" The nord skillfully swiped my reaching arms in different directions when I tried to steal the soap but the struggle only fueled me more.  
"Just let me.."  
"No."  
"It's gonna be real quick, let me.." He moved the white slump out of my reach. "You're doing it all wrong! I'm going to need _this_ , thank you." Speaking the words through a laugh, I partially collided with the guy after snatching the smudged bar slipping from his fingers. He didn't even have time to protest before I had circled behind him and rubbed the soap into his wet hair with a fury like never before.  
A deep sigh of frustration left his chest as Gair reluctantly settled under my fingers but regardless of it all, I saw a smile under the brooding facade.  
  
"Who am I kidding," He started. "as if I can stop you from ever doing anything. Since when there's a _wrong way_ to wash hair?"

"Since now when I'm telling you there is. If you're going to wash it, you gotta wash _well_ and not whatever you were doing!" I lectured. "And you _really_ need to shave, have you seen yourself? People will start to think I'm going around with a homeless junkie." Gair burst out laughing before answering and scratched his way too long beard in the process.

"Yes ma'am I will, any other orders?"  
"Nah, I think that's pretty much it."

Gair turned around to face me in the shallow water, while my hands were still scrutinizing his long dark brown hair, through his scalp. I had managed to foam the soap enough to lump it all together. We stood where the surface reached up to a stomach and our skins were warm enough to have steam rising along. My brains focused on my self assigned task way too ambitiously to notice the man's staring for some time but when I did, I stopped and let my soapy hands fall down on his shoulders.  
"Done?" He asked, eye corners wrinkling in a humorous way. I pursed my lips and gave the result some thought before raising a finger and twirling a nice birds nest on top of his head with a grin.

" _Now_ it's done."  
With an ambiguous grunt Gair splashed my face as an act of revenge, leaving me spitting pond water before submerging to get rid of the soap and my free artistic measures. What a shame, there could be a future for me as a hairdresser.  
  
Deciding I had had enough of soaking, I left for the shore before the man, scrambling up the uneven stone and of course scraping my knee in the process. The far less pleasing air temperature hit my body like a truck and the next best thing on sight became the fireplace ready to go, along with the clothing left next to it. The goosebumps were hurting my skin.  
For whatever reason I assumed the nord would have left as well but instead he sat at the familiar underwater seat, hair pushed back down his neck. Water drops tickled me, falling along my back while I raised my brows at his stillness.

"You coming or what?" I asked, waiting for myself to dry some before dressing. Gair grimaced at my question but did not move.  
"I think I'll stay a while longer." He weighed and I blinked once.  
  
"Okay, suit yourself." Shrugging my shoulders at his decision, I got back to the clothing objective.

Our encampment time didn't turn out to be long.  
We had a fire going on for long enough for us to get yourselves warm and moderately dry again but after collecting our stuff back up we left downhill, leaving behind all the natures wonders.  
The swimming and training had left me drowsy, reluctant to reap much effort anymore but for once our goals weren't half a country away. When the clouds overcast the sky and the east wind died down, the magnificent towers of the ancient dwarves, deep elves appeared on our view, closer by every step taken. Soon there were people wandering along the roads.

Miners shouted something at each other from the distance when me and Gair approached the way to the city. The outskirts were so busy I had to restrain myself from ogling at everyone while dodging horses. Well I'll be damned, there existed an actual life in this country and right now the man seemed as intrigued by the dwarven style of building as I was.  
  
"Might do you some good to get away from the bushes huh?" He said, tucking the wooden amulet better under his clothing and guided me toward the last guard outpost before the city. I had trouble keeping eyes head of me while absorbing everything in. The massive stone city, carved on and inside solid rock stood in our front and the first voice of a stranger talked to us when we had ascended the steps. A horse neighed in the distance and I smelled straw. A guard with olive skin and light hair took off his helmet, signing the others to open the gate for another in coming group.

"Welcome to Markarth travelers. This, is the safest city in the Reach!"


	14. The Only City In The Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this part of text was originally supposed to be only one chapter! (Additional warning: 14 contains a self-kill. Rating has been set Mature as foreseeing the future)
> 
> I always plan ahead which scenes I wan't into whatever chapter and usually it holds for me - but not this time - this time we've got something I haven't done before, in two ways.  
> You'll be getting TWO chapters in one go (one longer, one shorter), as the parts I wanted to fit took a lot more writing than I originally thought. As for the second thing, you will notice soon we aren't in Bria's POV anymore during the first piece - which I've been waiting to do! So exiting, for me at least.
> 
> Now, Gair will be always written in third person, no exceptions. It fits my narrative and makes the POV switches less confusing (I like to avoid mid-chapter switching if it isn't necessary)  
> Even though I'm more experienced writer in first person and deep pov aspect, I also wish to develop/practise my third person writing and this'll be my way. I'll be very happy if my third is at least readable and decent =D You folks will the be judges of that. As for the chapters themselves I have only one thing to say: they contain lots of establishing content and perhaps even..hints.
> 
> I've been working these two chapters to a point where my head is exploding from all the reading and writing and coffee drinkin. I just want to get them out for you, so I'll be double checking the second one for spelling and stuff tomorrow..or something. Thank you guys you keep me going! *heart*
> 
> Now let's rant less and read more. Like a massive amount more.

"More like the only city in the reach," Bria muttered through an amused huff Gair barely registered as they entered the stone city, gates closing in behind with a loud boom. He turned to take a look at the woman who observed the busy market place like she'd never seen a crowd before. The particular observation did not go far from the truth looking back their travels in the wilderness.  
Her eyes followed the people with an ongoing curiosity and the man gave a sharp, judging eye at the gatekeeper wearing shiny armor polished into perfection. All kinds of rookies they leave at the gates nowadays.

"Let's get this show on the road then." The man growled, taking the first steps into the clutter of people going about their evening. The only type of armor being shiny is an unused armor and armor without use is worth nothing.

Markarth, on the other hand, was a city meant for its name.

As Gair made his way forward, discreetly spying the constructions and upper levels of housing above their heads, he experienced a vague memory - the kind coming and going like he couldn't decide if it was real or just his own imagination.  
Something from so long ago he doubted its existence, more a feeling than clear vision. Stone never changed. He might've recalled a street or a look of a statue but people did change and as long as the man was concerned, none of it would've been helpful. Frowning, he tore his mind away from the ghosts of his past and brought the attention to their current mission on hand.

A ripple of conversation shot through the streets and in the corner of his eye, he noticed Bria distracting herself with some of the stalls. She spun around on her heels to observe, almost having to walk backward on occasion. If he didn't know better she could've been searching for something but before the end of the lane caught up with him by jogging.

"So, what's our next move?" She asked, striding along. Gair pondered the question but before the man could conjure up words they had arrived at the edge of the market. He stopped to take a look at the sign hanging above their heads and the carved emblem on the wood. A bloodied pickaxe crossed with a hammer. Freshly painted.  
"Why are you asking me, this was your plan remember." The man hummed as a more or less remarking answer. She shifted her weight onto one leg.  
"Uh no, it was an idea. There's a difference Gair."

"Well I would say an inn for starters," He nodded his head at the direction of the door, where couple men had entered a few moments ago. "And I think we've found one. Silver-Bloods huh."

With a strong push for the copper door and a sign, he stepped through the threshold after the woman had squeezed herself through. Inn was always a great idea no matter where but in this one an uneasy weight landed on Gair's mind as soon as he saw the tavern from inside. Shadows lingered on the walls, dimmed by heavy stone and tapestry.  
Unlike wood, the dwarven construction sucked all the light into itself, leaving the quietly conversing people's faces unclear from a distance. A hooded man sat in a corner and some miners near the fire. A potential wood elf with them.

For these thoughts, someone could describe the Dragonborn as overly suspicious but something in the place tugged his intestines in the wrong direction. A reaction perhaps more appropriate for Riften. Gair shifted his weight, guiding a brief gaze at the woman slightly behind him. He held out a hand.

"How many septims you have on you?"

Bria stopped on her heels, staring at the extended hand and started digging a pouch at her side with a long puff released through her cheeks.  
"You had to ask," She shook her head in a sort of tucked annoyance. "Something thirty-ish. This is not looking good." He grunted as a statement, grabbing his own coin or whatever was left after the abruptly ended carriage ride. The leather had a way too little filling for his liking.

"Nay, it's not. Give it here, we'll have to combine." The man caught the pouch from the frowning woman, swiftly calculating the approximate amount by his eye and then marching towards the bar without wasting a moment. Easier said than done.

When Gair arrived, leaning on the rough counter he realized the desk to be empty with no one attending at the time. Squinting, he scoured the area looking for anyone resembling an inn worker but none was in his sight. On a normal occasion it would've worked up his nerves but right now he had other things on top his mind. Where on their life were the people in this building?  
For their luck, the waiting didn't turn out to be a long one. Muffled voices started approaching from the hall, progressively getting louder after every echoing step. Two people discussing - ah no, not discussing.

"Why is it that the pantry is a mess again?! Kleppr, come back here, right now!" A loud, nasal voice shrieked from the staircase just before the thumping sound preceded an older man walking down on them. Gair brought his attention at the sight, seeing middle-aged woman hurry after the sneering guy.  
"How should I know, I'm not _the cook_ am I?"  
"You _idiot_ can't even keep your staff in check!"

If her head could have spun around a full circle with all that fury, it most likely would have. The woman's arms gestured around, dangerously swinging a piece of cleaning rag like it could whip your skin off. The man - Kleppr he assumed, huffed and groaned enough for everyone's behalf.  
"For your knowledge _wife_ , it is your staff as well, why aren't _you_ doing anything about it-"

"I am taking care of our guests while you rot here with our furniture! I can't believe you have the NERVE.."

Shor's everlasting bones, what was going on in here? Gair peered over to his companion who only managed to flash a lousy grimace and a shrug, summing up the feel without saying a word. She moved closer, elbowing the counter.  
Just when Gair was about to shake away the confusion and take an action, the balding man halted at last seeing them standing at the bar. The silence was prominent.

The other people present didn't seem to care about the squabbling pair other than removing themselves further away. With a raised brow, Gair gained the attention he'd been waiting for.  
Yet after the interruption, the older woman's unsatisfied mumbling kept going when she stormed off, grabbing a broom on her way - The bad eye she had given at Kleppr would have made any man cover in fear for rest of their life. Not Kleppr though, Kleppr was most likely braver than him. He only fought dragons.

The keeper of Silver-Blood inn appeared a shorter stature man who age hadn't treated in the best possible way. Gair amused the idea it must have been caused by the apparent state of his marriage, alas he made sure not to make his glee too obvious.  
The keeper hurried across the hall, nervous tick happening on his right hand and a shot expression of disdain on his face. He had a lazy eye and as the man reached the counter, he knocked away an empty bottle in the process. Gair pressed his chin down.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm so sorry you had to, _er_ , hear that. Hope you didn't wait too long - what can I do for you?" he cleared his throat, sliding up and down looks along the way. Markarth wasn't considered the most promiscuous what came to shady people but if Gair was an expert at anything, he recognized anyone trying to figure their business in the city.  
Say the least, he did not like the curiosity filled tone in his voice - one nosy bastard meant there were always a dozen more.

"A room with two beds," He tapped the counter. "And while you're at it we're going to have to eat later, so keep that in mind.."  
"Right right, yes of course," Kleppr bobbing his head took a longer glance at Bria, who seemed to be way too interested in the nearest chandelier, arms crossed in a waiting manner. The glance had such weight it caused Gair to do the same before the man on the other side spoke again. He bent down to fiddle with a drawer lock in the process.

"Just a second here, I do have to tell you we're quite full today. Only a single room with a double left, but that's probably _not_ a problem for you, so let me grab..."

Gair's brows shot even higher when the innkeeper's voice drifted away, not so much for the topic, rather than the suggestive tone he wasn't even trying to hide. A group of people burst into laughter in one of the corners to whatever inside joke, which did create awfully good timing.  
Even Bria snapped out of it as she currently nailed down Kleppr with a wry face, frozen like she'd been poked with something sharp by a surprise.

The innkeeper, besides not looking around at the moment, most likely felt them staring and raised his head to switch looks.  
"..Or...is it?" He asked, nervously grimacing at Gair's deadpanned face. He definitely was a nosy bastard and not much else. "I mean, uh, I could-"

"Yeah, you could _stop talking now._ " The woman cut the grim conversation for short but oh, somebody paint that face. Gair's mouth corner twisted before he extended his arm to grab the key Kleppr eagerly offered him. At least here they could lock up their belongings, the advantage of cities but the fact they didn't have much to lock up was a whole new subject.  
"Thank you," He pressed his head into a nod, twirling the keys at the keeper who continued by leaning onto the desk with a slump.

"Well, your room is in the back, up the stairs, second on the right. Please recommend the Silver-Blood inn..-" Without giving time to finish the sentence, Gair had already swept past and left towards the back hall with little interest towards the lousy selling spree.

It didn't take long for Bria to appear into his sight when they dodged chairs, going for the first step. Her hair had fallen in the front of her face, obviously covering some of the view but she didn't seem to mind.  
The man released a chuckle he had been holding back for a while and observed the woman taking steady steps forward.

"You're uncomfortable," Gair said with a singing tone and a smirk.

His words caused her to whip her head up which he frankly expected.  
"I am certainly not!" She hissed back and skillfully dodged his teasing elbow nudge.

"What, did he get to you that good? Nothing personal there, the poor man only assumed.-"  
"I know what he assumed, how original. _And_ _he didn't_." Warning him with a stern look, she pointed at the right door with her thumb.  
"Right, so is that why you're blushing?"

This time Gair became the one dodging a half-hearted attack in fist form and they stopped outside the doorway for a while. An audible slap came from somewhere around her forehead before she forced an answer through her teeth.  
" _I am now_ since you said that! Jesus."

Gair's enjoyment of her apparent discomfort didn't last long enough, as when he was about to develop a comeback, a voice from downstairs ruined the moment. The same nasal toned woman whose steps stormed closer.

" _Kleppr_!"  
She screamed so sharp they jumped on their stances. Bria glanced behind her shoulder furiously poking at Gair on his arm.

"Shi- Open the god damn door already, I'm not getting in the way of that!" Her lowered whisper shot through with a wide-eyed look. The man complied, placing the iron key into the lock, murmuring under his breath for the lack of anything better.  
"Should've skipped Markarth." Something was wrong with this place. Well, the place or the women and he didn't want to find out which would be the right answer.

The metal parted to let them enter.  
With a side way hop the girl crossed the threshold, urging him with her. By both of them inside, Gair pressed his back to the copper surface and slammed it shut before a shadow swept past the under reaching light. Bria's eyes were gleaming in the dim room as she stared at him, lips parted and ear on the door.

" _I swear if he's done it again_.."  
The dampened voice withdrew as soon she had walked out of reach.

Gair's belts scratched against the metal in the otherwise soundless room. With a questioning head tilt, the man turned to look at the woman beside the door and he could hear the thought forming in both of their heads.  
Why were they holding their breaths?

Bria released a snort and raised her palm above her mouth. The grimace on Gair's face grew bigger, his chest rising with the inhale until they both finally lost it. She laughed bent towards her knees and managed to throw her bag next to a wall.  
Gair relieved himself from most he carried in the middle of it all, making his way towards the bed and shared a look with still chuckling Bria who bounced all over. She had a hard time breathing between her bursts of laughter which in itself was funnier than anything happened so far.

"What was that?!" She wheezed and he shook his head, kneeling down to unpack his recent findings. "The heck? Kleppr, come back here!" Her mimicking the wife's voice got the best of him and he snorted out loud with a deep chuckle.

"Haven't got the faintest. I'm starting to think this city might have not been such a great idea after all," Gair amused, the corner of his mouth rising. "Let's make this clear though. If I ever end up in a marriage like that, please murder me."

"Hah!" Bria slumped down on the bed without bothering opening her bag and dragged herself on the edge, so she could stare at Gair with the most annoying smile on her face. "You? Married? Man, I don't think that's going to be a problem, you can't marry a wench."  
"Right, rules you out then."

"Can you quit roasting me alive for once!"  
"I almost did and I wasn't even trying.."

The sheets rustled as the woman sat up, nearly kicking him on the process but she only buried her face into her hands, finishing with a defeated groan.  
"I might just take the incentive and murder you right now, how does that sound?" Gair's hand tapped her knee with an encouraging intent, flashing a grin before he rose to his feet and circled the room to inspect it better. One of his old habits.

Space was bigger he'd gotten used to in the long run, scouring the backlands of Skyrim. The lack of windows made it more of a chamber. A scent of smoke floated around, most likely leftovers from the previous customer. He glanced at a chest, the table, everything contained in there. As he'd remarked before, they didn't have much worth stealing which made him reluctant to take action towards storing anything, it could wait for a later time.

With a lousier speed than usual, Gair dragged out the nearest chair and sat on it - the wood creaked under his weight more than he'd determine comfortable so he eyed it suspiciously before relaxing into the position.  
On the edge of the bed, Bria scratched her head before turning to properly face him with a hint of seriousness returning to the atmosphere. Her hair was still damp.

"Now that we're here," The man started the conversation looming above them since the previous day. "We'll need a plan for how to start what we came to do."  
Making it up to Markarth had been the first step but now it seemed they had far less time than anticipated. The lack of money the most pressing matter limiting their stay. He watched as the woman released a strong exhale, nodding at his question.  
"I'd guess, we have to find the spy first," She answered. "The question is, how do you find a person who's master at hiding?"

"The city is not a small one. There's no point in wandering around aimlessly, that will only waste time and gain us nothing."  
"True. Gotta start somewhere," Bria mumbled. "If you were a spy where would you hide yourself? As someone who wants to hear everything going on?"

As the woman spoke, something woke up in Gair's mind. He had a strong hunch she asked the right questions, so his mannerisms gained new life in the process. The chair creaked.  
"You mean _gossip_ ," He pointed at the door, shooting a glare towards it. "You did see our host Kleppr back there? It's thanks to people like him if you want to know anything going on, the inn's your place."

She bounced back up and nodded furiously in his general direction, pacing back and fort. Gair had always trouble figuring out if her occasional excitement was directed towards her lifetime wish to die, or something else he wasn't aware of.

"Yes, the inn! Remember the letter right? they mentioned the mines, what do these have in common? They're both- "  
"Owned by the Silver-Blood family." Gair came in, now also raising himself. "Kleppr might be just a pawn but he has to know something. Everyone recognizes them by name, well-known people and not only in Skyrim."

"You mean rich."  
"Basically. Silver tends to do that."

The Dragonborn watched the woman plunging for her leather bag, hands rummaging around in a busy manner. One by one she removed everything moderately important from inside, the last one being the small bound book.  
This particular book amused him the slightest way every time he happened to lay his eyes on it. Bria guarded the thing, if not with her life, at least with harsher violence he'd never see her practice otherwise. That alone gave him a reason to be interested - Frankly, he didn't want to but with so much dedication put into it, how could he not?

"Okay, we could probably go to the marketplace next," She dusted her hands and faced Gair who shot the question without words. "There's still daylight, we'll have time. You know..look around." A grimace appeared on his lips.

"Let's just go. I really don't care to be around Kleppr or his other half for that matter. All the residents in this inn won't be here until nightfall anyway. That'll be appropriate timing to see what kind on people are present."

They left their things as they were, only grabbing the rest of their money along.

When Gair found himself outside once more, he wasn't surprised at all how much better he felt anywhere else than the inn. Most people were up and around, but it seemed the general population of Markarth had yet wealth to spend for some late day shopping.  
A feat not easily achieved with the civil war going.  
If there's anything you know for sure the city has their metals flowing, it's when the jeweler's stall keeps pulling in anyone other than the Jarl and the people from his backside. Everywhere else the greatest necessity was food, not items designed to make you flaunt your money.

Bria had been walking ahead for some time, apparently having a hurry so amidst that, the nord slowed his pace to take a discreet look beside.

Behind a table covered by green and gold fabric stood a man, a redguard. A silversmith, clearly proud of his work but some of his stock had been imported.  
The redguard's beard was trimmed into shape, clothing perfectly fitted into his figure but he had left three upper buttons open. A classic way to make a merchant approachable, good looking but not a stranger while befriending the customer.  
If you also happened to sell for the common folk, it would be a bad business plan to alienate them with an excessive display of class.

These peculiar thoughts forced Gair to study the merchant longer than he intended to, his face changing into a grim, poisonous scowl. No peace for the weary it seemed. For the longest time, he'd successfully avoided everything related by the easiest way possible. By not having the time to find himself in places like this, not after Helgen.  
The man's disdain for the Dragonborn business never reached his love for the wilds, he could never hate a time spent scouring away in a tomb or a fortress, not on his life.

So why now at this moment he caught himself searching for a glimpse of familiar among the accessories inlaid with precious stones. Why would he look for signs of something he had left behind and sworn to stay away from?  
His blood boiled as an angry, shaky inhale filled his lungs but the refusal to let it consume him was stronger. Gair turned away his gaze. Turned away, forgetting he ever stopped in the first place.

Too bad the time spent inside his head turned longer than expected. When he pulled himself back to reality, he came to notice Bria was nowhere to be found. While he hadn't been looking, the woman had already slipped out of his view into the moving crowd. What in the world was with her and Markarth, she couldn't stay still for a minute?  
The idea of her wandering around in a place they didn't know wasn't the best of thoughts crossing his mind but on the other hand, she couldn't have gone far. Gair guessed he would eventually find the woman somewhere nearby petting a stray dog or anything of the sorts. Oddly specific action but it wouldn't have been the first time.

Evading a bunch of ladies he continued making his way around the market. Without anything unusual going on, the faint chicken noises caught his ear which made him eye the wooden stall on the left corner. In the shadow of the gates there stood a butcher's block.

The guy with an apron, blood all over his hands cut down a part of some animal. Focused on his work that one. A large knife cracked a bone as he stroke the tendons in half with a single clean swipe, throwing the rest for a brown dog laying down next to his feet.  
The animal slobbered all over, biting into the piece.

While searching, the hilt of Gair's sword accidentally touched the inside of his arm, making him remember he'd been missing a good sharpening stone for a while. Now that they were here, he could most likely find one from anywhere and since the girl was nowhere to be seen, he had every reason to go for it in the first place.  
Navigating the market became easy enough.

Just when a merchant selling parts of armor came into view, a strong gust of wind blew across the city, throwing someone's basket and along that wailed a woman's scream.  
The terror in the voice slashed up into the air and everything in the vicinity stopped. He spun around. What in the..?

In a second mass panic ensued, regardless of the fact not everyone saw what was happening. A nasty spike dropped inside Gair's gut as he plunged forward, aware Bria was still missing. Where the fuck was she?!  
Gair had already drawn his sword, running against the frantically clashing people. He pushed through the mass by force and cursed out loud for everyone bumping into him in the process.

When the Dragonborn reached the source of trouble, squeezing through the last line, he frankly hadn't expected to see what he did at the moment. Found her. Bria laid on the ground, scrambling back up on her knees and a few feet away from her, a man.

The nord couldn't figure out what was happening at first, not before realizing what the fallen, ragged man was going for. Right there on the stones was a knife and he dragged himself towards it with a fury not belonging to a kitchen worker. The alarm on Bria's face told the rest of the story.  
"Oh, no you don't," he growled.

Just when the attacker's fingers hovered above his rusted weapon, Gair appeared from behind and stepped on his hand with all his weight. The unpleasant crunch preceded the man screaming in pain.  
He grabbed Gair's leg with the free arm, trying to throw him off balance to get himself up. The nord gritting his teeth returned a favor by kicking the mongrel in the face. Screaming, blood drawing from his nose and dripping all over his face, there was something in the guy Gair couldn't ignore. The desperate rage in his eyes, the gleam of hate. Crazy, murderous intent and it was disgusting.

The slimy bastard rolled on his side, he was fast but with his sword Gair was faster. He stepped above the squirming man, grabbed the rim of his tunic to stop him clawing his way out and with a single hit bashed the sword knob into the back of his skull.

Now he had time to release his breath.

As the limp body fell on the stone, Gair backed off slow and spat on the ground to rid himself of the taste of iron. The crowd around the stalls started murmuring, some even clapping and relaxing from the sudden fear they had faced. As quick as he sheathed the steel sword, he turned on his heels jogging up to the woman on the side.  
She had gotten herself up, standing with a vague recovering expression. Perhaps not worried but void.

"Hey!" Her eyes darted up at the man approaching so she took some hasty steps forward. Gair let his eyes immediately inspect if she had any injuries but it didn't seem so, besides apparent rough up from the fall. The stones had scraped her palms.

"Why- what happened here? You disappear for a minute and now you're already getting stabbed by a lunatic?! Can we not do this today? Are y-"  
"First of all, it was you who disappeared! I thought you were behind me, you should have said something." Bria scowled back at him. "And I'm fine, It wasn't me he attacked.." She crossed her arms, nodding over to her right.  
Furrowing his brows the nord glanced at the direction pointed for him and caught in his eye a woman in a blue dress, holding her arm wrapped in a piece of fabric. Blood soaked through and a bunch of other women were apparently comforting her, all of them trying to stop the bleeding. A laceration wound. Gair huffed at the sight.

"You went on to stop him from stabbing her with bare hands? You have a sword!"  
"I didn't have the time, okay! Besides no one else saw him, what do you think I should have done instead?"

The man grimaced, shaking his head but resorted to look around, remarking some of the men and women standing further away whispering to themselves.  
"I didn't mean it like that." He sighed heavy for her displeased face.  
It started to look convincing she might actually be looking for trouble everywhere they're going and Gair made the biggest effort of his life to not think how that made him feel.

He suspected of knowing the answer she wouldn't tell him on her own. Gair had seen her kill and attack draugr, game, and even a dragon - but never a person no matter the circumstance.

Your average nords in Skyrim lived for battle. Lived and died, it was considered an honor and glory which Gair never cared in itself, only about the life he had wanted. Traveling would be always dangerous when you wander away from roads and cities but someone who has never taken a human life, should never have to. Because for most people the first time isn't a deliberate choice.  
It is everything else but pretty and no matter how you put it, there's no glory in pain, blood and raw guts.

The attacker went still unconscious but according to good guess he wouldn't remain that way forever. Something important and quite necessary was missing. Gair gestured around with his hands and wondered out loud.  
"Where in the horse's ass are the guards."

Weren't there a good bunch of them at the gate when they arrived in the city? Are the shiny armors having a break in the tavern? In any other city some other than a civilian would have seen a homeless man with a damn kitchen knife before he's slicing up people for dinner!

That being said, the bunch of folks started scattering around when almost immediately a sound of boots and chain mail rang into their ears. Way too organized in a lousy imitation of the legionaries.  
Bria's neck stretched higher as she tried to see better to the front, something was finally coming up.

When the leader of the men revealed himself by stepping on to the circle, his gaze flew over the crowd before stopping in front of the bloody, unconscious man. The guard removed his helmet, revealing brown hair tied back and the nord realized this one was a captain of sorts.  
Besides having the signature colors of the hold on his armor, the sword hanging on the man's hip looked fancier made than any other soldier would have. The golden color and carved hilt with a stone, elven made.

"Alright, Citizens! Scatter up, go to your homes!" He pointed toward the nearest bunch and let his men march into position. "Galwin, Arius, secure that side. Make sure they leave, we're having a case."

 _Go to your homes?_ With that tone of voice? Gair wasn't sure what exactly he heard in there, so he stepped closer his hand on the hilt.  
"Captain." He stated still moving, watching as the man's attention darted at him and this one wasn't pleased. The captain of the guards might've looked like a man of status but patience he didn't have.

"This is an official business of the city guard, I said move it!"

The Dragonborn chuckled at the statement thrown against his face.  
"It seems like your boys here don't know how to move it, Captain. What's the meaning of this timing?" At first the imperial laughed but drew a serious face soon after. His right eye twitched as he focused on the clear feeling of personal offense manifesting inside his head.

"If you don't immediately remove yourself outsider, I've got no choice but to remove you myself!" The captain reached for the elven sword, an act of intimidation. "We've got everything under control here."

"Under control?" Gair repeated his words and inhaled sharply. "There is a killer in the middle of your city square, in _full daylight_ ," He paused. "your guards are more useless than skeevers crap, where were you when that woman over there was about to be stabbed to death? Nowhere, but you have everything under _control_!?"

For some reason or another, it did not surprise Gair when he found the tip of a weapon pressed onto his neck cavity. The sharp metal stung at his skin as they both stood there, unmoving.  
The nord lowered his gaze along the edge, the golden gleam reflecting on his face. Usually, when people threatened him with a weapon he'd answer the same way but in this case the action would mean an arrest.

However, this did not stop him from giving the eye, nodding. In another life and another place, there could have been something more to be done here for him.  
"..This kind of politics you're practicing here I see." He kept the eye contact.

The captain's face was stone as he snarled at him and lowered his hand an inch to better angle his weapon.  
"I don't know you do you think you ar.-" The people stirred and someone yelled out loud. Another armored man behind his captain reached for the sword but when Gair and his current adversary snapped around to see what was happening, it was already too late.

"Someone get him!" The imperial ordered, furiously waving at his squad of men who were fast alarmed.

A problem appeared. While the other guards had focused on sending people away, the person laying on the gobble stones had regained his consciousness just barely to be able to move. Crawling along with the last of his strength, the man reached for the dagger.  
Gair did not move. A nagging voice in his head warned him for something before it happened. The way the attacker went for the rusty blade, the ragged, wheezing breaths leaving his mouth.  
The nord backed off, looking behind at Bria fast enough to make sure he'd be standing in her line of sight.

" _The- The Reach belongs t-to the Forsworn_!"

His howl screeched and before the nearest guard was able to reach the guy's shoulder, his shaky fist raised the knife. It had been a long time since Gair felt sick in the face of death. Charred corpses weren't nearly as bad as some other things, but a man cutting his own throat open.  
It was fast.

The twisting expression on Gair's face formed when he watched the man die on his knees, in the pool of his own blood. Red liquid pouring from his mouth, choking into it, he fell down face forward. Limbs shaking. The woman shifted behind his back and he felt her soon standing next to him.  
" _Oh god_ , what the f..."

The outlines of Bria appeared around his peripheral vision, her loud whisper ringing in his ears. The woman's eyes averted the body the instant she saw, face turning into a pale version of her normal color and a hand thrown over her mouth.  
The man shook his head, watching the guards who started making an attempt at dragging the dead with them. This wouldn't be a great place to stick around.

"Let's go." He snapped. "Let's go now, come on." With those words, he awakened Bria's attention by pulling her from a sleeve and forcing her to walk on. They we'rent going to watch this puppet show any longer and the best chance was to slip away before the authorities had a chance to focus on anything other than the suicidal freak.  
  
This was enough sightseeing for today. In fact it was enough sightseeing for this life. The sooner they'd be out from the city the better. Fucking Markarth.


	15. ...Also Not The Safest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 part. 2

I felt Gair's eyes on my back as I sat down, folding the cloak and arranging the pieces of armor away. I put them somewhere more suitable where they weren't around my feet as I had already managed to trip over a fur belt he'd left on the floor. Boy, that wasn't going to happen again.

The rest of the evening descended fast over the city. We had finished our dinner hours ago, me being inherently surprised I still had an appetite after the incident on the market. What came to food I ain't missing and the less I focused on that the better, but unfortunately it hadn't been a coincidence I found myself near the attack.

How could it have been, when I ditched Gair on purpose in order to look for Margret. In fact, I'd been looking for her since we entered the city through the gates but this was getting harder to do day by day.  
I felt like my memory, my head gave me trouble whenever I tried recalling events or things I should know. An ache so small it was barely there. A frown rose on my brow and I kept staring the edge of my bag, thinking.

"...s going on." End of an sentence traveled into my ears in the middle and then he stopped talking. The silence was rather waiting so I brought myself back on the present and turned towards Gair who swung on the creaky chair, one leg over the wooden bed corner. I sent an awkward grimace at his direction.

" _Eh_ , what?" I asked. "Sorry, wasn't listening." The man sighed, dropping his head down an inch in frustration.  
"I said, either the guards don't have any idea what's going on in their city," He paused. "Or they do and they're doing nothing about it. The forsworn are a bunch of wild men living in mountains! Now there's apparently one inside the walls attempting public murder and the guards are nowhere near?"

The man rubbed his chin and leaned back into his position. Climbing up on my feet, I placed myself on the bed where I had a habit of sitting at this time. I crossed my fingers.  
"When we ate, you did see her right? The woman who was attacked seems to be living here. She isn't local."

"I noticed." Gair answered, words fading into a thoughtful break. He was clearly bored out of his mind, because otherwise I wouldn't have been watching the nord play with his hunting knife. He twirled the thing between his fingers.  
That combined with the inclined angle he hung with the chair was just begging for an happy accident. If he falls and stabs himself in the process, I am going to laugh my ass off.

"If you only want someone killed, there are far more effective ways to do it than that. Ways which you could even get away with most likely," The man glanced at the door and I huffed through my nose.  
" _Only_ get someone killed? Oh yeah, no biggie."

"..But that wasn't his goal, was it? He made a display and died for a cause but why murder a random woman?" Gair's voice came out steady when he spoke. Assuming he hadn't heard me through all that brain work, I came in to the discussion again. This time stronger.

"So the guards might know something's going on but aren't doing anything? That's not very guard like," I remarked, noticing there wasn't much left of the candle on our table. "..Unless they have a reason for it. What if they knew about the attack? _What if_ nobody came because they weren't supposed to?"

We looked at each other while hearing a bunch of foot steps from the hallway. At this hour, many started to make their way into the tavern to spend some of the evening either alone or with anyone willing to accompany them.  
It looked like this night was going to be more packed than usual. On our way I had heard something about a bard. Much hoping here, it wouldn't be that one lady we shall not mention.

Gair stopped fiddling with the knife and struck the blade on top table surface where it stood up on it's own. A little dramatic yes, but it wasn't mahogany so no one cared. A certain gleam in his eyes, he straightened the chair into it's original position.  
"..And just like that our random victim might not be so random after all." I snapped my fingers as an answer. With a single push he climbed on his feet, grabbing a pouch from where he'd forgotten the thing earlier.

Why has he developed a habit leaving things around, seriously? My left eyebrow rose in curious manner when Gair marched to the door, waving for me to come along.  
"Come on then. We'll have some _talking_ to do." No truer words said so I tagged along.

The corridor revealed to be surprisingly well lit from the last time I'd been walking around. All torches had fires on them and I felt the extra warmth hover over us while we navigated down the stairs.  
The trip to the tavern wasn't long but even from a distance I could hear the rippling conversations going on, mixing into each other. The continuing odor of smoke was now replaced with a tad better ones, food and spilled drinks. Sweet.

"By the way, before we go there.." I said and stopped Gair mid walk by squeezing an arm in front of his chest. He's eyes switched fast looks between the first group of customers, before halting on his heels. "I'll do the talking first."

While we stood under the archway I saw the man going through various set of feelings, as if he couldn't decide which one to pick. He ended up in a humorous down eye.  
"You're doing the talking?" Oh the boy, not even hiding the surprise. I released a sigh and leaned on the frame.

"I'm doing it first, because you're scary. You're whole.." Up and down motions. " _You_ is screaming a suspicious person." The nord chuckled and raised a pointing finger at me.  
" _Scary_? I am not that scary and there's absolutely nothing suspicious about me."  
"Clearly there is, you're the epitome of suspicious. All brooding and stuff, we don't want her to think there's a mercenary after her."

"You're making that up!"  
"No, I'm not."  
"And are too."  
" _Nah uh_!"

" _Do_ you have t-" Gair was about to raise his voice, until something caused an ultimate stop to our debate. That something freezing us to our tracks revealed to be _who else_ , than Kleppr himself.

We both turned to stare at the inn keeper, who had been standing there with his stupid tray for god knows how long. There was a moment of reflection, during which my heart and every other organ you might think of shrunk and died. Is he everywhere?!

In the confusion of the moment Kleppr did the wise, sliding away from our sight but not before I had time to spot the dirty smirk spreading across his face like a smooth butter. I didn't normally consider myself an aggressive person but watching the shiny, bald head disappear into the crowd awakened a reaction where I vividly imagined a throwing knife nailing right in the middle.

Somehow that imagination was vivid enough for Gair to be pushing down my halfway raised fist, as I took a second to breath. So, _so_ deep.  
". _.Fucking Markarth_."

Alright. No one's gonna die today anymore and without wasting another moment we shared a nod between us and stepped out into the light.

The objective in question did not take long to accomplice. Regardless of the room having more people than normal, it wasn't over crowded. Right there over the fireplace sat a woman in shabby dress. Now holding a mug of something warm to drink, her face was lit by the orange flame and the white cloth looked newly changed.

I waited for Gair who soon appeared in my view from the side of the bar.  
"I did some inquiring," He started in lowered voice near my ear. "Frabbi over there was kind enough to tell me, apparently this girl has been lodging here for a month. All paid _in advance_."  
My head bopped up upon hearing the information, we were more than ready to go.  
"That's good enough for me."

For my surprise, the nord hung steps back when I left my place to confront our suspect. She didn't notice me until I reached closer, stopping by.

"Hi!" I took on a lighter tone and smiled at her. Something similar I would have done with the customers whenever I wanted to set a nicer mood. Margret raised her eyes up and upon recognizing me, sprung onto her feet with a bit more enthusiasm than necessary.  
"It's you!" She breathed out, returning the kind gesture.

"Yea, me and my friend over there. I just came to see how you're doing, I mean that cut looked pretty nasty." The woman grimaced and glanced at her arm right after exchanging an acknowledging nod with Gair.  
"It did hurt of course," She paused. "the healers had to stitch my arm, can you believe that? - Anyway, it could be worse. I would be dead unless it wasn't for you, I can't possibly thank enough!"

Give her points. She was good. If we- or I wouldn't know her false identity for a fact, there were no ways anyone could deduct the innocent airhead personality as an act. What suspicions a cute short haired brunette is going to awaken in anyone? I waved a hand at her.  
"Oh no, there's no need. Though, I would have a question for you if that's not too much."

"I guess it's alright. So, what do you want to know?" I pressed my lips awkwardly together, pointing the nearest hallway to Margret as discreet as possible.

"Can we go somewhere more aside? Sorry, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about the incident here. Too many people close by you know." A tiny frown might have flashed on her face but she complied my request faster than I'd expected. She might have wanted us out of her hair as soon as possible, so we moved. The taverns louder atmosphere covered our voices from other people when I spoke.

"..Do you have _any_ idea why someone claiming to be Forsworn would want you dead?"

Outside the question didn't seem to trouble her much so she shook her head, trying to pull once more the nice girl act.  
"I can't possibly think of a reason. I'm not even sure what happened back there, he was just a crazy man." The Dragonborn had been quiet so far during the whole discussion but when he barged into it, he did it with a better answer than I had planned.

"Is that what you're going to tell general Tullius when you go back?" No one said a word when the mood of the conversation froze in an instant.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I think you do." He said. "Drop the act, we know who you are and we need to talk."

It was like a light behind the woman's eyes switched. She turned off the cute brunette as if by magic, leaving something far colder and calculating in it's wake. No more soft mannerisms, no more well meaning smiles and a posture standing higher.  
"My room above the stairs. Immediately!" She hissed, grabbing my arm.

The next thing ringing in my ears turned be a heavy door slamming shut, while we found ourselves inside the biggest room of the house. The most notable thing however wasn't the try-hard grandness of it all, it was the mess. This one had clearly started already packing, clothes everywhere in piles making preparations for a jump. Her gig wouldn't be on for long, especially not anymore. Gair nearly opened his mouth but our lady went first.

"Let's get straight to the point and keep at it, I haven't got the time." Margret spat out, standing in front of the door. "I don't want to know how you found me or how you know who I am. Instead you'll tell me what do you want." I stepped forward an inch, matching her tone of voice.

"You're a spy. We need a spy to do something for us."  
"And _why_ would I do anything for _you_?" At this question it became Gairs turn, who actually had pretty convincing cool face.

"We can always start from the fact, you're alive right now but if that's not enough," He took in a breath. "You came in Markarth to uncover an wealth leak. Now along your apparent murder attempt you have been exposed and your quest is still incomplete, ain't that right?"

"Right, expect for the tiny detail there was more to be done here than just finding the leak. None of it is happening. Thing's don't work here that way."

There was a tense moment while everyone present absorbed the woman's words. She spoke because she had been revealed for more people than just us and there were no other options for her than to leave the city as soon as possible. So where to start, we called her Margret.  
Margret wasn't her real name. Wonder how I never came to think of that before?

Anyway the precision of the discussion kept on point, we heard everything she had to tell about her doings during the time of investigating the Silver-Bloods.  
"..The man in the market square," She went on explaining with her hands. "He was a poor, sick man from _the warrens_ down town. Lived there in a dump, name apparently _Weylin_. That's all I discovered. Nothing more I can do."

"Maybe we could help each other." I came through. My intervention brought the man back into it and we seemed to agree on one thing. I let him continue.  
"Here's the deal," Gair crossed his arms and eyed the door. "With your life in danger we are going to find out who's the leak and bring back the information. You aren't returning back to Tullius empty handed."

"And the catch?" Margret demanded, her hand resting on the door knob and chin straight as ever.  
"In return you will get our names on a certain list."

We agreed.

* * *

Darkness had fallen outside ages ago, when for whatever reason I found myself sitting around a table. The bard had been warming up his instrument for half an hour as the surrounding space filled with people. All mostly minding their own business. I sat alone. No idea why, Gair had asked me to accompany him for a moment but the man was nowhere to be seen and I was starting to tire.

My mind wandered it's own paths during the time I didn't have anything to do - my finger scratched a splinter off the wood surface.  
Right now I felt myself absolutely fed up by any of the subjects surrounding Markarth and the apparent path we were about to take here. A major fatigue of dancing around the same thing over and over again, not even acknowledging the fact I'd inadvertently seen a person suicide himself in a crowd.

In a normal situation I would have cared. Perhaps I still did but if you've ever experienced a feeling when you are simply so full of it, this was it. Brains in my head did everything in their power to let it go, to _not give a crap_. I decided to focus on people watching.

On the other side of the room an argonian played a card game with some guy. The beast folk still fascinated me in some curious way, they looked different against the flow of mostly human residence, yet fitting perfectly into the mismatch of characters. Having tail and scales doesn't make you any less a person and being human doesn't automatically make you a better one.

The next thing I woke up to was a hovering mug in front of my face. I frowned at the mug for preventing my people watching but turned out the object was also attached to a hand. Gair's hand. Wait, was he offering that to me?

Leaning back in the chair, I met his way too pleased facial expression but accepted the offer with a profound confused undertone. The nord sat his ass on the opposite side, landing his own tankard on the table. I switched looks between him and the mugs and then him until he looked back.

"You look like you need one. Taste it, I think you might like that." The man grinned before taking a sip and I shook my head in the process.  
"Wait. Weren't we supposed to save money?!" I judged. Gair crossed a leg and haphazardly waved towards the bar where Kleppr had started serving all the eager customers.  
"Someone was offering and I'm not going to say no to that." My yes widened a good amount upon hearing what he said.

"Oh no, please say this _someone's_ name wasn't Sam, was it?" The man stopped in the middle of a drink, a puzzled yet amused look on his face.  
"No, he wasn't. What's wrong with _Sam_? Do you know a Sam?" Closing my eyes for a second I flashed a sarcastic smile, I had no idea how to not talk it seems.

"You can never trust anyone called Sam, okay?" Nodding into the distance I went on with the rant, slapping the table. "If you do, you're making the biggest mistake of your life."  
" _Of my life_? Damn, that has to be one big mistake then. Sounds like you're coming from experience."

"Hmm, yeah. Consider yourself warned." He released a quiet laugh at my sentence which I admit, it was funny. What could be a better way than to make him think I was joking. The mug on my hands was slightly cold against skin.

"You know.." I started. "I haven't drunk anything containing alcohol in years, not after _the thing_ I told you about _._ Social habits are hard to keep without barely anyone to socialize with." The chair legs screeched, as Gair dragged it towards me a bit more. He hummed in thought before speaking.  
"How do you feel now?" He asked and I leaned on the table with my elbows, the mug on my raised hand.  
"Like I need one."

So the taste wasn't what I expected. In my head mead was basically beer but after I had taken the first three sips my thoughts were proven wrong. The liquid inside the tankard revealed a sweet taste to it. While having honey and the grainy feel of our beer, it lacked most of the bitter after taste, which I knew to be specifically added into them. As for the percents I couldn't say. What I could instead was Gair missing the important keyword in my previous phrase.

_One_

Having myself later jamming for a catchy tune the bard guy played all on, became the nicest thing I had done in a while. We had spent time discussing and I wondered how Gair kept up with much more analytical topics than I would think possible. He doesn't look the type. Perhaps there is something about the man I have seriously overlooked so far.

The drink had risen into my head, so while feeling the tunes I had a nice buzz going on. Bit hazy but otherwise a good feeling. A bunch of men burst into a huge roaring laughter on the side.  
"You like music?" I heard and whipped my head into Gair's direction. Smiling, I drank the rest in one go before answering.

"I love music! Well, a lot of it - not everything obviously. I do have my taste."  
"What kind of music do you have then? In where you come from I mean."

My thoughts were a tad slower by now, so it took me a while to understand what he was asking. Gair rarely spoke to me about the obsolete fact I did not originate from this realm, even less asked anything about it. Of course the topic came up when needed, which was almost never. The notion brought down my happier expression a little as I glanced around to make sure there were no people nearby. Not that they would have listened our conversation anyway.

"There's so much of it.." I sighed. "But if I had to put our selection in a nutshell. Whatever you feel in any given moment, there's _always_ a relatable song for it. Literally. No exceptions, we're good at channeling those."  
I made myself chuckle while thinking about the things I used to listen. A bit heavier stuff, some Avicii during the lighter days, Poets of the Fall in another. This was all true, wanna beat the brains out of someone? There's tons of rage metal for you to tune in to.

I missed it. But hey, no one likes the emotional drunk so let's not steer that way.  
When Gair chugged down his portion, the bard in the front stopped playing the previous jig. The pause in the flow of lute wasn't new but this time it became a whole lot longer, so it caught my attention. He spoke out loud for the whole tavern.

"Are you having a good evening folks!" Some cheered, raising their tankards and the bard laughed, nodding at them. The DJ talk is apparently a universal language no matter the lack of dubstep remixes. "I'd like to play some requests next." He announced, stepping around with his instrument. "Do we have requests? _A favorite song, w_ ho's going first?"

It was probably fueled by the drink but the best idea in the whole wide world occurred to me right at the bat. I have a lot of those! Now that we were on the music.. he would hate me forever for this.

" _Me_! I have a favorite song!" I called out loud, standing up from my seat in order to walk closer. I did not look back at Gair, however I was already holding in a laugh for his potential face. The bard faced me with an excited demeanor.  
"Ah, we have a lady, wonderful!" The young man paused, performing a small bow of courtesy. How charming. "Tell me, what are we hearing next?"

"I _really_ would like you play thee...song of the Dragonborn." Pay back. Some nords in the back shat their pants as predicted and Gair strangled me with his eyes twice over, sulking like no tomorrow and nothing could have made happier.  
If it hadn't been so noticeable, he would have disintegrated under the table and never come out again. Tiptoeing back before the first notes started flowing, I took the freedom to bend over near his ear, whispering the most satisfying words of the day.

" _You're uncomfortable._ "  
And I made sure to sing from the bottom of my lungs.

The time had passed but how much? Hours? Minutes? Who knew.  
I might have accidentally lost the track of time but if one thing was for sure, it was fun. At first I had stayed out of boredom, after that to chat and strike the nord with my marvelous revenge but after that? I fell for everything. The spiral out of control started before it had begun and I was afraid this might've happened because I wanted it to.

The next time I found myself aware of my surroundings, no human couldn't have given the least. I was _hammered._ Or if not hammered, drunk enough to not have any kind of capability of focus inside my irises. The world drifted by, one of those feelings I had forgotten exists at all. Funny.  
I giggled, the giggle turned into a snorting laugh I couldn't hold on to. We were walking towards something in not-a-straight line along one of those various hallways. My arm was halfway wrapped around the man's neck while I stumbled forward.

"Take a breath at some point, I can't have you choke to death!" He said chuckling before pushing me into more upright walking position. Tears streamed from my eyes for the pure force of laughter which ravaged my poor abs.

" _Ahaha_ I can't, I just can't - Did you see his _face_? Brilliant!" Wiping my eye corners I did my best to chill and resorted into taking some controlled breaths. Gair went on reminding me of stairs in front, before speaking again through an amused huff.  
"I like your slightly loosened morals when you're drunk."

" _Loosened morals_? Barely, he had it coming and you know that! Besides if there's something loose here, it's _not_ my _morals_."

A door opened in front of me and a fresh breeze of Markarth's night air blew inside. Oh yeah now I remember! We were supposed to go outside for a while, forgot that one. It became hot inside with all the fires and people, needed to take a moment to unsweat.

Gair closed the door after and when the light died we were left staring into the dark, dotted by many torches all over the city. No guards in sight. The yellow and orange lights flickered with the wind.  
Leaning onto the crisp wall, I had gotten myself into a calmer state of mind and decided to blow a speck of mist from my mouth. Against the light it was visible and I thought it fun. We were quiet in the wintery landscape until the nord decided to break the comfortable, bubbling silence.

"Tomorrow's going to be fun." He said, staring into the end of the street. "For you that is." I snorted, noting my arm still dangling on his shoulder.  
"We shall see. If you laugh at me, you're having it worse." Spoilers, he laughed. Another moment of not talking passed and I became progressively aware of all the sensations flowing through me.

The icy drought nipping my skin, the relief but above all else - warmth. Not outside but inside, the kind creeping on when you realize you have let go of everything unimportant. The walls built around to restrict my own thoughts melted away for a brief moment.

"I think I need you to promise something," I tilted my head, muttering the sentence at him. The man stopped watching the street and transferred his attention to me.  
"Promise what?" He asked with a delay and my mouth corner smiled a little.

"That.. we'll do this together," There was a pause during which I swallowed. "I mean, _I can't have you_ leaving me behind. I don't want that."

There it was. I had said something I shouldn't have, or so I now felt inside me. So I feared. An instant regret for those words struck me as soon as I had stopped talking, but it wasn't in my control.  
Regardless, I still snapped away from my inner vulnerability faster than I had gone through with it as something woke me up. That something pulling me away was Gair.

I didn't know when we had turned to look at each other but that's what we did now. Raising my eyes to contact his, I remarked the hint of amusement for the copied phrasing, but it disappeared. A deeper exhale moved his chest.  
"I promise." The man pronounced, softer in a tone sending a sudden jolt crashing through my body. It swept me off guard like a wave, paralyzing me on the spot without being able to say anything, only stare at his face. Butterflies. A knot. The things I had experienced before but never quite like this.

Gair stood slightly closer. His hand gently touched my other arm, fingers caressing above the wrist where the scar had once healed. It was nice. I nearly felt his breath on the side of my cheek. It would have been so easy..so easy to just...

A loud yell echoed from behind the metal door.

The sudden broken silence achieved something I hadn't been able to - it slapped me back to reality and away from whatever terrible, unforgivable mistake I was about to commit.  
In that matter, I wasn't the only one as we separated from each other with a startling speed. I eyed the door, heat stinging my face. God dammit I had enough drinking for the next year, what did you think you were doing?! It was the _alcohol_ , of course it was, _stupid_!

"Uh.." I still struggled to produce words and the longer it went on, the more I wanted to die. "I'm..kinda tired so I think..I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."  
I also had to pee really bad. Barely breathing, I nodded and gestured toward the entrance. It was cold here anyway. Really cold.  
The man agreed with a silent remark, his frowning expression returning to the state it usually resided. Outside nothing unusual, but he had removed his gaze from me entirely which I highly appreciated.

"It's late alright," With a fast motion he opened the door to let me into the hall. "You go ahead, I'll be there some time later."

* * *

When Gair decided to put his last mead mug down, most of the other people had either vanished or passed out onto their seats. Limbs heavy and eyes vacant he had kept staring at the dying flame for a time seeming like an eternity. He guessed it was time to go.

Raising himself from the seat, the man left towards the back corridor swaying a little too much in his movements. The buzzing in his ears told him everything he needed to know about his personal condition. Perhaps the fun wasn't completely out of question for him after all, quite amusing.

By the time the nord found the right door, he had nearly walked astray twice. Cursing unspoken words for the apparent lack of focus, he collected himself for the tenth time and pushed the metal door open as quiet as possible.

For whatever reason Gair had expected the room to be dark but as it turned out it wasn't, not completely. The candle on the nightstand cast a selection of deep shadows flickering along the walls, which were the first things he saw within the chamber.  
The second however, was Bria.

After the clear notion the woman had gone to sleep without putting off lights, he realized mighty fast she didn't have a blanket covering her at all. In fact, she didn't even have her usual tunic, only her smallclothes.

The girl's arm dangled outside the bed frame, a pillow had been squeezed into a tight grasp by the other and somehow she still managed to sleep her knees brought over one side of the body - That twist could not be healthy for a human spine.  
The man assumed she had tossed and kicked away the covers in her sleep, which now laid on the floor in a messy pile with her clothes. Not a single sign of folding. He mentally smiled.

The sight in front stopped him from moving. He didn't know why, he just stood there.

There was an aura of peacefulness in the way she slept, chest elevating in the rhythm of her slow breathing. It brought flashbacks into his mind from earlier, them standing outside, talking.  
Bria had an air of confidence about her, something she liked bringing out every chance she got. A certain spirit. Happiness in her laugh that was utterly contagious whether he wanted it to be or not. She did not ask his permission to do anything, oh the annoyance of that but everything she decided to do, she did with an endearing passion.

Even with her faults, she was the one who always expected the better, wished for good things to happen. It was an act Gair had always been bad at. He was never good with hope, not even when he tried.  
At first he had thought it to be naivety but now he started suspecting - it could be just _her_. Just the way she was.

The woman's body had been framed by the lighting. The flame underlined details his eyes swept over in the haze of it all. A relaxed jawline. Arms, more toned than in the start, faint lines under the skin. She might've lost some weight along the way, although not in the expense of muscle. Still her stomach stood out soft. Soft and a tiniest bit round the same way...the same way as her-

Gair jerked his head to the side, releasing a deep, jagged breath and pressed his eyes shut for a moment. Divines have mercy on him! The man had scoured through enough taverns in Skyrim and Cyrodiil to know when the mead had _entirely_ started thinking for him - occasionally it even took hold of his actions for the briefest of moments like in the porch.  
It only meant he had crossed the bottle's limit and now he was crossing his own.

A tear of shame traveled through him even if the nord didn't hold himself responsible at all for such intrusive thoughts. That's all they were. An alcohol induced warped sense of reality, he'd certainly been there before. A trick played by a drunken mind.

As the man prevented himself from stumbling, he moved away from under the door frame and kicked off his boots, left one first. The rest he piled up with no deeper care and when he had gotten himself shirtless, Gair snuck on Bria's side of the bed. While making sure the woman still slept with a couple of glances, he bowed down to pick up the fallen sheet.  
The green fabric rustled and the man went on, spreading the thing on her bare body all the way from toes to shoulders. Inside the stone walls it was chilly to sleep without, he didn't want her to freeze.

The night was almost over when Gair pressed his head onto the second pillow, turning on his back. The candle went out with a puff of smoke and the man closed his eyes in order to catch the needed rest.

He wouldn't think about her that way. _He could never._


End file.
